Our Melody
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Rachel Berry stood, hating herself as she looked into her mirror, tears streaming down her face. She'd never meant it to happen, never meant to hurt anyone. Rachel's world is about to change drastically. But will it be a disaster or will everything work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All characters belong to the wonderful creators of Glee and all songs belong to their respective artists.

 **A/N:** I've used some songs from other series' because I just think they fit so well in the story. Also songs have been edited just because I felt some scenes would have gone on too long really. Enjoy!

Rachel Berry stood, hating herself as she looked into her mirror, tears streaming down her face. She'd never meant it to happen, never meant to hurt anyone. She certainly never meant to hurt those she loved dearly, especially not Finn. He'd had his heart shattered before and she vowed she'd never do that to him. Now here she was, going to do that very same thing.

Rachel liked to think she was better than his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She fooled herself into thinking she'd never hurt Finn the way Quinn had done. Quinn had been selfish and deceitful and Rachel thought she could never be like that. Yet here she was, breaking Finn's heart exactly as she did and wondering if they were really so different.

Her hands moved to rest on her stomach and another huge sob shook through her. Rachel Berry was pregnant but her boyfriend Finn wasn't the father. Her hands curled into fists and she pounded them on her dresser as she thought of the affair that led to this. Her affair with one Will Schuester.

 _The girls stood outside the choir room, dressed from head to foot in their tight leathers, thick eye-liner and hair ruffled. They were excited to perform their mash up of Living On A Prayer and Start Me Up for the guys of Glee club and their director Mr Schuester. They'd practised hard and Rachel had to admit that maybe she wasn't the most dedicated or the best performer. They all had unique strengths to their performances and each were just as good as the other. With all their unique qualities brought together, they created the amazing performance they were about to give._

" _Everybody ready?" Rachel asked._

" _Duh." Santana said. "Let's just go already."_

" _Ok, ok." Rachel sighed. "Brad, is the smoke machine on?" Brad nodded and she gave him her most seductive smile. "Then start the music."_

 _The girls sauntered in as they sang the first few lines. Santana, Brittany and Quinn first. Rachel flipped her hair as she entered, then looked at her audience with seductive eyes as she started to sing. She felt eyes on her the moment she entered the room and she scanned the row of guys, expecting to see Finn watching her. She knew she looked good in her outfit and she'd be thrilled if Finn thought she did too. To her horror, she saw that Finn had his eyes glued to Santana and he was grinning like an idiot. Her fury grew to curiosity as she still felt eyes on her and she scanned her audience again._

 _To her surprise she spotted Mr Schue, staring at her. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide, fists clenched on his knees. She was shocked to say the least but, as ever not wanting to spoil a performance, she carried on like a professional._

 _She started to get over her shock and she started to feel an excited tingling sensation spread through her body. She'd never had an older guy looking at her like that, especially not one she'd had a crush on – and, to be honest, still had a crush on. Her heart was racing and she narrowed her eyes as she smirked at him. He swallowed visibly and she could tell he was trying his hardest to look away. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her._

 _Rachel glanced at Finn and made sure his eyes were still glued to Santana, though it hurt to have her boyfriend staring at other girls like that. When she saw that he was still distracted, she looked over the rest of the guys and made sure that none but Mr Schuester were looking at her. Finding all of them occupied, her eyes locked with Mr Schue's and she dropped to her knees on the floor. His eyes widened further and she could see his knuckles turning white._

 _At the end of the performance, the guys all clapped but Mr Schue who was still staring at Rachel. After a few moments, he clapped and closed his mouth quickly. He congratulated the girls on their performance and left the room quickly. Rachel smirked as she watched him go._

" _Hey, Rach." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Finn standing behind her, an embarrassed smile on his face. "That was awesome. You guys were great and you look so...amazing."_

" _Not as good as Santana it seems." She said before she could stop herself._

" _What?" He asked, his cheeks tinged red._

 _Her anger at him was slowly starting to seep back until she was stood glaring at him._

" _I saw you staring at Santana the whole time." She spat._

" _I – I wasn't. I – I was looking at you." He stammered._

" _I saw you with my own eyes Finn. You were staring at her in ways you've never looked at me." She shouted. "Am I not hot enough for you? Am I not slutty enough for you?"_

" _No – I mean you're not a slut – not that I don't think you're hot because you are -" He babbled. "And I do look at you that way – not that I was looking at Santana in any way. I mean she's hot and everything but -"_

 _Rachel growled in frustration and turned on her heels to storm out of the choir room. She stormed into the girls bathroom and stood breathing heavily as she looked at herself in the mirror._

 _Once she'd calmed, Rachel took the chance to look at herself properly. While they were getting ready for the performance, she hadn't seen herself in full costume as she'd put it on and Tina had done her make-up then they'd left to perform, but now she took the chance to really look. She hardly recognised herself as the girl in the mirror looked older, tougher, more confident...sexy. Sure, she loved her animal sweaters and cute skirts with her knee length socks but they made her look so young and innocent and they hid what she felt inside. The Rachel Berry looking back at her was the Rachel Berry hiding inside of her and she wasn't ready to let her disappear again. She liked this Rachel Berry. Finn obviously wasn't interested but that was just fine, she knew someone who was._

 _With a secretive smile, Rachel ruffled up her hair some more and checked her make-up was still perfect. She practised a few seductive looks in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading towards a certain faculty member's office._

 _As she walked down the hallway, she placed one hand on her hip and swayed her hips from side to side. Guys who'd never looked at her twice and those that slushied her all stopped and stared, their jaws hanging open, some even whistled. Though their reactions boosted her confidence and sent thrills through her, she didn't look at any of them as only one opinion mattered to her now._

 _She reached his office and walked in silently without knocking, making sure to close the door quietly behind her. As she slid the blinds shut, she looked over at Mr Schue for the first time. He was hunched over his desk, his hands locked in his hair. He was completely unaware of her presence and she took the time to admire him. She could see his shirt clinging to his muscles and her mouth started to water as she thought of running her hands over them. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could picture his lips, his perfect, soft, pink lips she could just kiss all day. His eyes were her favourite feature. They always gave away his feelings. When he smiled, they sparkled and when he was sad, they lost their shine and she could always see the pain in them. It was times like those she just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok._

 _She wasn't just attracted to him physically. Rachel had always felt this connection between them. He'd been freaked out by her crush on him and her stalker like attempts at wooing him but since she'd given him a peace offering, the two had grown closer. She'd matured a lot since then and her dramatic outbreaks had decreased and she no longer believed Mr Schue was trying to ruin her career by giving away her solos._

 _Sometimes she stayed after school to practice and he'd always come out of his office and keep her company. When she was finished, the two would sit and talk. It was easy to talk to him as they had so much in common. Talking to Finn was difficult as he didn't have the same interests as her and if she wanted to talk about serious stuff like their relationship, there had to be some heavy making out after to make it worthwhile for him._

 _She saw a different side to Mr Schue when they were alone. He was so much more relaxed than when he was teaching. When it was just them, they had so much fun together. There was a connection there and she knew he felt it too._

 _Putting aside her thoughts, she leant back against the door and lifted one foot up to rest on the door behind her. She cleared her throat to finally capture his attention and she watched his body turn rigid. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes ran across the floor to her foot. He swallowed before allowing his eyes to travel up her legs, her skin tight jeans making them look long and slender. His eyes travelled up her body until they met hers and he swallowed again._

" _Rachel, I didn't hear you come in. Erm – what – erm – what can I do to you – I mean, do for you?" He stammered, sitting back in his chair._

 _She pushed herself off the door and walked over to stand at his desk, her hips swaying in a hypnotic way._

" _I was just wondering if you liked our performance." She told him, her voice low and sultry. "You left in a bit of a hurry."_

" _I – I remembered I had to mark some papers before next class." He lied. "But the performance was great. I really enjoyed...it."_

 _Rachel glanced at his empty desk then around the room before she looked back at Will, a smirk on her face._

" _I don't see any papers." She said innocently. Before he could think up another lie, she walked around to stand beside him and sat on the edge of his desk. She glanced at his hands as they gripped the armrests of his chair tightly then back up to his face where she noticed his jaw was clenched. "Why so tense Mr Schue?"_

" _I – I'm not." He said._

" _You are. Here, let me rub your shoulders. I do this for my dads all the time when they're stressed. They told me I was really good at it." She replied._

 _She quickly moved to stand behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders._

" _Rachel, you don't have to -" He started to say but stopped as she started to squeeze and rub his shoulders._

 _Before he could stop himself, his eyes slid shut and he let out a quiet moan. He started to relax and his head started to droop. Suddenly, he felt Rachel's breath on his neck and he shivered, his body becoming tense again._

" _I saw you watching me." She whispered. "I saw you watching me perform."_

" _R-R-Rachel." He stammered, her closeness making him nervous._

" _You liked what you saw? Yes?" She breathed._

" _I – I don't know what you mean. I – I didn't – I wasn't -" He stuttered._

 _The collar of his shirt felt like it was getting tighter and he badly needed to loosen it but he didn't want Rachel to get the wrong idea. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and his temperature was beginning to rise._

" _Oh come on...Will..." She laughed sensually. He swallowed hard as he heard his name slipping so easily from her perfect lips. "Tell me the truth. I know you want me and I want you too."_

 _She brushed the skin of his neck with her lips before kissing him there. She trailed kisses to his ear and tugged his lobe with her teeth. Her hands started to slide from his shoulders and down his chest. She loosened his tie and started to undo the top few buttons of his shirt._

 _He stood up quickly and moved to the other side of the room. He ran his hands through his hair before he turned to her._

" _Rachel, this behaviour is totally inappropriate." He told her as firmly as he could though his voice was shaking. "I am your teacher and you are my student. This can't happen."_

" _So you are attracted to me. You didn't deny it." She grinned triumphantly._

 _Will's eyes widened before he sighed and hung his head._

" _Yes." He whispered. She smiled as she sauntered over to him and placed her hands back on his shoulders. "This can't happen Rachel."_

" _No one has to know." She whispered. "Will, I..." She forced him to look at her and dropped her attempts at seducing him and showed him her true feelings. "I love you." She heard his sharp intake of breath as he gazed into her eyes. "And I know you have feelings for me too."_

 _She leant up on her tip-toes so her lips brushed his. One of his hands went to her hip as the other cupped her face._

" _Rachel..." He murmured. Just as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "What about Finn?"_

" _Do you think I didn't notice the way he was staring at Santana? He never looks at me like that but then again, I know I could never be as pretty as Santana or Quinn and my social status is none existent. Let's face it, I was never in Finn's league." She replied sadly._

" _Rach, you are beautiful and Finn...he's an idiot if he can't see that the girl he is lucky enough to have as his girlfriend, is the prettiest, smartest, most amazing, most talented young woman in this world." Will told her._

 _She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. The gap between their lips closed and Rachel saw fireworks bursting in front of her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and her grip on his shoulders tightened._

 _All too soon, he pulled away and turned his back on her. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed._

" _What is it?" She asked, confused and slightly hurt._

" _I can't do this." He told her. "This can't happen, we'd both be in big trouble if anyone found out. You're my student for God's sake."_

" _I don't care, Will." Rachel shouted. "I don't care about that or what other people will think. If this -" She moved to stand in front of him again and forced him to look back into her eyes. "If this is true love and I know it is, then we_ will _find a way to be together. If we have to hide our relationship for a few years then fine. After I graduate, it won't matter what people think. I won't be your student any more and they'll just have to accept us. Look, here's my cell phone number." She grabbed a pen and paper off his desk and wrote her number down then pressed it into his hand. "Think about it and call me tonight."_

 _She kissed his cheek and left the room._

 _For the rest of the day she avoided Finn like the plague and whenever she passed Will, she'd smile her most radiant smile in the hope that he would return it but he'd look away and sigh._

 _She was sitting on her bed later that night, her legs crossed and her cell on the bed in front of her. She'd been staring at it in that exact position ever since she'd got home from school and that was over three hours ago. All sorts of things had been running through her mind during that time. What would happen if he called her? What would happen if he didn't?_

" _Rachel sweetie, supper's ready." Her dad, Hiram, called up the stairs to her._

" _I'll be right down dad." She called back. Rachel sighed as she looked at her cell then climbed off her bed. Just as she was about to leave the room, her cell began to ring and she ran back to her bed to pick it up. It was an unknown number and she grinned as she answered it. "Will?"_

 _There was nothing but the sound of breathing on the other end. After a few moments, they answered her._

" _Rach..." Will's voice whispered. "I can't...I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what's happening but...I've got to see you, I...my God, this is crazy. I – I don't know -"_

" _I'll be right over Will." She interrupted before he could change his mind. Rachel ran down the stairs and grabbed her coat and car keys. "Dad, daddy, you can have my supper, I'm staying at a friend's."_

 _As she ran out of the house, Hiram and Leroy frowned at each other._

" _She didn't take any over night things." Leroy said._

 _Rachel sped towards Will's apartment, her stomach fluttering with nervousness and excitement. He wanted her. Will Schuester wanted overbearing, egotistical drama queen and diva, Rachel Berry._

 _Another face suddenly entered her mind and she almost stomped on her brakes. But someone else also wanted her. No. No they wanted the pretty girls who were in their league. Footballers only dated Cheerios or the hot girls at the top of the social ladder. Rachel Berry was neither of those. She'd thought Finn Hudson was different. He'd chosen to stay in Glee club despite what it would do to his reputation but deep down he was just like the other jocks._

 _She pushed him out of her mind and carried on to Will's apartment._

 _When she arrived, she only had chance to knock once as Will yanked the door open. They stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before Will pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately as he closed the door behind her. Rachel felt like she was on fire as she kissed him back just as passionately, her hands running through his soft curls. Will locked one hand in her hair as he wrapped his other arm around her and used it to pull her closer._

" _Rachel Berry, I...I don't understand what you've done to me." He breathed as they broke away for air._

" _I love you too, Will." She smiled._

 _They kissed again, this time slow and lovingly. He led her over to his couch without breaking the kiss and lowered them both onto it. Rachel sat in his lap and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. His hands flew to her wrists and he pulled away from her with a sigh._

" _I'm sorry Rach. I can't do this. Yeah, I have these..._ huge _feelings for you and yeah, maybe after graduation this would be ok but...you're still my student." He told her. "I just...think we should wait until after graduation and...I think you should do...this...with someone your own age, someone special to you. You're so young Rach. I don't want to take these precious moments away from you."_

" _Will, I'm not a virgin." Rachel told him._

" _You're not?" He asked in shock. "Finn?"_

" _No." She mumbled as she hung her head. "Puck."_

" _Puck? What – when – how?" He demanded._

" _Well...do you remember my brief relationship with Puck?" She asked. Will nodded and waited for her to continue. "I was only dating him to make Finn jealous but I realised that I was losing him. Our make out sessions were no longer keeping him interested and I couldn't let him go without achieving my goal. So...I slept with him." Her eyes were closed as she shook her head and laughed without humour. "Turns out I couldn't keep Puck interested_ and _I didn't succeed in making Finn jealous. All in all, my first time wasn't so special or romantic. But being here with you...it all feels so right. This should have been my first time, with you. I know I'm not your first but that doesn't matter and neither does what everyone else thinks. What matters is how we feel about each other and what we think is right."_

 _Will looked into her eyes then moved his hands to hold her face._

" _You're right." He nodded._

" _And is it just me or does this feel...right?" She asked._

" _It's not just you." He smiled._

 _Rachel smiled and laughed in relief. She caught his lips in a sweet kiss and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Will scooped her into his arms and carried her slowly towards his room. As he lowered her onto his bed, he pulled back to look into her eyes, letting her know that she could still change her mind if she wanted to. She sensed this and she smiled at his concerns for her feelings and what she wanted._

 _Puck hadn't been like this. He'd gotten what he wanted and he left before her dads got home. Rachel had cried herself to sleep that night. She'd wanted her first time to be romantic and with the one she loved but instead she'd got herself a one night stand with a guy she barely had feelings for just to keep him interested and to make another guy jealous. It had felt so much worse afterwards when she found out it hadn't worked._

 _Finn's face appeared in her mind once again and she shook it out, not wanting to think of him at that moment._

 _Rachel lifted herself slightly off the bed to capture his lips in a kiss. She poured her love into the kiss and hoped he'd feel it. When she pulled back, she ran her thumb over his cheek. He nodded slightly, accepting the kiss as her confirmation and she nodded back. Will's lips came crashing back onto hers and the fire in her veins returned more intense than ever. Her heart was pounding and felt as if it would burst through her chest as they hastily undressed each other. Rachel admired his toned muscles she thought had been cruelly hidden away from her. When she looked into his eyes she saw that he was staring in fascination at her body. She didn't feel shy like she thought she'd be. Instead she felt a thrill at the fact that he was looking at her and liking what he was seeing. This was the first time Rachel Berry felt like an attractive, desireable young woman and she was so happy that it had been Will Schuester that made her feel like that._

 _His hands and lips started to caress her and she gasped as jolts of electricity shot through her making every nerve ending tingle. The need for him was getting almost too much to bear and she looked up at him, pleading with her eyes._

" _Will..." She whispered. "Please...I need you..."_

 _His eyes locked with hers as he joined them as one. Their bodies moved in perfect sync with each other. She always knew they'd be a perfect duet and now this, the ultimate duet, proved her point._

 _A while later, Rachel was purring, her eyes closed as Will rolled off her and onto his back. Her body still felt as though someone was pumping an electric current through her. Her limbs felt heavy and jelly like and she was finding it hard to open her eyes again. She lay listening to his heavy breathing before she managed to open her eyes a crack._

 _She froze as she thought she saw a figure in the shadows. She could just make out a face and it was one she recognised very well. The face was looking at her, crushed and disappointed and guilt flooded through her. The figure hung it's head and turned it's back on her as it faded back into the darkness. Bile rose up in her throat as she realised what she'd done and she sat up quickly, clutching the sheets around her._

" _What's wrong baby?" Will's voice asked sleepily from beside her. He reached a hand out to touch her but she pulled away from it and scrambled off the bed. "Rach, what's wrong?"_

 _Will sat up and looked at her in concern. She couldn't look at him as she pulled on her clothes. Tears started to stream down her face._

" _What have I done?" She sobbed. "How could I -"_

 _She broke off as a sob shook through her. Will got out of bed and walked over to her._

" _Rach -" He said as he held out his arms to hold her._

" _Don't!" She shouted as she yanked herself out his grasp. "Don't touch me." She looked at him for the first time. "I cheated on Finn. How could I have done that? Just because he was looking at someone else and I was jealous. He's a guy, guys do that. But I know Finn loves me and I love him. So why did I..."_

 _She shook her head, unable to carry on as the tears caught in her throat. Will placed his hands on her arms and gazed into her eyes._

" _Because we have feelings for each other. Stronger than the feelings you have for Finn and stronger than my feelings were for Terri and Emma put together. Feelings we can't fight and we...we're meant to be together Rach." He told her._

" _No, this was a mistake." She told him. "I love Finn. I'm staying with him and nothing you can say or do is ever going to change that."_

" _But everything that's happened between us, you can't just throw it away and forget about it." He argued._

" _Watch me." She replied and walked out of the apartment._

 _The next day, Rachel was back to her animal sweaters and skirts with knee high socks. She avoided Will as best as she could and she glued herself to Finn's side. They'd both apologised to each other over and over again and as far as Finn knew, everything was fine between them – better even as Rachel seemed to be doing everything she could think of to make him happy. But every time Rachel looked at him, all she could think about was her betrayal. Whenever the two passed Will in the hallways, his and Rachel's eyes would meet and they'd gaze sadly at each other before Rachel looked away and tightened her grip on Finn's arm._

 _As the couple were leaving the school that afternoon, they bumped into Will and Rachel knew he'd planned it. She glared at him as he started a friendly conversation with Finn. Will ignored her and smiled at Finn._

" _Hey guys, heading anywhere nice this evening?" He asked._

" _Actually I'm just taking Rach home. Burt's taking me and my mom out for dinner." Finn told him._

" _Yeah, so I'm having a girly night in by myself." Rachel added._

" _Really? Well I hope you have a good time Finn." Will smiled. "It's a shame you're leaving Rachel on her own though. Hey, I'll be alone tonight, might have to steal her away. Perhaps we could go over some song ideas for Glee club." Rachel's glare intensified at the look in Will's eyes as he glanced at her. He winked at her before looking back at Finn and laughing. Finn laughed awkwardly with him. "I tell you Finn, you're a lucky guy. Rachel's an amazing young woman, look after her. You don't want to lose her to someone else..."_

" _Yeah, she is amazing." Finn smiled as he looked at Rachel. "Don't worry Mr Schue, I'll always take care of her. I love her more than anybody and I don't know what I'd do without her."_

 _Rachel saw guilt briefly flash across Will's face for the first time before he composed himself quickly._

" _Good." Will smiled. "You know, love's a funny thing. You never know what it is until you meet the right person and you look them in the eye...and say..." Will looked into Rachel's eyes and she gasped quietly. "'I love you'..." Her heart started to pound against her chest as she gazed back into his eyes. He smiled slightly then looked at Finn. "And you've never meant it more sincerely. Love, it can be unexpected and with the last person on earth you'd expect to fall for and you might not want to...but you fall anyway. You can't fight love." Will looked at Rachel as he said the last four words and she knew he was directing his words at her. There were a few moments of silence before Will broke it. "Well, have a good evening both of you. See you tomorrow."_

 _"Bye Mr Schue." Finn replied. Finn held Rachel's hand and started to lead her away. She didn't take her eyes off Will until they were a good distance away and it was obvious she was staring. "Wow, that was weird."_

" _Huh?" Rachel asked as she turned back to face the way she was walking. "Oh...yeah, weird."_

" _What do you think he was getting at with all that love stuff?" Finn asked._

" _I don't know. Say, how's football practice going?" She asked, quickly changing the subject._

 _As Finn started to talk about football, Rachel let her mind wander over the things Will had said._

 _Later that evening, she found herself standing outside his apartment door knocking loudly as anger bubbled up inside her. He opened the door to her and she noted the fake surprise on his face as he let her in._

" _Rachel, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked._

" _What the hell was all that about?" She demanded._

" _What was what about?" Will frowned innocently._

" _That stuff you said to Finn. What were you playing at?" She shouted._

" _I was just telling him to look after you. I'm looking out for my students that's all." He shrugged._

" _Oh really? And all that stuff about love and that you can't control love? What would you have done if Finn had understood what you were saying? What if he figured out what's going on?" She argued._

" _But there was nothing going on. I was just merely stating a fact. You can't control who you fall in love with." Will replied innocently._

" _Oh don't give me that 'I'm all innocent' stuff, I know what you were trying to do." She told him. "You wanted Finn to figure out what happened between us and break up with me so I'd come running back into your arms. Well it's not going to work. Finn and I are not breaking up and I am not going to fall back into your arms just because I have feelings for you."_

" _You're right." Will sighed. "I did have a motive for saying those things. But my only motive was to get you to come over tonight."_

" _Why?" She asked._

" _Because...you've been avoiding me all day and I had to see you. Look, last night might have meant nothing to you but it meant something to me and I can't just throw it away as easily as you have." He said._

" _You think I'm finding it easy to let go? It's all I've been able to think about –_ you're _all I've been able to think about since the moment I realised I had a crush on you. Last night meant everything to me because it was the first time I was with someone I love and made me feel loved." She replied. "I'm not throwing it away because it'll always be one of the best nights of my life but we can't -"_

 _She was cut off as Will sped across the room and his lips came crashing down onto hers. Rachel gasped and she stood as still as a statue until the shock disappeared. Then before she could stop herself, her lips were moving in sync with his and she'd wrapped her arms tight around his neck. He pulled away and leant his forehead against hers._

" _Please, stay with me Rachel." He whispered._

" _Will...I can't. Not tonight." She said._

" _I don't mean like that. I mean...I want us to be together." He replied. She sighed and started to pull away but he tightened his grip on her. "What happened to the Rachel Berry that was in my office yesterday talking about true love and not caring about what other people think? You were the one fighting for us to be together, now all of a sudden that's changed. Now you're fighting against it and here I am, begging you to give us -"_

" _Ok." Rachel said._

" _What?" Will asked._

" _I want to give us a chance. It's not even been twenty-four hours but I already know I'm miserable without you and everything you said...I'm tired of fighting with my feelings for you." She explained._

" _You want to give us a shot?" He asked hopefully._

 _Rachel smiled and nodded and he caught her lips in another fiery kiss. When they broke apart, she bit her lip and looked away._

" _Listen, I'm going to need some time to break things off with Finn." She told him. "After everything he's already been through, I have to let him down gently. I don't want to hurt him."_

" _I understand." He nodded. "But we can still see each other right?"_

 _Rachel tried to say no. She tried to say that she didn't want to carry on their affair behind Finn's back. It would just make the situation so much worse if Finn found out. But unfortunately for Rachel, her brain had stopped working and she nodded instead._

" _Of course." She said._

 _Will pulled her into a tight hug against his chest and buried his face in her hair._

The affair had been going on for almost three months and she still hadn't found the right way to end it with Finn. Three weeks ago she'd found out she was pregnant and she'd avoided both Finn and Will since.

It was all Will's fault. He made her believe that he loved her but she saw the way he'd looked at Miss Pillsbury not so long ago. She was only playing second best to him and now she'd ruined her relationship, her career and her future all because of him. She couldn't go to college with a baby to take care of all the time and if she didn't go to college, she'd never get her shot at Broadway.

Her fathers had been furious when she'd told them just as she knew they would be but she couldn't keep secrets from them. In the end she'd told them everything but even though they were mad, they told her they'd always support her and be there for her whenever she needed. But they had one condition. A condition Rachel didn't know if she could agree to but she had to if she wanted her dads' full support.


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at school just a few moments before the bell as usual these past couple of weeks. It was so much easier to avoid Finn and Will if she weren't hanging around the halls. Usually Rachel hated tardiness but she couldn't face either of them.

At times it was unavoidable, like when she had Spanish lessons with Will or the classes she shared with Finn. Glee club was the worst. She could feel both men staring at her, trying to get her attention and both waiting for their chance to catch her alone and ask what was wrong. She just kept her head down and avoided eye contact with either of them and made sure she was one of the first out the door. By the time Finn or Will tried to catch up with her, she'd already been swept into the sea of students filling the hallways.

That day really wasn't her lucky day. She'd intended to drive herself to school that morning but her car wouldn't start forcing her to walk. She'd just managed to avoid a slushy facial from the football team by dodging around a corner only to bump into Jacob Ben Israel. After managing to shake him off, she had Spanish class to get to and after that Glee club were doing some after school rehearsals. She'd picked out the perfect song to sing but to who, she didn't know.

She was sat on a stool in front of the Glee club, Finn and Will both on the front row, sat at either end. She kept her gaze on her clasped hands in her lap until she looked at the band and nodded. As they started to play, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started to sing.

"Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye."

She glanced at Will and noticed his jaw had clenched and his body had tensed.

"Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die."

She swept her gaze across to Finn and met his eyes for the first time in weeks.

"I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop  
I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's got to go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone."

Her gaze flickered from Finn to Will and back again and she could feel the tears starting to burn in her eyes. She looked away from them both and back down at her hands.

"Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry  
Started with a perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go."

Again she couldn't decide which of them she was directing her words to. She didn't want to lose either of them but she couldn't choose between them. She knew which one her dads preferred and their reasons why but it wasn't as easy as that for her.

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's got to go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone  
I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah."

She looked between Will and Finn one last time before closing her eyes and finishing her song.

"Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye."

When she opened her eyes, she looked at Will and Finn one last time. They were both staring at her with confusion and worry. She couldn't look at either of them so she looked out at the rest of her fellow Glee club members as they applauded her. Her eyes fell on Quinn and she froze as the blonde stared back suspiciously. Their eyes remained locked until Will stood up.

"Wow, Rachel. That was amazing as always. There was...a lot of emotion...in there." He said. She nodded thanks but didn't look at him. When he came to stand beside her, she fought not to react to his presence and give anything away. He turned to the rest of the Glee club and ran his hand through his hair. "Why don't we...leave it there for tonight guys."

Rachel was the first one out of her chair and she hoped to get out before Will or Finn stopped her. A hand grabbed her arm and she turned to see Finn holding it. Her heart sank as he pulled her to the side and waited for the others to leave. Will stayed by the piano pretending to put his music books away as he listened in and little did anyone know that Quinn Fabray was standing outside the choir room also listening in. Finn and Rachel both glanced at Will then Finn shrugged and turned back to her.

"Rach, what was...what was that all about? Are you breaking up with me? I mean, you've kind of been avoiding me lately and you haven't answered any of my calls or texts. Have I done something wrong? Is there someone else?" Finn asked.

Rachel risked a glance at Will and noticed his body was stiff and he'd stopped moving. She realised he was listening then turned back to Finn.

"You've done nothing wrong." She said. "And there's -" Her stomach lurched and she realised the time. Rachel Berry didn't have usual morning sickness. Hers usually came around the evening time. Around this time exactly. She clasped a hand to her mouth and mumbled quickly from behind it. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this now."

She ran from the choir room, still not noticing Quinn, and into the girls bathroom. She made it just in time and she was heaving over a toilet when she heard footsteps behind her. Rachel turned to see Quinn standing behind her, one hand on her hip.

"Alright, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I – I just – I must have eaten something bad." Rachel stammered as she straightened herself up.

"Oh really. You sang a song about breaking up with someone, you were so eager to leave Glee club when you're usually begging for more time, apparently you've been avoiding Finn and I find you throwing up. So what's going on?" Quinn said.

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked. "You hate me."

"It is true you tried to steal my boyfriend from me, you always tried to get between us, you succeeded in taking him from me, you irritate me...but I wouldn't say I hated you." Quinn admitted. "And if this is what I think it is -"

"It's nothing." Rachel interrupted.

"You're pregnant." Quinn shouted.

Rachel gasped and her hands flew to her stomach.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"Are you forgetting what happened last year?" Quinn replied. "I know the symptoms, I know the feeling of having a secret that could ruin your life. You're doing exactly what I did, you're avoiding the truth and hoping it will all go away." There were a few moments of silence between them. Rachel turned her eyes to the floor in shame and sighed. "Finn's not the father is he."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Quinn.

"Why are you so concerned about what's going on? Are you planning on telling Finn so you can get me back for telling him that he wasn't the father of your baby?" She demanded.

"No, Rachel, believe it or not, I'm not trying to ruin your relationship. I want to help. I know what it feels like to think that everybody is staring at you like they know and to have everybody judging you. You and the rest of Glee club were there for me when no one else was and I am so grateful for that. I vowed to return that kindness one day and here's my chance and despite what you think, I kind of like you." Quinn told her.

"You do?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Quinn smiled. "I admire your ambition and your dreams and you have a good heart. You're always there for us and you wouldn't ever go out to hurt someone on purpose." Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "I've always been kind of jealous of how much Finn loves you. Anyway, back to the point before I barf on all the nice things I'm saying about you. Who's the father?"

"I can't tell you." Rachel mumbled.

"Why – oh Rachel, please tell me it's not Puck. Please tell me you did not sleep with Puckerman." Quinn begged.

"What? No, he's not the father." Rachel replied.

"Then...Jesse? It's not Jesse again is it? Because he treated you like crap and no one wants to see you get hurt again." Quinn told her.

"No it's not Jesse. I told you, I can't tell you who the father is." Rachel answered. "Look, just forget about that, what am I supposed to do about Finn? Do I tell him the truth?"

"I don't know." Quinn answered honestly. "After what happened last time, you can't lie to him it'll crush him...but if you tell him the truth it'll still crush him. What did your dads say?"

"You don't want to know." Rachel laughed bitterly.

"Did they ask you to get rid of it?" Quinn gasped.

"No, nothing like that although it was an option they suggested, but I could never do that." The brunette replied. "But I don't know if I could do what they told me to do either."

"Well, Rachel...I can't help you there. You just have to decide whether you want to listen to your dads or what's in your heart. Only you can decide that but I'll always be here to help out with everything else." Quinn said gently.

"Well...if I listen to my heart, there'll be nothing but trouble." Rachel sighed. "So I guess that answers my question. Look, I've got to go. I..." She sighed again and started to walk out of the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to Quinn. "Thanks Quinn. I appreciate this and I only hope we can finally become friends."

"I'm sure we will." The blonde smiled.

Rachel smiled as she left the room.

She wasn't smiling half an hour later as she paced in front of the school, waiting angrily for her dads to arrive. They were supposed to pick her up after Glee club but they'd called to say they would be late and would try to get there as soon as they could. She was debating whether to wait, call a cab or walk home. She really didn't want to wait for goodness knows how long and she could do with saving the money for a cab. She sighed as she went to sit down on the step but she froze as she spotted Will walking out of the school. Praying he hadn't seen her, she quickly turned and started to walk away.

"Rachel! Hey, wait up!" Will called. She groaned internally as she stopped and closed her eyes. She opened them again as he jogged over to her side. "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." She mumbled.

"What are you still doing here? Everybody left a half hour ago." He said.

"Well my dads were supposed to be picking me up but they're late." She sighed.

"I could give you a ride home." He suggested. Rachel weighed up her options. Since she'd ruled out waiting and getting a cab that only left walking and she still felt nauseous so she didn't really want to walk. On the other hand, she could get a ride with Will and she knew he'd ask her what was going on and the tension would be unbearable. It was a really long walk home though...

"Fine." She sighed. "If you don't mind giving me a ride home." Will smiled and started to lead her over to his car. "Actually...could you drive me to Finn's? There's something I have to do."

"Oh...ok." Will nodded. Rachel was right about the tension that was building up between them in the car. Silence had fallen between them and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore it and pretend that nothing was wrong. She was waiting for him to start with the questions and sure enough, he did. "What was all that about?"

"Huh, what was what about?" She asked innocently.

"In Glee club. That song...I just...get the feeling you sang it for a reason. Why? Are you breaking up with Finn or with me? What's going on?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know who that song was meant for, just that in my heart, I knew I had to let someone go."

"But why only now? For three months you've been telling me you would break up with Finn so you could be with me, but you still haven't. I mean you're still with me so does that mean you want to be with me or do you want Finn? I – I don't understand." Will said.

"Will, can we not do this right now? I don't feel so good and I need to straighten things out in my head." She told him.

"No. I want to know now Rachel." He demanded. "I need to know if this is going anywhere or if I'm just wasting -"

"I'm pregnant." Rachel blurted out.

Will's foot slammed down on the breaks and Rachel gasped as she was thrown forward. When her heart had stopped pounding, she turned to find Will staring at her, his eyes wide. His eyes dropped to her stomach and he gulped.

"P-p-pregnant?" He stammered.

"Yes." She nodded calmly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded again.

"And is it..." He said.

"Yours? Yes, you are the father." She answered.

"Who knows about this?" He asked.

"My dads know everything. They know I cheated on Finn with you and they know you're the father. Quinn knows I'm pregnant and she knows it's not Finn's but I haven't said anything about us." She explained.

Will nodded and he turned to look out of the windshield as he pulled off again. Rachel could see him thinking hard and she wondered if she could tell him her dads wishes and that she'd decided they were right, but again Will answered that question for her.

"How did your dads take it?" He asked.

"How do you think?" She asked sarcastically. "They were furious. I was pretty sure they were going to lock me in my room forever."

"Does Finn know?" He enquired.

"No...but he will do." She mumbled.

"And you're going to tell him who the real father is?" Will laughed sceptically.

"No." Rachel answered. "Because he's going to think he's the father and he will be the father." Will was speechless as he turned to stare at her in shock. "My dad's said they wouldn't say anything about us because they don't want their grandchild's father behind bars but they have a request. They want Finn to be known as the baby's father and...for me to stay away from you. It'll cause less trouble and pain this way."

"What the hell Rachel? You can't be serious. So you're just going to lie to Finn? To everyone? How do you think he's going to react when he finds out the truth? And what are you going to tell him because he may have fallen for Quinn's lie but I doubt he'll be fooled again. And what about me? Don't you think I want to have a part in my child's life?" Will argued.

"I have to do this Will. I've got no choice." She snapped. "I'm...going to tell him...I have to..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Finn and I haven't slept together yet so my plan is to sleep with him then a few weeks down the line, tell him I'm pregnant. Sure, the date the baby comes won't match up but he'll just assume the baby's early."

"Rachel, you can't do this. It's wrong. You can't lie about something like this." He said. "Please Rachel, don't do this."

"Give me one good reason why." She shouted.

"Because I love you." Will shouted back.

Rachel gasped and stared in shock at Will. In the three months they'd been seeing each other, he hadn't said those words directly to her. The only time he'd said them was when he'd had that weird conversation with Finn and she'd thought he'd only said it to cause trouble.

"No you don't." She whispered.

"Yes, I do." He nodded.

"No. You don't love me." She insisted. "I saw you in Miss Pillsbury's office. I saw the way you looked at her. You're in love with her, Will, not me."

"No. I admit, I do have feelings for Emma but they don't compare to the feelings I have for you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. You're the only person I want to be with. Well – you and our baby." He told her.

Rachel looked into his eyes and she almost drowned in the deep pools of love he was gazing back at her with. She'd always said his eyes gave away the truth and she knew he wasn't lying to her. He meant every word he said and she felt her eyes start to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry Will." She whispered.

"You're still going through with this?" He asked out of disappointment rather than anger.

"You don't understand what will happen if people find out that you got me, your student, pregnant. They'd kill you – I don't mean literally of course. You'd be thrown in jail, you'd lose your job, you'd most likely be labelled for life. As for me...well I can just imagine the names people would call me behind my back. As for Finn...what are they going to think of him? His girlfriend was cheating on him for three months and he didn't know about it or if he did, didn't care. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of a stupid mistake. I'm doing this to protect all of us."

"Why did you tell me?" Will asked darkly. "Why did you tell me I was the father if you're not going to let me have any part in my child's life? Why didn't you just tell me the lie you're going to spin for everyone else?"

"I...I don't know." Rachel admitted. "I'm sorry, Will."

She saw the anger building up in his eyes and his body tensed.

"And when are you going to put this plan into action?" He asked. Rachel unclipped her seatbelt and put her hand on the door handle. She looked out of the window and Will followed her gaze. For the first time, he realised he'd pulled up outside Finn's house. He must have been on automatic as he hadn't noticed which way he was driving while his mind was processing everything Rachel was saying. As she went to get out, Will grabbed onto her arm and the anger in his eyes turned to pleading. "Please don't do this, Rach. I love you. We can get through this."

"I'm sorry."

She whispered and got out of the car. As she turned away from him and started walking up the path to Finn's house, tears burned in her eyes and she had to fight to stop herself from breaking into huge sobs. When she reached the door, she wiped away her tears quickly and rang the bell. Just as the door opened, she heard Will's car drive away and she fought the urge to turn around and watch it go.

"Rachel, honey." Finn's mom smiled. "It's good to see you, we haven't seen you around here for a while."

Rachel smiled despite how she was feeling inside as Mrs Hudson let her inside. "I know, I've been busy studying and everything, I just haven't had any spare time." She lied. "But it's really good to see you too, Mrs Hudson."

"Such a sweet girl." Carol smiled. "You and Finn are so great together, I've never seen him so happy." Rachel continued to smile though the guilt was starting to make her feel sick. "I'll just go get him and don't worry, you love birds will have the house to yourselves tonight, Burt's taking me out to dinner."

"Oh that's nice. I hope you have a great time." Rachel said.

"Thank you sweetie." Carol laughed. Rachel watched her walk to the bottom of the stairs and she let her smile slip for a few moments. This woman had been so kind to her and now she was either going to break her son's heart or ruin his life. "Finn honey, Rachel's here."

Carol turned to Rachel and laughed as they heard heavy, fast footsteps pound down the hallway above and down the stairs. Finn appeared at the bottom and stood, his eyes wide and anxious as he looked at Rachel.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Rachel replied quietly.

Silence fell as neither knew what to say, especially with Carol standing there. She looked between the two of them and grabbed her coat quickly.

"Sorry, I'm intruding. I'll go wait for Burt on the porch and leave you two to it." She said quickly. A car horn sounded outside. "That's him now. I'll see you kids later."

She kissed Finn's cheek and pulled Rachel into a quick hug, doubling the guilt she felt. When Carol left, Rachel couldn't meet Finn's eye as he stared at her.

"So...are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Finn asked.

Rachel went through the thousands of excuses she had in her head before locking eyes with Finn.

"Yes." She nodded and took a deep breath. "I just...needed some space to think about things...about us."

"What about us?" He asked.

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning pink as she looked away.

"Well...lately I've been wondering if it's time to take the next step in our relationship." She lied. "I mean, I know I wanted to wait but I just kept thinking...why? And seeing you was just getting me all confused and I needed space to come up with a decision."

"Wh-what did you d-decide?" Finn stammered.

Rachel walked past him and up the bottom step. She turned and took hold of his hand before turning back and pulling him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Will was sat on the edge of his couch, his head in his hands. His thoughts were swirling around in his head, refusing to leave him alone. He'd just learned that he was about to become a father but instead of being happy and excited about it, he was devastated and a little frightened. He was devastated because he'd been told that he wasn't going to have a part in his child's life and that someone else was going to be their father. Rachel, the woman he loved more than anyone in the world was choosing to be with someone else and he couldn't bear the pain that brought him. He was also terrified of what would happen if people found out the truth. He didn't care so much about what happened to him but he didn't want Rachel to get hurt. He saw what happened to Quinn when people found out she was pregnant and he didn't want that to happen to Rachel. He suspected that it would be worse for Rachel if anyone ever found out that the father of her child was her teacher. He had no idea what to do. Did he fight for her? Get her to stay with him and they'd somehow get through this and raise this baby together? Or did he let her go? Let her do what she thought was right for her and their child?

Thoughts of what Rachel could be doing with Finn right now invaded his mind. He gripped his hair tighter, hating the thought of any other man touching her, kissing her or seeing her beautiful, perfect body. Yes, Finn was her boyfriend and he was the same age but Rachel was _his_. She loved _him_ and he loved her.

With a sigh Will stood up and was about to go to the refrigerator for a beer when someone knocked on his door. He frowned as he glanced at the time, it was a little late for visitors. He opened the door and was shocked when he was confronted by a furious Rachel.

"Rachel!" He said in surprise. "What are you -"

"It's all your fault." She shouted and stormed into his apartment.

"Nice to see you too Rach, come on in Rach." Will said as he closed the door and turned to face her. There were a few moments of silence as Rachel stood glaring at him before his own face darkened and he asked with a hint of anger. "What happened?"

"I tried. I tried so hard to pretend that everything was ok and that Finn and I were about to be together because we loved each other. He believed everything I told him. About how much I loved him, that we were destined to be together forever so why should we wait...it was all going so perfectly." She told him, tears streaming down her face. "But I couldn't go through with it. I just...kept thinking about you and how I couldn't do this to you. I had to get out of there. I broke up with Finn...broke his heart...you should have seen his face."

"Does he know?" Will asked.

"Of course he doesn't. He doesn't know anything. I haven't told him I'm pregnant." She answered. "And now my life is ruined. My dads are going to be even more angry with me than they already are." Her voice started to rise with anger until she was shouting. "I have no boyfriend, no chance on Broadway and no future. And it's all your fault. You've ruined everything."

She went to hit him but he caught her arm and she collapsed into tears against his chest. Will held her tightly and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "You're right, it's all my fault. But I am going to help you through this. We're going to do this together. Your dads will come around once they see how much we love each other and how much you mean to me. Because I do love you Rachel Berry and you were wrong to say I didn't. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be around you all the time. You...and our baby...are my life now. I know that we can't go public with this but somehow, and we will find a way, we'll raise this baby together. When the time is right, we'll let everybody see how much we love each other. As for your future, it's not ruined. You _will_ get your chance on Broadway. You _will_ be a star. Having a baby won't change that because I'll always be here to help look after him or her."

"How exactly are you going to do that? I'd be in New York and you'd be here in Ohio." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'd go with you to New York." He told her.

Rachel's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she looked into his.

"You'd do that for me?" She whispered.

"I would." He nodded.

She gazed lovingly into his eyes then sighed and looked away, shaking her head.

"I can't ask you to do that. You love it here. You love your job." She said.

"I love you more." He replied.

"Will, this is your life. You love being a teacher and you love Glee club and everybody loves you. You make kids that feel like they don't fit in feel special and part of something. They need you Will. I can't take you away from them and I can't ask you to give up all that for me. I won't let you." Rachel argued.

"I'm not asking for your permission." He said firmly. "Sure, I do love Glee club but like I said, I love you more. I'll find the club the best teacher there is to take over from me and then I'll know they're in capable hands. I'll miss it but I am not missing my chance to be with you and to watch our baby grow up. So please Rach, give us a chance."

"Will..." She whispered. "I love you."

She placed her hand on his chest and slid it up to cup the back of his head. She gently pulled his face down to hers and caught his lips in a loving kiss. Will's hands tightened on her hips as he kissed her back.

"Does that mean you're giving us a chance?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I am." She smiled.

"Rach, I love you so much." He laughed in relief. "And I swear to you, I will look after you and our baby. Somehow...we'll do this and then when you graduate, we'll go to New York and we won't have to hide."

"But what if someone finds out about us before then? People are going to question who the father of my baby is and I'm scared they'll find out the truth. I don't want you to go to jail." She told him.

"They won't find out. Rach, everything is going to be ok, trust me." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I do." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss as they held each other tightly. He guided them to his couch and they sat down without breaking the kiss. They slid down until they lay on their sides facing each other. When they broke away, Rachel buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes as Will's arms wrapped around her. He ran a hand through her hair and she felt herself relax for the first time since she'd found out she was pregnant.

When she felt her eyelids drooping, she forced them open and pulled away slightly to smile up at him.

"I'd better go and break the news to my dads." She said.

"Will they be really mad?" Will asked.

"I hope not. I mean, they were furious when they found out you got me pregnant but surely they'll see that what they asked me to do was much worse than this." She replied. "Surely they'll learn to accept this if they see how in love we are and how serious our relationship is." She laughed nervously and held one of his hands in both of hers. "I'm sort of scared to tell them. Couldn't you do it for me?"

"I think they'd prefer to hear it from you." He laughed. "But I could come with you and talk to them if you want. I could try and talk them round."

"Would you?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Oh Will, thank you." She said and threw her arms around his neck almost strangling him. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Rach." He smiled.

He kissed her lips before she sat up and sighed.

"We should probably go before I chicken out." She mumbled.

Will sat up and placed a finger under her chin. He tilted her face so their lips were brushing and her eyes looked directly into his.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise you." He told her.

"But what if it's not?" She asked.

"It will be." He promised. "But...if things don't go as planned...you can stay here with me and we'll show your dads we can make this work."

"I couldn't stay here, what would people think?" She argued.

"We'll tell them I've just given you somewhere to stay for a while. We can't have a pregnant girl out on the streets." He said. "We'll say I converted Terri's old craft room into a bedroom. Rach, everything's going to be ok. Now come on, let's go talk to your dads."

Rachel took a deep breath as they sat in Will's car outside of her house. She held his hand in her lap and he could feel her trembling slightly. She laughed nervously as their eyes met.

"If I don't make it out of this alive, just remember I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He laughed.

Rachel pulled him across the gap between the seats and crushed her lips onto his. Unlike the sweet, tender kiss from earlier, this kiss was filled with fire, passion, need and desperation. Will was taken by surprise when she forced her tongue past his lips dragging a deep moan from his throat. By the time they pulled away, they were both breathless and their faces flushed.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Rachel said as she caught her breath.

Will tried to reply but his head was still spinning and Rachel was out of the car by the time it had calmed enough for him to form words. He climbed out after her and followed her to the door, Rachel grabbing his hand on the way. When Rachel opened the door, he took a deep breath of his own before following her in.

Rachel's dads were sitting in the family room watching the television. They looked up as Rachel and Will entered and her dad jumped up off the couch.

"Rachel, what is he doing here?" Her dad, Hiram, demanded.

Her daddy turned off the TV and stood beside her dad, his arms folded. Rachel looked at them both before glancing at Will.

"Dad, daddy, I left Finn. I couldn't lie to him like you wanted me to. To trick him into thinking he's the father of my child...that's wrong. It would have crushed him if he found out the truth and I couldn't do that to him, especially after Quinn already did it to him once. It's going to be bad enough when he finds out I'm pregnant." Rachel explained. She took another deep breath before wrapping her arm around Will's waist. "And I want to be with Will. I love him and I know he'll take care of us. I know it's going to be hard while I'm still at school but we'll make it work because we love each other."

Rachel's dads glared at them both as silence fell between them.

"No." Her dad said at last. "No Rachel, absolutely not. I can't allow this to happen."

"Dad, I love Will more than I've loved anyone. This is happening whether you like it or not." Rachel argued.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I forbid you to see this man." He shouted.

"You can't do that." She shouted back.

"Yes I can." He replied. "Alright, I agree with you. Lying to Finn probably wasn't the best idea but you are not going to see this man."

"Mr Berry." Will said as he stepped forward. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but could we talk about this properly?"

"You took advantage of our daughter." Hiram shouted. "You've ruined her life."

"He has not ruined my life and he never took advantage of me." Rachel argued.

"Mr Berry, Rachel's right. I would never take advantage of your daughter." Will told her dads. "I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I swear to you that I will look after her and our child. They are my life now and I will do everything I can to take care of them. When Rachel graduates, I will do everything in my power to help her achieve her dreams and any dreams our child has."

Hiram pointed his finger at Will and glared.

"You." He said, his voice dangerously low. "Will stay -"

"Hiram." Leroy interrupted and he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. Will and Rachel were surprised at how calm he was compared to Hiram. "Let me handle this." Hiram turned to look at him then turned back to glare at Will before he straightened up and took a step back. When Leroy was sure Hiram was ok, he turned his attention to the couple. "Will, I want you to swear to us that you have not and will never take advantage of our little girl."

"I swear to you." Will promised.

"And do you really love her?" Leroy asked.

Will wrapped his arm around Rachel and gazed down into her eyes.

"More than anything in this world." He breathed.

"And swear to us that you will take care of our baby girl and your child." Leroy said.

"Leroy, what are you doing?" Hiram gasped.

Leroy held his hand up to his husband and ignored him as he continued to stare at Will.

"Swear it." Leroy insisted.

"I swear, sir." Will nodded.

"And Rachel, do you truly love this man?" He asked as he turned to his daughter.

"With all my heart." Rachel smiled.

"Ok." Leroy nodded.

"Leroy, you can't be serious." Hiram argued.

Leroy finally turned to Hiram.

"Hiram, I'm not saying I'm happy with this situation but I want our daughter to be happy. If this is what she wants then I'm not going to stop her and it's up to us, as her parents, to support every decision she makes whether we like it or not." Leroy told him. "Don't you want Rachel to be happy?"

"Yes but -" Hiram started but he struggled to find an argument. "She's just a baby herself. What if he decides to leave her with a child while he runs after the next young girl that walks by?"

"I would never do that." Will said.

"Hiram, we'll talk about this." Leroy said then turned to Will and Rachel. "Rach, honey, I think it's best if you stay with Will for a while."

"Are you throwing me out?" Rachel gasped.

"No, honey, of course not." Leroy answered. "I just think it's better if you stay with Will so I can talk to your dad alone. If that's ok with Will that is."

"Of course." Will nodded. "Honey, why don't you grab your things and we'll be on our way."

Rachel glanced at her dad who was glaring at the three of them.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be right back." She said.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before leaving the room. Will and Leroy watched her go before turning to each other.

"Mr Berry, I want to thank you for giving me a chance. You don't know how much this means to me." Will said.

"No, no, let's be clear on this, I'm not doing this for you. I still don't like the idea of my little girl's high school teacher being the father of her child, especially when she's just a child herself. I'm doing this for Rachel. I love her so much and I just want to see her happy. If she says she's happy with you then I'm not going to get in the way of that." Leroy explained then pointed a warning finger at Will. "But I'm warning you, you'd better look after her and if I hear you've hurt her -"

"I will never hurt her, sir. I swear to you. Like I said, Rachel is my life and if I lost her, I'd be nothing, I'd cease to exist." Will told him.

Rachel appeared at Will's side, a few bags in hand. She looked over Leroy's shoulder at her dad and saw that he'd turned his back on them all, his arms folded across his chest. She bowed her head sadly and fought back the tears.

"Will, I think we should go now." She said quietly as she stared down at the floor. "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie." Leroy replied and pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled away, she looked over again at her dad hopefully.

"Bye dad." She called.

Hiram said nothing and she turned her face to the floor again. She felt Will's arm slip around her waist and his lips in her hair.

"Come on sweetie." He whispered gently.

He took her bags from her and slipped them over his shoulders as he led her out.

Rachel was quiet throughout the car journey and she stared through the window, tears glistening in her eyes but never falling.

When they reached Will's apartment, he took her things into his room then came out to make them something to eat. She was silent through dinner too and she pushed her food around her plate with her fork, taking tiny mouthfuls here and there.

After dinner, they sat together on the couch, Rachel in his lap. Will had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she curled into his chest. He ran a comforting hand in circles over her back and placed kisses on the top of her head. She still wouldn't let her tears fall.

When they slipped into bed, Rachel sat with her back against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and hid her face in her arms as she finally let go. Huge sobs shook through her and she felt Will's arms slip around her and hold her tightly.

"Baby, it's ok." He whispered.

"No it's not. My dad hates me." She sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you." He replied.

"Yes he does. He couldn't even look at me." She argued.

"He doesn't hate you Rachel. He's just worried about his little girl. He wants to keep you safe and try and do what he thinks is best for you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt, he's just trying to protect you. He's just worried about the consequences for you if people find out the truth. Don't worry about it, he'll come around eventually. Leroy said he would talk to your dad, maybe he can make him see sense. Your dad doesn't hate you, he hates the situation. He loves you Rachel, he always will." He reassured her.

"But my dad's stubborn. Sometimes there's just no persuading him because he's convinced he's right. Sometimes he persuades my daddy into thinking the same thing. What if my daddy turns against me too?" She panicked as she looked up at him.

"He won't." Will insisted. "Rachel, your dads love you. They just need some time to cool off and then everything will be fine. They both just want to see their little girl happy and when they see how happy you are, they'll learn to accept it. I mean, you are happy right? You're not going to regret this?"

Rachel tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Of course not. I'm glad I made this choice. My heart belongs to you and only you and I know no one else could make me as happy as you can." She answered. Will smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "Do you really think my dads will be ok?"

"It might take a while but, yes I do. Everything's going to be perfect and I'll stop at nothing to make it perfect for you and our baby. I'd do anything to make you happy and I hope your dads will see that." He told her. He held her face in his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes. "Rachel Berry, you are my world now."

"I love you." She whispered.

Their lips met and Rachel let out a soft gasp into the kiss. The whole world melted around her as she lost herself in the feel of his lips moving in perfect sync with hers. Everything about him overwhelmed her. His gentle caresses, his soft lips, his voice barely above a whisper as he breathed endearments into her ear, his eyes gazing lovingly into hers as he made love to her – even his scent made her head spin and her heart burst through her chest.

Later, Rachel lay with her eyes closed as she ran her hand through Will's hair. He lay with his head on her chest as he gazed down at where his hand rested on her stomach, his thumb making small circles there.

"You're sure you're pregnant?" He asked.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and her hand stilled as she frowned.

"Of course I'm sure. My dads made me go see three obstetricians before they would believe it. Do you want to come with me to a fourth?" She replied.

"No, no, I believe you." He said quickly. "It's just...after..."

"Will, I'm not your ex wife." She said as she sat up, forcing him to sit up and look into her eyes. "I wouldn't make up something like this knowing all the hurt and pain and trouble it's going to cause. Why would I put everyone through that? Why would I make this up knowing you could lose your job or get arrested? Why would I risk losing my dads? Ok, I admit I was going to lie about the identity of my baby's father but I'd never tell anyone I was pregnant if I wasn't. Like I said, I'm not Terri."

"I know you're not and I know you'd never make up something as big as this. It's just, Terri thought she was pregnant and we both got so excited...but then she found out it was a hysterical pregnancy and that's when all the lies started." He explained. "I don't want there to be any lies between us, I don't want to lose you." He held her face in his hand. "I have never felt so much love for one person. If I lost you, that would be the end of me and you're the only one I've felt this way about. But I know you'd never lie about this, I just wanted to be sure you were one hundred percent certain."

"Well, I am." She nodded. "And just so you know, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you either and I never want to lose you."

They shared a loving smile before their lips met. Rachel felt the breath being taken from her and warmth spread through her body. When they broke away, they gazed dreamily into each other's eyes before lying back in their original positions and it wasn't long until they both drifted off.

Rachel was nervous about school the next day. She wasn't sure if word had got round that she was pregnant. She knew Quinn wouldn't say anything but who knew if anyone had overheard anything that had happened the day before. She knew what her neighbours were like for gossip and if anyone saw her leaving her home with bags packed and Will's arm around her, hundreds of different stories would be around town by now. Will reassured her that everything would be fine and that no one would even know but she wouldn't believe it until she got to school.

There was also the problem of telling everyone she was pregnant that was bothering her. Soon she'd be showing and she wouldn't be able to hide it. There'd be all sorts of questions asked and she wouldn't be able to answer them without exposing Will as the father. What the hell was she supposed to tell them all?

Before they left for school, Will pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her lips.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise you." He told her.

"You're forgetting one thing. Finn. I broke up with him last night and he's going to want to know why. I have to spend the whole day trying to avoid him. Who knows, maybe I'll have to avoid him until after we graduate and then I'll be in New York and I won't have to see him." She replied.

"Rach, baby, don't worry. Everything will be alright. Sure, the news might come as a bit of a shock to everyone but they'll get over it, just like they did with Quinn." Will reassured her.

"Yeah but everyone knew who the father of Quinn's baby was." Rachel mumbled as she turned and headed out the door.

Will gave her a lift to school, despite her arguments against it. How was she going to explain why they'd arrived together if someone saw? He then pointed out that she could just tell them the story that she was staying with him for a while and that it seemed silly for Rachel to walk to school when Will was driving that way.

Luckily, when they arrived at school nobody seemed to be looking anyway. Rachel let out a long breath as she hugged her books to her chest and walked into school after a quick goodbye to Will. She was surprised to see Quinn waiting at her locker for her. During the journey to school, Rachel wondered if she'd imagined the blonde's kindness or if it was just a trick and any moment now Quinn was going to do something to humiliate her. But the smile on Quinn's face was genuine and warm and Rachel found herself smiling back.

"Hey." Rachel smiled shyly.

"Hey." Quinn smiled back. "So, last night I get a phone call from a distraught Finn telling me you'd broken up with him and demanding to know why. Seems he saw me leaving the girls bathroom after you yesterday and he wanted to know if I'd said anything." Rachel quietly opened her locker and pulled out the things she needed. Quinn waited impatiently. "So...what happened? Did you do whatever it was your dads told you to do?"

Rachel sighed as she closed her locker then turned to Quinn.

"No. I couldn't." She answered. "I tried...but I couldn't..." She felt the tears burning in her eyes again. "And now Finn hates me, my dads hate me and I – I – I don't know if I can do this."

Quinn could see she was getting flustered so she put her arm around the brunette and led her into an empty classroom. She placed her in a chair and waited until she'd taken a few deep breaths.

"Tell me what happened." Quinn said gently.

"My dads...they don't approve of the real father so they told me...that I had to tell everyone Finn was the father, including Finn. They wanted me to lie. But I couldn't. I tried but I couldn't. I knew it wasn't right and I didn't want to hurt Finn or Wi – the father. I told the real father I was pregnant and he told me he loves me and that he'll look after us and I love him too. I couldn't do that to him and I love Finn enough to let him go and not go through with it. I haven't told him I'm pregnant, I don't know how to and I'm scared of how he'll react. Anyway, I ended up going back to the father and telling him I wanted to be with him and then we went over to my dads and...they didn't take it well. My daddy...he wants me to be happy but I know he hates this and my dad...my dad can't even look at me." The tears were starting roll down her cheeks but she carried on. "My daddy said I should move out for a while so he can talk to my dad but I'm so scared that they'll both turn their backs on me."

"Rach, they wouldn't do that to you." Quinn reassured her. "They love you and they just want what's best for you." Rachel laughed without humour as she remembered Will saying these words to her the night before. "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"I – erm – well – I – I was just walking around town in a daze, I didn't know where I was going, and...Mr Schue found me. He said I could stay with him – in his spare room." Rachel lied. "He spoke to my daddy and he said it was ok."

"Couldn't you have stayed with the father?" Quinn asked.

"It's...complicated." Rachel answered.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea. If his parents are anything like Puck's mom, I don't blame you." She replied. "Is it weird...living with your teacher?"

"It is a little weird." Rachel admitted truthfully. "But at least I get a lift to school every day."

"Well, if it ever gets too weird, you can stay with me and my mom." Quinn told her.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. "But I think we'll be ok."

"We?" Quinn frowned.

"Yeah. Me and junior." Rachel smiled as she ran her hand across her stomach causing Quinn to smile too.

"So, if you can't tell me who the father is, tell me about him. What's he like?" She asked.

Rachel's smile turned shy as she looked down at her hand on her stomach.

"He's amazing. He's smart and funny and incredibly handsome. He's very musical – of course." She told Quinn. "He tells me he loves me and he promised to take care of us and I know he will. He has such a big heart."

"Sounds like you like him a lot." Quinn grinned.

"I do." Rachel nodded. "I love him so much. I wish we could show people how in love we are but it's just so complicated."

"That's what I don't understand. If you love each other, why does it have to be so complicated? I mean, is it because he has a different religion and you can't mix? Is he a criminal?" Quinn frowned. "Or...wait...is he older?" Rachel's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "How much older?"

"Old enough." She mumbled back.

"Are you serious?" Quinn gasped. "Rach, I don't want to sound cruel or anything but, are you sure he loves you? Are you sure he's not just taking advantage of you?"

"No!" Rachel answered indignantly. "He would never do that and if I told you who he was, you would say the same."

"So I know him?" Quinn demanded.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed quickly as she struggled to find the words. She'd already said too much. Luckily, the bell rang, freeing her from having to sit through this interrogation.

"That's the bell. We have to go or we'll be late." She said quickly and jumped out of her chair.

Quinn watched her run out of the room with her eyes narrowed before following.

Later that day, the girls were heading to their lesson before lunch. Quinn had Spanish while Rachel had Math. Rachel wished she could swap places with the other girl for two reasons. The first reason was because she'd get to see Will even if they had to act like nothing was going on between them. It would have been nice to just have been in his presence and to maybe cast shy, secretive smiles at each other across the classroom when no one was looking. The second reason she wanted to swap was because Rachel had Math class with Finn and she didn't think she was ready to face him yet.

"Rach, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, ok?" Quinn said as they split off towards their separate classrooms.

"Ok." She nodded back.

As she rounded the corner, she saw Finn walking down the hallway towards her and she froze. Finn stopped in his tracks and he looked at her in surprise. She watched as the surprise changed to determination and she dropped her gaze to the floor as they both walked forward towards the door to the classroom. They stopped in the doorway facing each other, her eyes still trained on the floor though she could feel his burning her face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She mumbled back.

"Rach, I don't get it." He started. "We used to be -"

"Class is about to start, we should go in." She interrupted and darted into the classroom.

Finn followed behind her and she desperately searched for an empty seat on its own so he wouldn't sit next to her. There was a seat right at the front and she quickly sat in it. Finn paused at her desk before walking past to a seat at the back.

All through the lesson, she found it hard to concentrate as she felt Finn staring at her. She refused to turn around and look at him.

Rachel heaved a sigh of relief as the end of class bell rang and she started to pack her things away. She hadn't noticed that the students and the teacher had left by the time she'd stood up. Had she really been that slow? She looked around the empty classroom and froze again when she saw Finn closing the door and turning back to her. They stared at each other in silence, Rachel unable to break his gaze this time.

"I don't get it Rach." Finn said quietly. "I thought you and me...I thought we had something. I thought this was all we've wanted. I love you Rach."

"I love you too." She admitted.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Finn asked. This time she was able to look away and she felt her heart begin to race. This was it. This was her time to tell him. "What's going on?"

He took a step towards her and she stepped back.

"Don't." She whispered. "Finn, I...I broke up with you because I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I do love you Finn and I...I am so sorry. I swear to you, I never meant for this to happen. I thought...I thought this was what I wanted too...but then I met someone..." She told him. She looked at him and she saw his face had started to twist with pain as the pieces started to fall into place in his head. "I...I should have ended things with you before any of this happened. I...I'm so sorry."

She started to sob and she hid her face in her hands.

"Before what happened?" Finn asked, his voice dangerously low.

"I've been sleeping with him." She whispered. She looked up and the tears started to fall faster as she saw the pain on his face. "And I'm pregnant."

"What?" He whispered. "You're pregnant? How long has this been going on?"

"Three months." She mumbled.

"What?" He shouted. "Three months! You've been lying to me for three months? All those times you said you couldn't come over because you had ballet or you were working on your Glee assignment or whatever, you were actually seeing some other guy? For three months! I loved you, I would have done anything for you. How could you do this to me Rachel?"

"How could you lie to me about sleeping with Santana?" Rachel shouted back. "How could you lie to me and tell me that I'm the only girl you want or that I'm the prettiest girl in the school when I see you stare at _her_ or any other pretty girl that walks by?"

"You know I slept with Santana?" He gasped.

"I'm not stupid Finn." She yelled. Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself down. She looked up at him again once the red haze had lifted from her eyes. "I know that we weren't together at the time and I know it doesn't excuse what I've done to you -"

"No, it doesn't." Finn snapped.

"Finn, I never meant to hurt you. I swear, I never wanted to hurt you." She told him.

"Yeah, well you did." He replied, his eyes burning into hers. "I thought you were different from all the other girls. I thought you'd love me just as much as I loved you but you're just like all the rest. You don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own. As long as someone's paying you the slightest bit of attention you're happy. You know, what Quinn did to me, yeah that hurt. It hurt bad. But what you've done...it's ten times worse."

"Finn..." Rachel said, her voice breaking with more tears.

"Who is it?" Finn asked.

"I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Who is it?" He screamed, stepping towards her. Rachel cowered as she stepped back from him. "Is it Puck? Jesse? Tell me Rachel!"

"What the hell's going on?" A voice demanded. Rachel looked around Finn to see Quinn stood in the classroom doorway. Quinn took in Rachel's wide, frightened eyes and her shaking form and Finn's figure towering over her. She quickly entered the room and put herself between them as she glared up at Finn. "Get away from her."

"Or what?" Finn challenged.

Quinn brought her hand back and swung it towards his face at full force. The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek and the sharp sting in her palm told her it was a good slap. Finn stumbled back dazed as he clutched his now glowing cheek.

"I said, get away from her." Quinn repeated.

"I should have known you'd be involved. I should have guessed that you two would be best buddies." Finn said as he addressed Quinn. "But I don't get it Quinn. You've never liked Rachel, you'd stop at nothing to humiliate her in front of the whole school. Why are you suddenly her best friend? What's in this for you? Are you just waiting to humiliate her?"

Quinn slapped him hard again.

"I think it's wise you leave." She told Finn firmly.

Finn looked between them both and pointed.

"I am done with you both." He said and stormed out of the room.

The two girls listened as they heard Finn kicking and punching the lockers as he stormed down the hallway. Quinn turned to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. She could feel the smaller girl trembling in her arms and she tightened her grip on her.

"Hey, it's ok. Ignore Finn, he's just an idiot." Quinn told her.

"I've really hurt him Quinn." She sobbed. "I never meant to hurt him like that."

"I know." She replied.

"How did you know I was still here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I was waiting in the cafeteria for you and you were taking so long. I thought maybe your class were late but I saw Kurt and Mercedes in the lunch line and I knew they had the same class as you. I figured there was something wrong so I came looking for you." She explained.

Rachel nodded then started to think about something Finn had said.

"Quinn...why _are_ you doing this for me? Like Finn said, you've always hated me." Rachel said.

"I told you, I don't hate you, you're actually pretty cool. I want to help you because I know how it feels and you were there for me when I needed someone most and not just through my pregnancy. You were there for me when I needed a friend and now you need a friend. So here I am." Quinn explained.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to him."

"Finn?" Quinn spat. "Because I am not letting you go anywhere near him after what I just witnessed and if he has any sense, he wouldn't dare come near you."

"No, not Finn." Rachel answered.

"You mean the father." Quinn realised.

Rachel nodded.

"I just...need to see him for a few minutes. I just want him to hold me and tell me everything's ok." She told Quinn. "So...I need you to go get him for me."

"But...I don't know who he is." Quinn frowned.

"I'm going to tell you. I feel like I can trust you." Rachel said.

"You can trust me. I won't tell anybody, I swear to you." Quinn assured her.

"Ok." Rachel said as she took another deep breath and placed her hands over her stomach. "The father of my child and the man I've fallen in love with...is...Will Schuester."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel waited as Quinn processed what she had just told her. She watched the blonde's eyebrows shoot up and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, I understand why you can't tell anyone." Quinn said. "Mr Shue, huh?" Rachel nodded and Quinn nodded back. The surprised look disappeared and was replaced by a grin. "I knew it."

"You did? How?" Rachel gasped.

"Well, I didn't know for certain but when you sang that song in Glee club, I saw you looking at Mr Schue. But it wasn't just then, even before that, I saw the looks that passed between you two and I knew there was something there." She explained. "I just never knew you two were...that close."

"You can't tell anybody Quinn, promise me." She begged.

"I promise Rach, I won't say anything." Quinn reassured her.

"Good." Rachel smiled. "Look, could you go ask him to meet me in his office? Then you should probably get something to eat. Lunch hour's almost over and I feel bad for keeping you so long."

"Don't worry about it. Ok, I'll go get him." She replied.

"Thanks." Rachel said as the two girls left the classroom.

Quinn walked down the hallway to the teacher's lounge, thankfully not passing Finn on her way. When she'd entered the classroom and found Finn standing over Rachel like that, she couldn't believe her eyes. She'd never seen him so angry and she had to admit it frightened her too. She refused to think what might have happened if she hadn't interrupted them.

She stood in the doorway of the teacher's lounge and saw Mr Schue eating his lunch with Miss Pillsbury. She narrowed her eyes at the way the older woman was staring at him with admiration and the way she angled herself towards him, leaning in close.

"Back off, Missy, that's Rachel's man." She thought.

Quinn strode into the room and over to their table, shooting a slightly insolent look at Miss Pillsbury before turning to Mr Schue.

"Quinn, what can I do for you?" He asked in surprise.

"Rachel needs to talk to you. She's waiting in your office." She answered, her eyes all knowing.

Will swallowed and stood up quickly.

"Right." He said. "Erm – I'll see you around Emma."

"Yeah. Hey, I could stop by for coffee tonight if you wanted." Emma suggested.

"No!" Will and Quinn shouted together.

Will frowned slightly at Quinn before turning back to Emma.

"I have a load of papers and stuff I need to grade tonight." Will lied. "I've been putting them off but I really need to sit down and get them done."

"Oh...well, maybe some other time." Emma shrugged.

"Maybe." Will nodded. He followed Quinn down the hallway and he stared straight ahead as he stated rather than asked. "You know."

"Rachel told me everything." Quinn agreed. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away. They reached the turning for the cafeteria and Quinn stopped causing Will to pause too. "By the way, I saw the way you and Miss Pillsbury were back there and I swear, if you cheat on my best friend, I will help Coach Sylvester destroy you. I won't do anything that'll expose Rachel or hurt her or the Glee club, but I will destroy you."

As she shot him a warning glare, she placed her hand on her hip and walked away down the hallway to the cafeteria.

Will swallowed and walked in the opposite direction towards his office. Rachel was leaning against the wall by his door when he arrived and he had to fight the urge to grin. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and his heart sank.

"Is everything ok Rachel?" He asked.

"Can we talk in your office?" She mumbled.

"Sure." He nodded. When they went inside, Will closed the door and he turned to see Rachel closing the blinds. As soon as she was done, she launched herself at Will and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly and ran his hand through her hair. "Hey, honey what's wrong?"

"Finn." Rachel answered. "He knows. He demanded to know why I broke up with him and I couldn't lie. He knows I'm pregnant and then...then I wouldn't tell him who the father is and he...he got so angry. I was so scared. Quinn found us and he got mad at her too. He said things...things that hurt – but I know I deserved it and that I've hurt him so much more. I was just so terrified."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Will demanded.

"Not physically." She replied. "But Quinn hit him twice."

"Good." Will said. "I mean, I always thought he was a great kid and I had high hopes for him but no one hurts or upsets my Ray-Ray in any way."

Despite everything that had just happened, she couldn't help but smile shyly at him.

"I love it when you give me a nickname or call me yours." She said.

"Well I love you and you are mine." He smiled. "All mine."

She giggled before she remembered the reason for her visit and sighed. Placing her head back on his chest, she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating beneath her ear.

"Will, please tell me everything is going to be fine." She whispered.

"It will be, I promise." He reassured her. "It's going to be alright."

She looked up into his eyes before capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. He placed a hand in her hair as he placed his other at the base of her spine and used it to pull her closer. He'd usually have told her not to as they were still in school hours but he could feel her need for him to comfort her and he couldn't deny her without upsetting her more.

A gentle knock sounded on the door and Rachel sighed as they pulled apart. She looked deep into his eyes, keeping one hand on his chest over his heart.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled.

She smiled back before removing her hand and stepping away from him. The knock sounded again, a little louder this time.

"Guys, it's Quinn." Quinn's voice called through to them.

"Come on in Quinn." Will called back, a little relieved, and moved to sit behind his desk.

How could he explain why he was in his office with the blinds shut with a student to anyone else?

Quinn stepped into the room and closed the door behind her as Rachel sat down on Will's lap. It was a little strange for them both to be so open about their relationship in front of someone but it was nice. It felt good to finally tell someone how much they loved each other.

Quinn smirked a little at the couple as she stepped up to the desk.

"Ok, this is going to take a while to get used to." She said.

"Yeah, it'll take a while for us too." Will nodded.

Rachel and Will smiled lovingly at each other and their lips met in a kiss.

"Aright, I don't want to be seeing that." Quinn called.

Rachel giggled as she turned back to her friend.

"Sorry." She grinned.

"What can we do for you, anyway?" Will asked.

"Actually, it's something Rachel has to do." Quinn answered and looked at her friend. "It's almost the end of lunch period and you still haven't eaten anything. I brought you a sandwich. It's tuna and I know you're a vegan but it's all they had. Sorry."

Quinn held the sandwich out to Rachel who stared down at it.

"I can't eat it...but it smells so good. Thanks Quinn." Rachel said, her mouth starting to water. She took it from Quinn and opened the wrapper. "I can't eat this, this fish used to be alive...but it looks amazing." She took a bite out of it and slowly started to chew it. Will chuckled as she quickly started to take more bites. "This is cruel. I can't eat this." She mumbled through a mouthful. "Sometimes dolphins get caught in the tuna nets too."

"Rach, if you don't want to eat it, stop." Will laughed.

"I can't it tastes too good." She moaned. Once she'd finished, she sat back against Will's chest and sighed. "Ok, maybe tuna isn't so bad but is it bad that I want more?"

"I think we've found your first craving." Will chuckled as he ran a hand across her stomach.

He kissed the back of her neck causing her to close her eyes and smile. She wished she could stay there in his arms for longer but the bell rang meaning end of lunch period and the start of her next lesson. Luckily, it was a class she had with Quinn so it wouldn't be too bad. Would it?

Rachel stood up, pulling Will with her and holding his hands tight in hers.

"You promise everything will be ok?" She asked.

"I swear." He answered.

"Ok. I wish I didn't have to go to class. These past few days have been so emotional, I'm exhausted." She sighed. "This is doing nothing for my voice."

"It's probably not doing the baby any good either." Will replied. "Look, it's Thursday which means we'll soon be able to have a relaxing weekend together and there's no Glee club so you can rest your voice. We'll go home tonight and have a wonderful evening. Everything will be back to...well, I was going to say _normal_ but...this situation is not normal."

Rachel chuckled and he squeezed her hands.

"Ok, well I'll see you later. I'll meet you here at the end of the day." She told him. "Bye, I love you."

She gave him a brief kiss, both aware that Quinn was still in the room. Will smiled as they pulled apart.

"I love you too Ray-Ray. Now go, before you're both late for class." He said.

Rachel and Quinn left the room and walked down the hallway to their Geography class.

"I have to admit, you do look cute together and he obviously adores you." Quinn said.

"So...do you approve?" Rachel enquired.

"Well...it's a little weird." Quinn admitted.

"It's weird for you! You have no idea how weird it was for me, for us both probably, when we first started...seeing each other." Rachel told her. "But once we got past that...it all just felt so right. Do you approve even though it's all weird?"

"I do, yes." Quinn nodded. "Because like I said, it's obvious he adores you and he'd do anything for you. He'll look after you both and he won't abandon you."

"Try telling this to my dads." She mumbled, then shook her head out of her thoughts and smiled at Quinn. "Thank you. It's nice to have someone on our side for once."

When Rachel stepped into the room, every eye turned to her and it was obvious that news of her pregnancy had gotten round. People must have questioned Finn on his anger.

She shrank back and clutched her books to her chest, her eyes darting over each face.

"Hey, what are you all staring at?" Quinn demanded. "Haven't you ever seen someone entering a classroom before? Now I suggest you all go back to your pathetic little discussions and leave us alone."

The eyes swivelled to Quinn and eyebrows raised in surprise. Everyone looked between the two, wondering why the head cheerleader was defending someone from the very bottom of the food chain. Quinn shot them all a warning glare and they quickly averted their eyes and turned back to each other. Whispers went around the room, no doubt about what had just happened and speculations over the identity of who the father was of Rachel's baby.

Rachel looked at Quinn, not sure of what to do in situations like this. Quinn glanced at her then away and held her chin up high as she placed one hand on her hip and walked confidently over to two empty desks. She tried to copy the Cheerio, tried to remember how confident she felt when she wore her costume after the girls performance and everyone was staring at her, but it was just too hard. She wanted to curl up in the corner and block everyone out. No, she wanted to go home with Will and have him hold her as she curled up in his lap.

"How did you cope with all the...staring and the whispering?" Rachel whispered as the teacher entered the classroom and started the lesson.

"Don't let them see it's getting to you. If anyone stares, stare them down but I eventually learned to just ignore it and sooner or later everyone got bored and moved on to the next McKinley High scandal." Quinn told her.

"But how long will that take?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But listen, Rach, don't worry about it. You've got me and you've got...you know who..." Quinn was aware that people were listening in around them and sometimes she caught them glancing their way. She knew she couldn't say Will's name out loud. "And you've got everyone in Glee club and your dads."

"I don't know about that." Rachel sighed.

"They'll come around. They love you. They're not going to risk losing their little girl." Quinn reassured her.

Rachel just sighed again and turned her attention to the lesson. People kept glancing her way and she took Quinn's advice and looked each one in the eye, narrowing her own eyes at them. They'd quickly glance away and when Rachel looked at Quinn, the blonde was grinning at her and they high-fived under the table.

She was glad when the lesson ended though and the school day was over. She just wanted to go home and have a nice evening with Will like he'd said.

Rachel said goodbye to Quinn and started to walk towards Will's office when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she came face to face with Puck.

"Hey Puck." She said.

"Why is everyone saying you're pregnant and that I'm the father?" He demanded.

"Well...because I am pregnant." She answered.

"But I'm not the dad!" He argued. "I mean we...it was once like, a year ago. Unless...I don't know, was I drunk? Oh crap, did I come over to your house drunk or something?"

"Puck, you're not the father." Rachel laughed.

"Oh good." He breathed in relief. "Would you mind telling everyone that because it's already starting to ruin my reputation with the ladies, you know, getting one girl pregnant was bad enough but two – and both girlfriend's of the same guy."

"Don't worry, I'll let everyone know." She said.

"Thanks." Puck replied. "So...whose is it? I'm guessing from the way Finn was pounding the punch bag in the locker room that it's not his."

"No...it isn't." Rachel told him. "And I can't tell you who the real father is."

"Ok, alright." Puck shrugged. "Listen, whoever this guy is...he's doing you a lot of good. I've never seen you as happy as you have been these past couple of months and you seem so much more confident. I mean, the way you dress these days...you're smoking." Rachel blushed and giggled shyly. "Sure, Finn's my buddy and all and I should really be sticking up for him but...you're my friend too. You're happy and in time, Finn will get over this and he'll find the right girl and be happy too. Anyway, I hope it works out with this guy because you seem to really like him and you tell that baby daddy of yours that if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to."

"I will." She laughed. "Thanks Puck."

She pulled him into a quick hug and kissed his cheek. When they pulled away, there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"No problem." He smiled. "Oh and boyfriend or no boyfriend, you'll always be my hot little Jewish American princess."

Rachel laughed as she turned and walked down the hallway to Will's office. It felt good to have another person be happy for her and to have noticed the positive changes her new relationship had brought out in her. Why couldn't her dads see this too?

When Rachel knocked on the door of Will's office, she giggled as it was opened almost instantly. His eyes searched her face in concern and she knew he must have heard the rumours.

"Will, it's ok." She said with a smile. "I'm fine and I've decided I don't care what people think. Now can we go inside your office? I'd very much like to kiss you."

A smile spread across his face as he pulled her into his office. The blinds were still closed from earlier which was lucky for them as their lips met almost as soon as the door was closed. Rachel's arms went around his neck as Will wrapped his tightly around her waist. She sighed into the kiss and smiled. They kept their arms wrapped around each other as they pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"I missed you too." She pouted. "The time between lunch hour and now seemed to go on forever."

"Well, we have the evening to ourselves now. Hopefully that'll go nice and slow for us and Friday will zoom by so we can have an even better weekend." Will said.

"I hope so." She nodded.

They kissed again, pouring everything they felt for each other into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Rachel watched as Will kept his eyes closed as if savouring the kiss. She heard him let out a quiet breath before his eyes opened and looked into hers.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, Rachel Berry." He said. He sighed before grabbing his satchel and taking her bag from her. "You ready to go home?"

"Is the sky blue?" She asked sarcastically.

Will chuckled as they left the school together.

The parking lot was almost empty when they walked over to his car. There were only a handful of students and teachers getting into their cars and waiting in the line of traffic to leave. Rachel still felt as though people were staring at her in their rear view mirrors so she dived into the car and slammed the door shut quickly. Will climbed in beside her and looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"It's just...I don't care so much now about what people think or say behind my back...it's just the staring I can't handle. I feel like I'm being watched constantly and people are waiting for me to do something or say something that they could use to start another rumour." She explained. "I don't care what they say but it feels like I have no privacy any more. My personal life isn't personal. It's only been a couple of hours since they all found out and there's already so many stories out there." Rachel sighed as she put her face in her hands. Will reached a hand over and squeezed her knee gently. She looked up and smiled at him. "Anyway, I have a message. Puck told me to tell you that if you hurt me you'll have him to answer to."

"He told you to tell me this? _Me_? Does he know?" Will asked.

"No, he doesn't know and he didn't say you specifically, he told me to tell 'that baby daddy of mine'." She said.

"Oh. Well you can assure Puck that that baby daddy of yours would never hurt you, he loves you too much. He worships you." Will smiled.

Rachel smiled and blushed shyly as she placed her hands over his. He squeezed her knee again then turned his attention back to the road.

His mind wandered off as he pictured the two of them in a fairytale-like house, a baby in Rachel's arms. Another image popped into his head of him holding an older child proudly in his arms. They smiled and laughed as Will threw them in the air and caught them again. The little one wrapped their arms around Will's neck as he hugged them tight. He looked over towards a doorway and the sight took his breath away. Rachel was walking towards them in a long, flowing dress and wearing a radiant smile. She joined the two of them, placing an arm around Will and lifting her left hand to cup their child's face. He gasped as he spotted the gold band on her ring finger and when he looked down at his own hand, he found a similar one on his finger. He felt his heart swell with pride. Will placed his arm tightly around Rachel and smiled down at her before looking down at their child. The little one smiled back at him and opened their mouth to say one word.

"Daddy." Will whispered. Back in the present, Rachel giggled at the proud smile on his face as the word escaped his lips. He chuckled as he glanced at her and squeezed her leg again. "You know, I was so close to telling everyone I'm going to be a father. I'm just so...excited. I mean, the timing could have been a little better, at least after we'd been together a couple of years and you were out of high school."

"Yeah, that could have helped." She laughed.

They pulled up outside Will's apartment and he turned to look at her as he took both of her hands in his.

"I can't wait to do this with you. All of it. Have a baby, get married and grow old together." He said.

"Married? You see us getting married?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded before his own eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "I mean – in a couple of years...if you wanted to...get married – you don't have to. I am talking _years_ in the future."

Will fell silent and waited anxiously for Rachel to say something. He couldn't read anything from her expression or her eyes. He held his breath as she broke his gaze and glanced out of the windows around them. When she turned back to look at him, she smiled and leant across the gap between them. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss, taking him by surprise. She pulled back and held his face in one of her hands, running her thumb across his cheek.

"Will, I love you and...some day in the future...I would love to marry you." She smiled shyly.

"Really?" Will asked excitedly. Rachel nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her across the gap slightly. "Oh, that is amazing. I love you so much."

As he held her, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to inhale her scent.

"Will, I hate to ruin this romantic moment but there are people coming and they might see us." She said as she spotted a middle-aged couple walking their way.

"Right." He replied quickly and let go. "Let's go inside."

After eating dinner, they spent the evening curled up together on the couch and watching their favourite musicals. Rachel was disappointed when it was time for bed as it meant that Friday was almost here and she'd have to endure another torturous day of stares and whispers.

As she'd suspected, most of her Friday was spent sending glares to the people that stared just like Quinn had taught her. With the help of the head Cheerio, she got through it and managed a day without tears, only smiles.

As the apartment door closed behind them at the end of the day, Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before hanging her jacket up. She turned to Will and wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"So...our first weekend together..." She breathed. "All alone...with no one to interrupt us, no places we need to go..." She pressed herself into him and brought her lips to brush his. "No reason to leave the apartment at all. In fact, I don't see a need for these."

Rachel's hands slid from around his neck, over his shoulders to his tie. She loosened the knot and slipped it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind her. She kept her eyes locked with his as she smiled seductively and started to unbutton his shirt, thankful that he'd decided against a sweater-vest that morning. With each button she popped open, she pressed her lips to his exposed chest, still covered by the t-shirt he wore underneath.

Will's breath shook as he felt her warm lips through the material. His eyes burned with the same fiery desire as Rachel's were and his mind was starting to cloud over. At the moment just before his mind snapped and he gave in to her, he remembered he had to be the responsible adult. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from pushing the shirt from his shoulders and took a step back.

"Rach, as much as I'd love to do this with you all weekend – and trust me, I'd really, really love it if we could..." He told her. "But haven't you got assignments and things to do for school?"

"Nothing that can't wait." She shrugged and went to pull out of his grip to continue her assault.

"Rach, stop. I really think you need to spend some time on your school work." He said as he took another step back.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves to do whatever we want and you want me to do _school work_?"

"Not the whole weekend, just a couple of hours maybe. I'm already distracting you from your work as it is. I don't want you falling behind because of me." He explained. "I'm not ruining your chances of graduating next year."

"Fine." Rachel huffed and turned to grab her bag off the floor where Will had placed it.

Will watched as she stormed into the living room and sat down heavily on the floor. She pulled out her school books and threw them to the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying. Like you wanted me to." She spat back. "Who are you, my teacher, my boyfriend or my dad?"

"Rach, I'm just trying to do what's best for you. If you don't study or do the assignments, you'll fall behind and your grades will go down. You're a smart girl but having me distracting you, affecting your grades, it's not going to reflect that. Do you want to be kept behind a year?" Will asked. Rachel looked away and sighed as she shook her head. "When you graduate, it should be with the best grades you can achieve and it should be with your friends. Years in the future, you should be able to look back on your school years and be proud. I'm doing this for your benefit, Rach."

She sighed again before looking at him and giving him a small smile.

"I know." She nodded. "You're right as always. Thank you."

While Rachel studied, Will sat on the couch and graded papers while thinking of themes for the next Glee assignment. As he was working, he heard the most beautiful sound. He looked up, recognising the sound anywhere, to see Rachel singing quietly to herself as she studied. A smile formed as he watched her. She seemed completely unaware of him watching her. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear revealing more of her stunning features to him. Her pink lips and the soft, velvety skin of her cheeks he could kiss forever. Those sparkling, deep brown eyes he could lose himself in.

"Well I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough." She sang.

"I'm giving you all my love." Will sang.

She looked up at him and blushed as she smiled shyly.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked.

"No, not at all." He smiled. "I was pretty much done. Say, are you finished here?"

"I think so." She sighed as she looked at her text books on the floor. "I don't know how much more Math my brain can take in one night."

"Ok, let's leave the school work for now. How about we get something to eat then take a soak in the tub?" He suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." She replied.

Will helped her to her feet and pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her hips. His smile turned dark and seductive as she looked into his eyes.

"And then after...we do what you wanted to do and what I would very much like to do." He smirked.

"It just gets better and better." She grinned as she slipped her arms around his neck. Rachel brought her lips up to his and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, Will smiled dazedly at her causing her to giggle. "Are you sure you don't want to just skip the eating part and go straight to the tub?"

Will chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You've not had anything since that tuna sandwich, you must be starving and don't forget, you're eating for two now. If you go hungry, then so does our little one in there." Will said as he placed a hand over her stomach.

She smiled down at his hand and placed hers on top.

"Our little one." She repeated. "It's taking me a while to get used to the fact that I'm not the only one in this body. There's a life growing inside of me and they need me to protect them and keep them safe and healthy. I can't be selfish, I have to put their needs first." She looked up into his eyes. "Let's go get something to eat." She took his hand as they walked into the kitchen. "You know, I wouldn't argue so much about doing these things if you weren't so hot. I'm always thinking of things we could be doing. Like today I wondered if I could somehow get you alone in your office and make out."

"Where did sweet, shy, innocent Rachel Berry go?" Will laughed.

"She grew up." Rachel shrugged then looked slightly worried at him. "Why? Do you not like this Rachel?"

"I love this Rachel, very much." Will said as he wriggled his eyebrows. "She's very hot. But so is the old Rachel, in her own little way. She's the Rachel I fell in love with in the first place – not that I'm not in love with this Rachel. I'm just saying, don't forget who you really are."

"This _is_ who I am. This is who I was on the inside but I was too afraid to show it. Now she's here I'm not letting her go away again but I won't forget the old Rachel." She replied.

"As long as you're happy." He smiled. "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to change yourself to make other people happy. We all love you just the way you are."

She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

That night as they lay in bed, Will placed his hand over Rachel's stomach and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Will, there is actually somewhere I need to go tomorrow." Rachel said. "I have an appointment to see my obstetrician and I was wondering...would you like to come with me? It's out of town of course. My dads settled on one where no one would recognise me and well, you know how news travels here. It means you could come with me and no one would know you were my teacher...we could be a real couple in public – if you want to come of course."

"I would love to." Will grinned. "I want to be involved in anything and everything to do with you and this baby." Rachel smiled and kissed him. Her smile disappeared as she remembered the other place she wanted to go. Will's expression immediately turned to one of concern as he caught the look on her face. He propped himself up on his elbow and held her face in his hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "Baby, what is it?"

"Well...after we've been to see the obstetrician...I want to go see my dads. I haven't heard from them since I came here and I miss them...and I need to know if my dad still hates me." She explained.

"Rach, we've been through this. Your dad doesn't hate you he's just worried about you." Will told her.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "It just feels that way. So...will you come with me to see my dads?"

"I don't know if me being there is a good idea." Will hesitated.

"Please Will." She begged. "I need you with me for support just in case my dad is still being stubborn and won't talk to me. I can't deal with the pain of that alone. Please Will, come with me."

Will looked into her big, round, pleading eyes and sighed.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Alright, I'll come." He said. "And even though I'm the last person your dads will want to see, I'll still go with you and stand by your side because that's the amazing boyfriend I am."

"Oh absolutely amazing. The best." Rachel nodded and giggled. She pulled him in for a kiss then pulled back to smile at him. "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"Like I said, I'll do anything for you." He replied.

They shared a loving kiss before Will lay back down and pulled her to lie across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tight as she snuggled into him.

"Goodnight my love." She whispered.

"Goodnight my little Ray-Ray." He whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Rachel wandered into the bedroom, fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around herself, while Will finished up in the bathroom. She was thinking about what he had said the night before about not losing who she was. Had she really changed that much? She'd just wanted to be more confident and sexy and less annoying. She didn't want to become completely unrecognisable.

She went over to her bag of clothes and rummaged through to see what she'd thrown in in her haste to get back to Will after leaving him alone with her dads. At the bottom she found one of her old animal sweaters all crumpled up. She straightened it out and smiled. She lay it out on the bed then turned back to her bag. Inside she found a skirt and some knee-high socks that went perfect with her sweater.

She was dressed and straightening out her skirt when Will walked into the room, towel tied loosely around his waist. His step faltered when he saw her and she looked up curiously. His eyes were wide as they travelled over her, taking longer when they reached her legs. His mouth hung open as they wandered up from where her socks ended and the skirt began.

"Will? What is it? Don't you like it?" She asked, worried.

"No, no, I like it. Maybe a little too much. I forgot how...hot you looked in those skirts with those socks." He told her, still staring at her legs.

"You think I look hot?" Rachel asked. "But look at me." She lifted her sweater to show off her stomach. "This skirt used to fit perfectly but now it's tight and makes me look fat."

Will smiled as he looked at her slightly rounded stomach and thought of their child inside. He could just see it poking out over the waistband of her skirt. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a soft, warm glow he never saw when Terri claimed to be pregnant.

"You don't look fat. You look beautiful." He told her. Rachel blushed as she dropped her sweater back down and tucked her hair behind her ear. He walked over to her and slid his hand into her hair, pulling her lips to his. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back. He pulled back to rest his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed.

He kissed her once more before he winked at her and turned to get dressed.

They were sat in the waiting area later that morning, waiting to see Rachel's obstetrician. Will sat beside Rachel, one hand holding hers with their fingers locked together and the other on her stomach. He couldn't wait to get a glimpse of their baby and he couldn't stop smiling. It was when they'd entered the building that Will finally realised this was all happening. It was real. He was going to be a father. For a split second he'd been scared and wondered if he could do this but when he looked down at Rachel, all his fears evaporated and the excitement kicked in.

He looked around at all the other parents, some of the moms in various stages of pregnancy. He could tell the couples who'd done this before from the couples who, like him and Rachel, were new to this.

"Is this your first?" He heard a voice ask.

Will looked around to see a heavily pregnant woman on the other side of Rachel smiling at them.

"Yes." Rachel nodded shyly. "What about you?"

"Oh no." The woman laughed. "This is our fourth." She smiled at the man sitting next to her and he smiled lovingly back. "We have three little boys already and we're about to have another one. All men running about the house. I'm Linda by the way. This is my husband Mark."

"I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend Will." Rachel replied.

Rachel squeezed Will's hand and they both smiled. It felt good to be able to be honest with someone about their relationship and not have to hide it.

"Nice to meet you." Mark nodded. "Are you excited? Nervous?"

"A bit of both, I think." Will answered.

"Don't be nervous." Linda told them. "It's not that scary. The doctors are all really nice and really helpful when it's your first. They'll talk you through everything and if you have any questions or concerns, they're there for you. Plus, you could always talk to people like us who have had kids and you have each other. You won't be alone in this, there'll always be someone to talk to or ask for help." Will squeezed Rachel's hand and she squeezed back. "So how long have you two been together?"

Rachel looked at Will, her eyes wide as he struggled to find something to say.

"Well – erm – we – we've sort of -" Will stammered.

"We've been together just over four months." Rachel half lied. "So this was a surprise for everyone...including us."

"A good surprise though." Will added. "I can't wait to be a father and I couldn't have picked a more amazing woman."

Rachel blushed and hid her face in her hair.

"Aaw Mark, they're so cute." Linda said.

Thankfully, Rachel was saved from blushing an even darker shade of red by a doctor stepping into the room.

"Ms Berry?" He asked.

Rachel and Will stood up and stepped towards the doctor.

"Good luck to you both." Linda said.

"Thanks, you too." Rachel smiled. "It was nice to meet you."

Will clasped Rachel's hand in his as they followed the doctor to his office, casting excited smiles at each other.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Ms Berry." The doctor said as they sat down in his office. "I see you've not brought your fathers with you today."

"No, not today." Rachel replied with a hint of sadness. "Again, I apologise for how rude they were to you. They just didn't want to believe it was true, although you were the third obstetrician to confirm I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry about it, we get a lot of angry and upset parents." He told her. "So who is this you've brought with you?"

"This is Will, my boyfriend. He's the father." Rachel answered.

"I see. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." He laughed as he addressed Will.

"It's not been easy." Will admitted. "But I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried about how it's all affecting Rachel. She's had some very emotional days."

She gave him a sad smile as he squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Berry?" The doctor asked.

"Well, emotionally, excited, nervous, a little worried about seeing my dads later and how that will go. Physically, I feel sick – this morning sickness never goes away. I'm also very, very tired." She answered.

"Well, I suggest a quiet, relaxing weekend for you. Plenty of rest and try and avoid high levels of stress for a while." The doctor advised. "Now, shall we take a look at your little boy or girl?" Rachel nodded excitedly and stood up. The doctor handed her the gown and gestured towards the curtained area. "Miss Berry, you know what to do."

"Sadly, I do. I did this three times in the space of a week." She sighed.

"I'll just step out of the room for a few moments." The doctor smiled.

As the doctor left, Rachel stepped behind the curtain to change into the gown. When she was done, she got up on the bed and lay back. Will stood by her side and held her hand.

"You didn't have to go behind there you know." He smirked.

He leant over her and kissed her, his tongue slipping past her parted lips to tangle with hers. His lips moved to her neck and she giggled as she pushed him away.

"Will, not here." She laughed.

Will sighed as he pulled away and smiled. They both looked up as the doctor walked back into the room.

"Are we ready?" He asked. Rachel nodded as he walked over to her. "Right, let's take a look shall we?"

The doctor prepared his machine and Will chuckled. Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, no screens so I can't see what's going on? No fake footage?" He laughed.

She glared at him and gritted her teeth.

"Will, as I said before, I am not Terri. Stop comparing me to her, I hate it when you do that." She told him.

"Sorry, I'm not comparing you and I didn't mean to upset you. I won't mention Terri again, I promise." He replied.

She smiled and squeezed his hand to show he was forgiven then turned her attention to the doctor who was waiting patiently for them. He adjusted her gown and squirted the gel onto her stomach.

"It's cold." She giggled. The doctor put the probe to her stomach and started to move it gently around. Rachel gasped as a little peanut-like shape appeared on the screen. "Is that our baby?"

"It is." The doctor nodded.

"Oh my gosh, it's so tiny." She whispered. "Will, that's our baby."

When she looked up at him, she saw him smiling proudly at the screen with tears in his eyes.

"I know." He breathed. "This is amazing. It's just so...wow."

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." The doctor smiled.

He froze the screen to show the image of their baby and printed off a couple of photos. After handing them to Will, he slipped out of the room for a while.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Will said. "In a few months, we're going to be parents."

"I know, I can't believe it either." She laughed.

"Call me crazy but, before we were, you know – 'officially' together, I used to watch you sleep in my arms and imagine all this happening with you. Years in the future though obviously. But even though it's happening so soon...it still feels right. Everything feels right with you." He said and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too." She grinned. When they looked at the picture of their baby, Rachel placed her hand on her stomach and Will put his over hers. She sighed as she moved her fingers so they locked with his. "Do you think we can do this? I mean, how long before people find out the truth? What happens after the baby's born? How are we supposed to explain it when the baby starts calling you daddy?"

"Rach, honey, it'll be ok. We'll think of something. I promise you, everything is going to be fine." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

As he pulled her into a hug, she buried her face in his chest and clung to his shirt, breathing in his scent.

When they left the doctors, Rachel started to walk towards Will's car but he held her hand tight in his and pulled her away. He started to lead her towards the centre of town.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Let's not go home yet. Now we're somewhere we can finally be together in public, I want to take advantage of that. I want to take you out for lunch." He explained.

They found a little restaurant that looked like an English tea shop and Rachel instantly fell in love with its décor. Once they'd eaten their lunch, they sat holding hands across the table, occasionally sharing a sweet kiss. No one stared, no one was outraged, no one was calling the cops to drag Will away. No one here knew them and no one here cared.

When it was time for them to go home, Rachel's heart sank. She didn't want to have to go back and lie to everyone all the time and pretend that there was nothing going on between her and Will. At home, she constantly had to be on guard so she didn't say or do anything that might let the truth slip.

She was also worrying about what she might find when she went to visit her dads. What if her dad still wouldn't speak to her? What if he'd brainwashed her daddy into not wanting to talk to her either? She didn't want to lose her dads, she didn't know what she would do if she did.

"Are you ok?" Will asked as they walked up to the door of her dads house. "You were really quiet on the way here."

"I'm fine. I just...I want this to work out. I want my dad to talk to me again and for them to be ok with this. I just want their blessing and to tell me they'll support me whatever I choose to do." She told him.

"It's going to be ok Rach, I swear to you." He replied.

She took a deep breath as she pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, it was opened by her daddy who smiled in surprise when he saw her.

"Rachel, honey, it's so good to see you." He grinned.

He pulled Rachel into a tight hug and she felt tears of relief start to form.

"I've missed you daddy." She whispered.

"We've missed you too angel." He replied. When they separated, he nodded towards Will, his expression slightly cooler. "William."

"Mr Berry." Will nodded back.

Leroy turned his attention back to Rachel and put his arm around her.

"How's dad?" She asked nervously.

"Come on in and talk to him. He's missed you so much." Leroy answered. He led them both into the kitchen where Hiram had his back to them making coffee. "Hiram, look who's here."

"Hey dad." Rachel said quietly as her dad turned to look at her.

"Rachel." He said in surprise.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, good. How about you? Is the...baby ok?" Her dad replied.

"Yeah, I've been...good and the baby is fine. We went to see my obstetrician today." She told him. "We have pictures if you want to see."

"Sure." He nodded. Rachel watched him nervously as he stood beside her and took the pictures from her. He stared down at the pictures, his eyes welling up just a little. "I remember your first sonogram. You were so tiny. I knew, even though the doctor said he couldn't tell the sex yet, I knew you were going to be our little princess...and you were. From the day you were born, you were so perfect and we were so proud."

"Not now though, huh? I'm not perfect any more now and what have you got to be proud of?" Rachel mumbled.

"Oh honey." Her dad whispered and pulled her into a hug. "You are perfect and we are so proud of you. We know you'll be ok. You're strong and smart and we know you'll make the decisions that are best for you. You've already proven yourself to be stronger than we all thought you were, including yourself. I mean, you're not letting this affect your school work, you're not letting it ruin your future and we know you'll do your damned hardest to look after this baby. Honey, I love you and I am so sorry for the way I acted. Can you forgive your old dad?"

"Of course I can. I love you too dad." She smiled. "So...does this mean you're ok with me and Will?"

She felt his arms stiffen around her and she peeked up at him to see his face. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead.

"Well...if you really can't live without him and if he makes you happy and -" He finally acknowledged that Will was in the room as he turned his glare on him. "He promises to love you and care for you both and never hurt you."

"I swear to you sir, I love Rachel with all my heart and I could never hurt her. I will do everything I can for her and our baby." Will promised him.

"Then...I guess I'll have to be ok with it. I want my baby girl to be happy." He said and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled at Will over Hiram's arm and he smiled back. When he looked at Leroy, he saw he had his hands held to his mouth as he smiled a watery smile.

"Any room in that hug for me?" Leroy asked.

"Come here." Hiram grinned.

Rachel giggled as her dads hugged her tight between them, squeezing her in the middle like they used to when she was a little girl.

"Erm...dad, daddy, you're kind of squishing the baby." She said. They laughed as they broke away and each gave her a kiss on her cheek. She walked over to Will and held both his hands in hers. Her dads discreetly turned away and made conversation with each other. "Isn't this great? My dads are finally ok with us." Will smiled at her as her eyes shone with happiness and excitement. She couldn't stop grinning and her cheeks were slightly flushed. This was the happiest he had seen her in a long time. "And they still love me."

"Rach, I told you, they never stopped loving you." Will said. "They just needed time to process things. Look, I'm going to go back to the apartment and let you spend some time with your dads. Call me when you want to come back and I can pick you up."

"Ok." She nodded. "Bye sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. She caught his lips in a brief kiss and hugged him. When Will looked over at her dads, they were still looking away but he could tell they'd seen them kiss by the silence between them and the stiffness to their postures. He didn't know whether to say goodbye or not then decided to when he realised it might be rude if he didn't. "Goodbye Mr and Mr Berry."

"Will." Leroy replied.

Hiram just nodded, looking anywhere but at him. Will gave Rachel one last smile before he left the house.

Once Will had gone, Rachel turned to her dads, her hands on her hips.

"Could you please be a little more tolerant with him?" She asked. "And why haven't I heard from either of you?"

"Ok, first, fine we'll work on the tolerance thing." Leroy said. "And second, I wanted to call you but _someone_ -" He glared at Hiram. "Was being too stubborn and wouldn't let me."

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't want to admit I was wrong for trying to make you leave Will and go back to Finn and I didn't want to be ok with this. But this morning I realised I had to be if I didn't want to lose you." Hiram explained. "I swear, I was just about to make a coffee and then we were going to call."

"Is that true?" She asked Leroy.

"It is." He nodded. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Me too." Hiram nodded.

"Well, we're ok now so let's just forgive and forget. Come on, I haven't seen you for days, let's just spend some time together and have fun." Rachel said.

It was starting to get late and after yawning for what felt like the tenth time in a row, she decided to call Will to come and pick her up. She gave her dads one of the baby pictures to keep and they demanded that she gave them a copy of every picture she would take or get of the baby.

She heard Will's car arrive a few minutes later and hugged and kissed her dads goodbye. Just as she was about to leave, her dad called her back.

"Rach, honey, wait." He called and she turned to look at him. "Come home."

"What?" She gasped.

"We want you to come home." He told her. "We miss you."

"Oh..." She replied. She was stunned. She missed her dads too and she would have jumped at the chance to come home but something was stopping her. "I'll think about it."

She gave them one last hug before leaving the house.

"Hey baby, have fun with your dads?" Will asked as she climbed into the car.

"It was great." She mumbled, staring down at her lap.

"Good." Will nodded, a slight frown forming.

He instantly knew something was wrong but he didn't press her on it. She'd tell him when she was ready, he hoped. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drove them back to his apartment. She was silent throughout the whole journey and she never took her eyes off her clasped hands in her lap. Will sighed as he parked the car outside the apartment and went to get out.

"They want me to move back in with them." She suddenly blurted out.

Will froze in his reach for the door handle.

"Oh." He said and turned to look straight out the front window. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean, I miss them so much and part of me really wants to go back but..."

Will took a deep breath before he started to get out of the car again.

They passed the evening in almost silence. Will refused to look at her and she knew he was upset, possibly even a little hurt. It hurt her too to know that she was the cause of this. She tried to get him to say something, anything at all. She'd stare at him until she knew he knew she was but he'd never look up at her. She brushed past him but still he didn't look or say anything. At dinner she tried making small talk but he stared down at his food, not giving anything back.

When it was time for bed, Will got in and lay staring up at the ceiling. She got in beside him and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest, needing him to hold her. He was still beneath her and she felt her eyes start to burn with tears. Suddenly his arms wrapped tight around her and he buried his face in her hair.

"Don't go." He whispered. Rachel pulled herself up slightly to look into his eyes. "Please don't move back in with your dads. Stay here with me."

"Will, I promise you, if I moved back in with them, it would change nothing between us. I still love you more than anyone and if you're worried about missing out on anything to do with the baby, don't be. I won't let you miss a thing." She told him.

"No, it's not just that. Yes, I do worry that once you move back, I'm not going to be around all the time to help you through this, or witness our baby's first kick or anything like that. I don't want to miss out on anything. But that's not it. We've been living together for the past few days now and it has just been so...amazing. I've loved every minute of it. Having you to wake up to, being able to hug you or kiss you whenever I want, just being around you – I've loved all that. Yes, like everything else that's happening, people would say it's way too soon but it has never felt so right for me. If you leave, it'll be like you're taking a huge piece of me away." He explained. "I don't want you to go."

"Will..." She whispered.

"But if you really want to move back in with your dads then I won't stop you. I don't want you to stay here out of guilt and make yourself unhappy." He said.

She stared into his eyes for a few moments before she reached up and held his face in her hand.

"I do miss my dads a lot." She nodded. Will sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for her to deliver the blow. "But it is nothing compared to how much I'd miss you if I left. Home for me is wherever you are. This is my home now. So if you don't mind...I'd like to stay."

"You want to stay?" He asked hopefully.

"I do yes." She smiled.

He pulled her into a passion filled kiss and grinned as they broke apart.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I mean, I could always go visit my dads and maybe stay over at the weekends. It's not like they're a million miles away. I want to stay here, with you."

"I love you." Will smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

The next day, Rachel lay on the couch reading a book. They'd decided to spend the last day of their weekend at home and just relax. Will walked out of the bedroom and stood beside the couch.

"Hey Rach, what's this?" Will asked as he handed her a piece of paper.

Rachel glanced at it and blushed.

"It's nothing." She mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like song lyrics to me." He said.

She put her book aside and sat up. He sat beside her and waited.

"They are but they're just silly really." She told him as she started to scrunch them up.

"Wait, let me see." Will said. She reluctantly handed him the piece of paper and he straightened it out so he could read it. She fidgeted nervously as he read in silence. "And you wrote these yourself?" She nodded whilst staring at the floor. "Rach, these are amazing...and so sad."

"I wrote them when I first found out I was pregnant and I thought everything was over." She mumbled taking the lyrics to the song she'd entitled 'Get It Right' from his hand and reading them over again.

"They're really good." He reassured her. "And you've given me an idea for Glee club. I think we should write our own original songs for Regionals and for our solo...I want you to perform this – only if you want to, I'm not forcing you. Plus, I think we should discuss it with the rest of Glee club so it seems fair."

"Will I can't sing this. It's not good enough for us to win." She protested.

"Rach, we will win with this song. It's amazing." He told her.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so." He answered. "So...does that mean you'll do it?"

"If the rest of Glee club like it." She smiled shyly.

"They'll love it." He told her and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as he did.

Later that night, Rachel lay in Will's arms with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Will...the other day while we were in your car, you said that you see us getting married..." She said.

"I did." He nodded.

"Is that something you still see?" She asked.

"I do." He smiled. "Have you had second thoughts? Do you still want to marry me?"

Rachel looked into his eyes and smiled. She brought her lips to brush against his, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I do." She breathed.

He closed the small space between their lips and kissed her lovingly.

Rachel walked down the school hallway in a dream-like state and a smile on her face, clutching her school books to her chest. She didn't notice Quinn appear at her side. The blonde girl tugged her arm and broke her out of her trance.

"Rachel!" Quinn called.

"Huh? Oh sorry Quinn. Good weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it was good. My mom took me for lunch on Saturday. She's still trying to make up for letting my dad kick me out of the house last year. Then Sunday...I met up with Sam..." She explained.

"Oh really?" Rachel smirked. "Do I sense a little spark between you two?"

"What? Me and Sam?" Quinn snorted. "No way. No way at all." Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked at her as she blushed. "Anyway, how did your weekend with Will go? I want to know all the details – well not all the details, you can spare me a few things."

"It was amazing. We went for my baby scan and we both got to see our baby for the first time. It was so beautiful and it was just so nice to finally have a happy moment for us. Then we went for a romantic lunch and after we went to see my dads." Rachel grinned.

"How did that go?" Quinn asked.

"It was great. I talked to them and I finally got them to accept that I'm with Will and I am going to have his baby." She answered. "They told me they missed me and wanted me to come home and I got so confused. I wanted to go back but I didn't want to leave Will and he told me he didn't want me to go either. So..." Rachel bounced on the spot excitedly and Quinn waited expectantly for her to finish. "I'm moving in with him."

"Oh Rachel, that's great." Quinn smiled.

"I know." She nodded. "Also...I think we're engaged."

"You're engaged?" Quinn shouted in surprise.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed as people stopped and stared at them. She pulled the blonde into an empty classroom. "Did you have to shout that so loud?"

"Sorry." Quinn whispered. "But – you're engaged? What? How? When?"

"I didn't say we _were_ engaged, I said I _think_ we're engaged." Rachel corrected. "Will was talking about the future and he told me...he saw us getting married. He asked me if I wanted that too and I said yes. So technically he didn't ask me to marry him we just said we'd both like to marry each other."

"Sounds like you're engaged to me." Quinn replied.

"Do you really think -" Rachel started to ask but the door opened and she stopped. Finn was stood in the doorway and both girls turned to him with cold glares. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Finn told her. "Quinn, I saw Sam at your locker, he told me he saw you come in here. I think he's waiting for you."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Rachel." She replied.

"Quinn, it's ok." Rachel said. "I'll be out in a minute. Go to Sam."

Quinn narrowed her eyes into a glare and kept her eyes on Finn as she walked to the door.

"I'm watching you." Quinn warned.

Once she'd gone, Finn closed the door and turned to Rachel, his eyes on the floor.

"What's this about Finn?" She asked impatiently.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened. I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said and I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so..." Finn sighed and looked up at her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." She smiled. "Can you ever forgive me for what I've done, for hurting you?"

"Yeah, I think I can." He nodded. Silence fell between them as they stared at each other. After a few moments, Finn walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I still love you Rachel."

"You know I'll always love you too." She told him.

"Come back to me Rach. We were great together and we still could be if you give us a chance. I can take care of you and the baby, you don't have to worry about that. I'd probably do a better job than this other guy is." Finn said.

"He is doing a great job." Rachel defended him.

"Then how come nobody knows who he is? How come nobody's seen him around? How come you're living with Mr Schue and not the father of your baby?" Finn demanded. "If I were the father, I'd want you to stay with me so I could take care of you."

"Finn, he _is_ taking care of us. It's just...complicated." She sighed. "And I'd be grateful if you'd just butt out. I love him and I will stay with him. You and I...we're not getting back together Finn."

"See, I know you'll change your mind. Our assignment for Glee club was a duet and we were going to sing together. Singing always helps you express your feelings or helps you realise them. I think singing this song will help remind you of how you feel about me." He explained as he passed her a piece of paper.

Rachel looked at it and sighed.

"I'm not singing this song with you Finn." She told him.

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" He asked.

"No, you're not. I don't want to sing it with you because it won't change anything." She answered.

"Just sing it with me." He insisted.

"Fine." She sighed. "But don't blame me when nothing happens and you get hurt."

She walked out of the room and down the hallway in search of Quinn. As she turned the corner, she spotted her a few metres away standing at Sam's locker. The blonde girl was leaning against the locker beside his and was smiling shyly at him as they talked. With a knowing smile, Rachel turned away and made her way to first period as the bell rang. Her smile widened as she remembered her first class was Spanish.

She took a seat at the back of the class so she could admire Will without anybody seeing. He had his back to the class as he gathered some text books from his desk and she sighed as she longed to walk over and wrap her arms around him from behind. He would slowly turn to her and smile as he gazed into her eyes. He'd brush her hair from her face and kiss her with so much love and warmth her heart would burst.

Will turned to face the class and his eyes immediately met hers. He smiled her favourite crooked smile before addressing the class. She melted into her desk with a dreamy sigh.

Once he'd set the class their work, his eyes found Rachel again and she blew him a kiss. He shot her a wink back causing her to giggle like the schoolgirl she was.

Midway through the lesson, Will turned around after helping one of the kids with their question and spotted Rachel's hand in the air.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Mr Schue, I'm getting mixed up with para and por, could you please show me again?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded and went over to her desk.

He bent down low and she sighed as she breathed in the scent of him.

"I love you." She whispered.

His eyes were level with hers as he turned his head to look at her.

"Love you too." He breathed, a small smile on his face. He turned back to her work and frowned as he read her perfect Spanish. "Rachel, this is all fine. You've used para and por correctly and come to think of it, your Spanish is brilliant."

"I didn't call you over to talk about Spanish." She smiled mischievously. "I called you over so I could do this."

Rachel placed a light and lingering kiss on Will's cheek causing him to blush. He looked around quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he found no one was watching. He turned back to her and gave her her favourite smile. His eyes dropped to her lips and all he wanted to do was kiss them. He started to lean forward but he pulled back quickly and sighed. There was no one watching, he knew that, but he couldn't take that risk. His hands balled into fists at his side and he knew she could see the fight in him from the smirk on her face.

"Excellent as always Rachel, good work." He said aloud before walking back to his desk.

At lunch period, Rachel was standing in the lunch line when Quinn appeared at her side.

"Hey, why didn't you come find me after you were done with Finn?" She demanded. "I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologised. "I did come and find you but you were with Sam and I didn't want to disturb you. You know, it's a shame you said there was nothing going on between you two. You look great together."

"Fine." Quinn sighed. "Sam and I...there may be a little something there. We're not officially dating but there could be a chance that we could be. There, I said it. Happy?"

"For you, yes. You need a guy like Sam after what happened to you last year and I am so glad you've gotten over the Puck stage. He's a good guy but you deserve better." Rachel replied.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "Anyway, what happened with you and Finn? Did he yell at you again? Did he threaten you?"

"No, no, not at all. He didn't do any of that. He...he wants us to get back together." Rachel sighed. "I told him no but he won't take no for an answer. He wants me to sing a duet with him in Glee club because he said it might help to remind me of my feelings for him. I guess he'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Wait, you didn't agree to this did you?" Quinn asked.

"It's the only way I can get him to stop begging me to get back together." Rachel replied.

"Rachel, you can't sing this duet with him." The Cheerio argued.

"Why not?" Rachel frowned.

"Because what if, as unlikely as it is, Finn's right? What if you do realise you still love him? This could hurt you just as much as it could him – and don't forget the other person involved in all this." Quinn said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously.

"The father of your unborn child." She reminded her. "The man who worships you, the man who would do anything for you and your baby and the man whose heart is going to be crushed if you go through with this and prove Finn right."

"He will be fine because Finn is _not_ right. I do not feel the way I used to about him and I do not want to get back together with him." Rachel told her though her certainty was starting to slip. She glanced around and added in a quieter, more confident voice. "Besides, nothing can ever or will ever change the way I feel about Will. I love him with all my heart and I always will."

"I never said you wouldn't." Quinn replied. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Even if you sing this duet with Finn and there are no feelings, you're still going to get hurt because you know it's hurting Finn and even though you don't love him that way, he's still your friend and you still love him enough to care about his feelings. Plus, I do think you have some feelings for him. I think you're suppressing them and you won't admit it even to yourself because then you'd start questioning the choices you've made and again, you're worried someone will get hurt."

Rachel looked away and collected her lunch in silence, her mind processing everything Quinn had said. It was true that whenever she thought about Finn, her brain would automatically slam the shutters down and force her to think of something else. It was also true that she would sometimes wonder if she had made the right choices and if it was too late to change them.

Later that day, she entered the choir room in a daze, Quinn at her side.

"Oh look, it's Tubbers Dee and Tubbers Dum." Santana smirked. "Are you starting a new teen pregnancy club Quinn? Of course Man Hands would want to join, she'd join anything to try and fit in. So who did you bribe into knocking you up Dwarf?"

"Back off Santana." Quinn warned.

"Oh look, our head cheerleader helping out the loser. Are you trying to earn extra credits?" Santana laughed.

"No Santana, this is what friendship looks like. I know it must be a little confusing for you as you haven't been in many." Quinn said. Santana narrowed her eyes and glared at the blonde. Satisfied that Santana would keep her mouth shut for now, she turned to the rest of the Glee club. "Anybody else have anything they'd like to say to Rachel?"

Rachel's head snapped up. She'd been in a world of her own and had missed the conversation between Santana and Quinn. She glanced nervously around the choir room at her classmates and put one hand protectively over her stomach.

"I have something to say." Mercedes said as she stood up and took a few steps towards the two girls. "Puck told us all how hard this has been for you already and I just wanted to say from all of us that...you're not alone and just like we were for Quinn, we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Mercedes – thanks all of you, it means a lot to me." Rachel smiled. Rachel and Quinn took their seats, making sure to steer clear of Finn. When the brunette looked to her left, she noticed Kurt sitting there smiling at her. "Kurt, I know Finn's your brother and...this baby is the result of me cheating on him...I hope it doesn't affect our relationship."

"Well, Finn _is_ my brother and I'm sure living with him is going to be hell if I don't take his side but...you're my friend too. He can't dictate who I can be friends with, so he'll have to get over it. Besides, you and I are headed to New York and though we both love drama, I'd rather go with my friend than pass each other in the corridors in silence and exchange cold stares with someone that _used_ to be my friend." Kurt told her. "I need you to tell me how amazing I am at all of my performances and how perfect I am for any roles I audition for."

Rachel giggled as he smiled and squeezed her knee. As she looked up, her breath hitched as her eyes fell on a pair of feet making their way into the choir room. Her eyes travelled upwards until she looked into the eyes of an angel. Will smiled her favourite smile as his eyes met hers before sweeping the rest of the room.

"Alright guys." Will said as he stood in front of them. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about our next assignment and it's given me an idea for Regionals. I think -"

"Mr Schue?" Finn interrupted.

Will looked at him in surprise before gesturing to him.

"Erm – yeah, Finn." He nodded.

"It's just...before we move on to our next assignment, I want to do one last song for our last assignment, duets." Finn told him as he got up to stand beside Will.

Rachel's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop. For a few moments, she'd been distracted and had forgotten about the duet with Finn. When she'd agreed she'd been so sure of herself but now...she wasn't.

"Ok..." Will nodded. "Who's your partner?"

He sat on one of the chairs at the front as Finn took a deep nervous breath.

"Rachel." He answered and found her with his eyes.

"Rachel." Will repeated. He turned to look at her too but she avoided his gaze as she made her way to stand beside Finn, her head towards the floor so her hair created a curtain. As he spoke, Rachel heard the strain in his voice and couldn't help but glance at him through her hair. "Alright guys...take it away."

Finn nodded to Brad and the band and they started to play. He faced Rachel as she fidgeted nervously on the spot, refusing to look up at him.

"Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so I call your name  
Whispers at morning our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you came." He sang.

Rachel glanced at Will and saw his mouth open and eyes wide in shock and something she couldn't quite recognise...worry? Pain? She tore her eyes away from him and she couldn't stop herself as her eyes travelled up Finn's chest to his face. She instantly wished she hadn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, pouring all his love into her as he sang.

"You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say I love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer."

"I hear your voice now you are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps  
And angels sing  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life without you." Rachel sang back.

There were butterflies in her stomach as she gazed back at Finn.

"I just can't hold on." Finn sang.

"I feel we belong." Rachel sang as they stepped a little closer to each other.

"My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you." Finn sang and he brought his hand up to brush her cheek.

She pulled away quickly and stepped back, her eyes still locked with his. They started to circle around each other, almost forgetting everyone else in the room.

"I just cant stop loving you." They chorused together and Rachel knew she had never sung anything so true.

Quinn had been right. She'd been denying her feelings for Finn even to herself and pushing them down into a corner of her mind where she kept the things she never wanted to think about again. But now they were all bursting to the surface and she couldn't stop. Her heart was pounding. She loved Finn – so much it physically hurt. She had been determined to make him her boyfriend and she had done that. Why would she then give that up? She was stupid to break up with Finn and she'd be stupid if she didn't put that right and get back together with him. By some miracle, a rational part of her brain broke through her thoughts. This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Not when she was pregnant with someone else's child. Not when she was in love with...who? What was his name again?

"I just cant stop -"

Will.

Rachel stopped in her tracks suddenly and her eyes widened as her eyes snapped to Will in shock. How could she forget him? The man she loved more than anything and was willing to give up everything for.

Pain. That's all she could see in his eyes.

Finn stopped as suddenly as she did and the room fell silent. After a few seconds, she noticed the silence and ripped her eyes away from Will to look around the room. Everyone was staring at her, waiting expectantly for her to say something.

Everyone but Quinn. When Rachel looked at her friend, she saw her staring back with sympathy and sadness. She knew exactly what Rachel was feeling as she had been through this herself when she thought she had been in love with Puck.

Rachel glanced at Will before turning back to Finn.

"I – I – I'm sorry. I can't do this." She said before running out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Finn watched her leave before starting after her.

"No." Quinn shouted as she jumped out of her seat. "I'll go." She ran past Finn and stopped in the doorway. She turned as if to talk to the rest of the room but her eyes stopped on Will as she directed her words to him. "Everything is going to be fine."

She left the room and followed after Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

When she entered the girls bathroom, she found the brunette facing away from her, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. Upon hearing Quinn's footsteps, she lifted her face but didn't turn around.

"Don't say I told you so." Rachel mumbled.

"I wasn't going to." Quinn replied.

Rachel heard Quinn's footsteps once more before she came into view in front of the brunette. Quinn put her arms around her shoulders and held her friend as she broke into fresh sobs. Once she'd calmed down enough, Rachel pulled away.

"I shouldn't have agreed to do that duet with Finn." Rachel whispered. "When I was singing with him...I started thinking about how much I still loved him and wanted to get back together with him. I completely forgot about Will. I...I just don't know what to do. Do I stay with Will? Do I get back together with Finn?"

"What does your heart want?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Rachel sighed in exasperation.

She started to pace as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"Ok, let's try something. You're about to do the performance of a lifetime – you're in your first Broadway show." Quinn said. "You're so nervous you don't think you can go on but it's too late. You're already on stage and the curtain is rising. The one thing that'll get you through this is to see your husband out there in the audience, smiling proudly as he watches you on stage. Who is it you see?"

Rachel paused in her pacing and looked at Quinn.

"I...I don't know." She shrugged.

"Just close your eyes and imagine." Quinn urged.

Rachel continued to look at her for a few more seconds before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pictured the scene Quinn had painted for her and saw a thousand pair of eyes watching her on stage and waiting expectantly. Her palms were sweating and her heart was pounding. One thought entered her mind, the show must go on. She searched the crowd for the eyes that would be full of love, warmth, faith and confidence. Only those eyes would calm her and help her go on. Her eyes found their target and she smiled.

Quinn watched as Rachel opened her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Will." Rachel breathed. "It's always been and will always be Will."

"I thought as much." Quinn grinned.

"You knew Will would be the one?" Rachel frowned.

"Of course. I have never seen you so happy and you talk about him more than you ever did Finn. Mr Schuester is actually doing you some good. He takes care of you, your confidence has grown, he can support you in every way, he's not some high school boy who is still clueless about everything. You've both got so much in common, I mean, you both love music and singing." Quinn told her. "I can see how much you love him every time you look at him and I know he worships you."

"I do love him so much." Rachel nodded then sighed. "What do I do about Finn?"

"You have to let him go." Quinn answered. "It's the only way any of you are going to be happy."

"You're right." She nodded. "I'll talk to him and tell him we both need to move on."

"Good. Now, I think we should be getting back to Glee club before Mr Schue has a heart attack." The blonde smiled.

"How was he after I left?" Rachel asked, her voice full of guilt.

"Well, I think he was worried he was going to lose you." She answered. "Like I said, he worships you."

"I feel so bad." Rachel sighed. "I'll talk to him."

The two friends left the bathroom and made their way to the Glee room. When they entered, the room was full of whispering as the club gossiped about Rachel's dramatic exit. Finn was sat at the front, staring at the floor and ignoring the others while Will seemed deep in thought, his eyes full of pain. Rachel hung her head guiltily as she looked at them both.

The whispering stopped as they noticed Rachel and Quinn standing at the front. Quinn shot them all a challenging look as she pulled Rachel to her seat. Finn started to speak but he was interrupted by a 'not now' stare from Quinn causing him to sit back in his seat and turn to the front.

As Will got up from his chair, he looked over at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn smiled at him reassuringly but he wasn't convinced as Rachel stared down at the floor and refused to look at him. He took a deep breath before he addressed the club.

"Right...ok...so where were we?" He asked.

"You were telling us about a new idea for our next assignment and a possible song choice for Regionals." Kurt told him.

"Right." Will nodded. "So, as we all know, Rachel suggested before that we write an original song and I think she may be right. I know you weren't all keen on the idea but the judges are going to be looking for the Glee club that stands out from all the rest and whose performers aren't just talented at singing and dancing on stage but are also willing to take risks and be creative. I think together, we can write a song that will win us Regionals. So, your next assignment is to each write a song and perform it for the Glee club. Once everyone has performed, we'll decide which song will be our solo for Regionals. Then we'll group together and write our group number."

"Wait, someone gets a solo out of this?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes." Will nodded.

"Oh I am in. That solo's mine." She replied.

"Uh-uh Wheezy, this solo's all mine." Santana said.

Will smiled for a moment as the club erupted into noise as they argued with each other about who was getting the solo. Finally, he'd got the kids excited and motivated about Regionals. They'd started to lose faith and doubt their talent after last years loss and were becoming lazy as if they were giving up.

Will's own excitement was short-lived when he glanced at Rachel and noticed her still avoiding his gaze.

"Guys." Will called to bring order to the room. They quietened and sat back in their seats. "This is going to be a group decision ok. Once everyone has performed, we'll all vote for our favourite and I want honest votes. No voting for yourselves, no bribery, no funny business at all. This is for your performance at Regionals and you need to take this seriously if you want to win. You have to vote for the song that will guarantee our win and get us to Nationals."

When Glee club was over, the club started to file out of the room. Finn looked over at Rachel and she nodded, knowing now was the time to talk. Quinn squeezed her arm in reassurance before following the rest of her classmates out of the room leaving Rachel, Finn and Mr Schuester behind. There was an awkward silence as Will turned his back to them and started putting the sheet music away from their practice. Rachel and Finn looked at him before looking at each other. She needed to talk to Finn but she couldn't do that with Will in the room.

"Mr Schue, is it ok if Finn and I stay behind to talk...alone?" Rachel asked.

Will turned and Rachel was filled with guilt as his eyes were filled with pain once again.

"Sure." He nodded. Before leaving the room completely, he turned in the doorway. "Rachel, I'll wait for you in my office at the end of the day and I can drive you back to the apartment...if you want."

"I'll be there." She nodded.

"Ok." He nodded back then left the room.

The silence between Finn and Rachel lasted a few moments before she turned to sit back down. Finn followed and sat in the seat beside her.

"Finn..." Rachel sighed and turned herself to face him. "I love you. I always will. But I'm in love with someone else too and I can't imagine my life without them. For once I feel like I can be with someone and be me and they love me for who I am, not who I pretend to be or I try to be."

"I love who you are." Finn told her.

"Maybe you did but I always felt I had to be something more for you. It didn't make sense for you to love someone like me. I was always worried that if I didn't act a certain way or look a certain way, I'd lose you to a pretty cheerleader like Quinn." Rachel explained. "With W-" She stopped herself quickly before she revealed too much. "With _him_ I don't feel like that. With him I can just be me and I don't have to worry about things like that. He makes me feel special." She started to drift as she thought of Will's warm smile and the love in his eyes as he gazed at her. She quickly shook her head and turned her attention back to Finn, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Anyway, as I said, I will always love you. You were my first real love and that's something no one ever forgets...but we have to let go. For both our sakes, we have to let go of each other. Whatever this is going on between us, we have to stop this now because people are only going to get hurt. If you want me to be happy – and I am happy." Rachel placed a hand over her bump. "Then you need to let me go. I want you to be happy so I need to do the right thing and let you go."

"You're right, I guess." Finn nodded and turned to look at the ground. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy...I was just hoping it would've been with me. Are you...are you a hundred percent sure you want to be with him and not me?"

"Two hundred percent." She nodded. "It's like...I can't imagine my life without him already."

"Then I have no choice. I can't see you hurting because of me." He told her. "I'll let you go. It's not going to be that easy for me though."

"You think this is going to be easy for me?" She asked. "I told you, you were my first real love. You were – and still are – a big part of my life. You weren't just my boyfriend, you were one of my best friends...sometimes my _only_ friend. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and still want to be friends."

"I do. Just...give me time." He nodded.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

She held his face between her hands and brought it to hers. Her eyes closed as she placed a tender, lingering kiss on his forehead. When she let him go, she saw that Finn had closed his eyes and it was a few moments before he opened them again. He shot her a sad smile before leaving the room.

Rachel took a deep breath and hugged herself tight, willing the pain to go away. Yes, she had left things in good terms with Finn but she knew she'd hurt him. She had caused him pain and the anguished look in his eyes as she had done it was something she would never forget and something she would hate herself for.

Rachel shook her head out of her thoughts. She couldn't think like that now, she had to think positive. She had a child to think about and a boyfriend who loved her dearly – though their relationship needed a little repairing at the moment. Finn had agreed that they would still be friends and that was more than she could have asked for or deserved.

Taking another deep breath, she pulled herself out of her chair and left the room.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked, suddenly appearing by her side with Sam in tow.

"Pretty well actually." Rachel answered.

"He didn't scream and shout or try to hurt you again?" The blonde demanded.

"No, he did nothing like that." Rachel replied quickly. "We actually had a pretty good talk."

"Good, I'd hate to have to get Sam to teach him some manners." Quinn said.

"Hey, why do I have to get involved in this? Isn't this between Rachel and Finn?" Sam asked.

Quinn stopped and turned to face him, Rachel looking curiously at her as she did the same.

"Because Rachel is my best friend. Anything that upsets her, upsets me – which, as my boyfriend, upsets you." Quinn told him, shooting him an intimidating stare. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam answered quickly and swallowed. "Wait – your boyfriend?"

Quinn smiled and reached up to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Sam grinned causing her to giggle.

"Ok, you go...work out in the gym or go to football practice – whatever. Rachel and I need to talk girl stuff." Quinn told him.

"Ok." Sam nodded.

They gave each other shy smiles before Sam left. When Quinn turned to Rachel, she found her friend grinning at her.

"Don't give me that look." Quinn sighed as they started to walk back through the hallways.

"What look?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You know what look." Quinn answered.

"What? I'm just happy that my best friend has taken my advice and letting herself be happy." Rachel shrugged.

"You think this has anything to do with what you said? This has nothing – ok, maybe what you said has something to do with it." She admitted. "I agree with what you said about Sam doing me some good."

"Well good, I'm really happy for you Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks." Quinn replied shyly. There were a few moments of silence before she turned to Rachel. "Have you figured out what you're going to tell -" She glanced around for anyone listening. "Will?"

"I'm just going to have to be honest. I don't want any lies between us – not after everything we've already been through." The brunette answered. "And I want him to know how much I love him and that nobody could ever change that or make me want to leave him. Although he should know this already."

"Well, you might want to remind him and soon." Quinn said. "When I saw him as I left the choir room, he looked like the world was ending."

"I'll talk to him." Rachel sighed.

At the end of the day, Rachel slowly made her way to Will's office. When she reached it, she noticed the door was open. She stood in the doorway and her eyes travelled to the desk where he was sat. He was leaning forward in his chair, his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands. She watched as he sat back, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. His face was twisted in that look of pain she'd seen in the choir room.

Her heart was breaking as she watched him. She'd done it again. She'd hurt someone dear to her.

A sad sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it and Will's eyes snapped open immediately locking with hers. There was silence as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He replied.

Rachel held his gaze for a few moments before she turned to check the hallways. There were no students she could see but she was cautious to shut the door before turning back to Will. She stepped up to stand in front of his desk, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Will I...I...I'm not going to lie to you." She said. She could feel herself starting to shake as once again tears were threatening to fall. Will swiftly got out of his chair and moved to stand beside her. His arms wrapped around her and held her in a tight embrace, his fingers locking in her hair. She gripped the front of his shirt and breathed in his scent. Once she'd calmed enough, she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes as she spoke with him. His arms moved to hold her around her waist. "I need to explain what happened in the choir room."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm not going to force it out of you." he whispered.

"I know but I want to tell you. I can't have this creating a wedge between us and force us apart. I don't want secrets or dishonesty between us." She told him. She took a deep breath before starting from the beginning. "Finn asked me to sing the duet with him because he thought it would make me realise my feelings for him. I initially refused but he was so persistent and I was just so determined to prove him wrong so...I agreed to sing with him. When I started to sing with him...I did start to remember all the feelings I'd had for him and I just got so confused with my feelings for him and my feelings for you. I had to get out of that room so I could think." Will hung his head and looked away from her in fear of what she would say. She took his face in her hands and turned his face back, forcing him to look back into her eyes. "Will, I am always going to love Finn. He was my first real boyfriend and we shared so much. But my feelings for him are nothing compared to what I feel for you. We've dated properly for only a few days but I...I feel like you're it for me. You're the one. You complete me and nothing is ever going to change how I feel and nothing is ever going to make me leave you. I told Finn for both our sakes that we need to move on and he agrees with me now. I love you Will Schuester and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

A loving smile slowly spread across his face, lighting up his eyes and banishing any pain or sadness. He held her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his. Relief flooded through them both as they kissed, pouring their souls out to each other.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Will whispered against her lips before locking his back onto them.

Her hands slid from the front of his shirt to around his neck then up into his hair, her fingers locking into his thick, curly locks. Will tightened his arms around her and pressed her body as close as he could to his. One hand stayed at the bottom of her back, his thumb caressing her spine, while his other hand found it's way into her hair. His tongue ran across her lips and she parted hers with a sigh, allowing him entrance. He explored her mouth with his tongue before twining it with hers.

"Let's go home." She breathed.

"Yeah." He nodded, panting slightly.

They kissed again, the heat quickly starting to rise between them. Rachel gasped as Will's hand roamed from her back over her backside to the back of her thigh, squeezing tightly just below where her skirt ended. He started to slide it up under her skirt before pulling away with a growl. He stood halfway across the room, their eyes locked and burning with desire. He growled again as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is everything ok, my love?" She asked, her voice low and sultry.

"It is taking me a lot of self control to not just put you on my desk and take you right here, right now." He told her.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked. She broke his gaze to saunter to his desk and run her fingertips over the surface. She bit her lip as she focused her gaze to the floor at his feet. She slowly slid her eyes up his body to lock her eyes back with his through her eyelashes.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She asked.

"Yes. Anybody could walk down that hallway and find us." He answered.

"Oh such a spoilsport." She smiled. "Well, if you won't have me here..." She turned her back on the desk and perched herself onto the edge, crossing her legs as she did. Will swallowed hard and she watched his hands ball into fists. "Then I suggest you take me home...quickly."

Her eyes widened as he seemed to cross the room in a blink. He pushed her further onto the desk then stepped between her legs. Her breath started to shake as he leant over her, slowly pushing her back so she was almost lying on the desk, his torso moulded to hers. His eyes never left hers as he brought his lips to almost touch hers. Her eyes slid shut and her lips parted, ready and waiting. He wriggled his hips and she gasped loudly as it caused his lower regions to rub against her centre. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, her face flushed as she gripped onto his arm. A devilish smile formed on his lips as he reached behind her and grabbed something from his desk.

All of a sudden he was gone and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She sat up slowly and watched as he had his back to her gathering his things. She saw the object he'd taken from his desk in his hand, recognising it as his cell. He put his jacket on and grabbed both of their bags before turning to look at her.

"Are you ready...my love?" He grinned.

She nodded and hopped off the desk, her mind fuzzy and confused at what had just happened. He held the door open for her and allowed her to go ahead of him. As she passed him, she felt his hand reach out and squeeze her backside. She jumped at the contact and she heard him chuckle behind her.

It was just as Rachel was about to enter her third trimester when her and Quinn were sat in her apartment in the guest bedroom, facing each other on the bed. When Rachel officially moved in with Will, the two worked to turn Terri's old craft room into 'Rachel's room', just in case any unexpected visitors came and got suspicious as to where she was sleeping.

The walls had been painted a pale yellow colour with a fluffy cream carpet on the floor. The room contained a single bed, which Quinn used whenever she stayed over, and a crib in the corner. Will had shown off his DIY skills and built a wooden set of drawers for the baby clothes, a bookshelf and some shelves which currently held a couple of teddy bears they'd already bought for the baby.

Things were finally starting to get better – and not just for them. The New Directions had recently celebrated their win at Regionals after choosing Rachel's song as their solo and writing another brilliant group number called 'Loser Like Me'. They were on their way to Nationals and everyone – including Santana – was excited.

Rachel cradled her bump as she laughed along with Quinn. When their laughter died, Quinn watched a nervous expression form on her friend's face.

"Are you ready to meet Will's parents?" Quinn asked.

"No." Rachel answered. "When would I ever be ready to meet the people who are going to hate me for ruining their son's life? He could be sent to prison because of me." Rachel argued.

"Will's not going to prison." Quinn reassured her. "And his parents aren't going to hate you, they'll love you. You're a smart, caring, beautiful young woman who adores their son and makes him extremely happy. You're about to give them a beautiful grandchild – what more could they ask for? They'll love you."

"I hope so." Rachel smiled. "Oh and...Will and I finally caved in and found out the sex of the baby. We're having a little girl."

"Oh Rachel, that's amazing." Quinn grinned.

"It is. I should also mention that when I said _we_ are having a little girl, I mean _I'm_ the one that's physically going to have her, _I'm_ the one going to have to push her out of my body. Quinn...how bad is the pain?" Rachel asked warily. "And please be honest."

"Ok, I won't lie." Quinn answered. "It is agony. It feels like you're being torn apart from the inside." Rachel's face twisted to an expression of horror and fear and Quinn reached out for her hand. "But it's over before you know it – it seems like a long time at the time but before you know it...your baby is born." Rachel noticed the sad look sweep across the blonde's face. "When you hold her...it will be the most amazing feeling in your life. You'll look at her and you'll make a promise to make the decisions that ensures she has the best possible life...even if it means she can't be with you."

Rachel squeezed her friend's hand as tears started to well up in her eyes. Quinn smiled sadly before wiping her tears away quickly and taking a deep breath.

"Quinn...do you miss Beth?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Sometimes." Quinn admitted. "Sometimes I wish I still had her in my arms. I think about how I would have loved to see her take her first steps, or hear her first laugh. Or to hold her close when she has nightmares or when she's running around and falls over and she cuts her little knee. I spent nine months carrying her, making sure I did and ate all the right things to protect her and keep her safe. Over those nine months whether I liked it or not...I could feel this bond between me and my daughter and it grew stronger all the time. But then I remember that I wasn't ready to have a child. I wasn't ready or mature enough to take care of an innocent child – I couldn't even take care of myself. I did what was best for her and for me and now I know she'll have an amazing life." Rachel pulled her friend into a hug and Quinn let herself be comforted by the smaller girl for a while. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled, though Rachel could still see a tiny amount of sadness in her eyes. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine, Will's fine, we're all fine Quinn." Rachel laughed. "You ask me every time I see you."

"I know." Quinn sighed.

"You know, it's weird having these conversations with my best friend. This is always something I'd imagined doing with my mom..." Rachel's voice trailed off and she looked down at her bump. She ran her hand over her stomach, hoping her hair would act as a curtain as her face crumpled. Quinn, however, noticed and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. She barely heard Rachel as she whispered. "I hope I'll be a good mom. I never really had a mother figure to look up to or learn from when I was growing up. I mean, I guess my daddy acted like a mom. He always overreacted when I hurt myself, we used to bake cookies together and he'd constantly fuss over me while my dad had a hard time trying to persuade him to loosen the reins a little bit. But it wasn't the same. You see it on the television and in movies, all the moms helping their daughters through tough times, sacrificing things for them, fighting for them. I'm going through one of the scariest times of my life but my mom's not here. But that's ok...I don't need her. I'll get through this. I have my dads and Will and you of course. I just hope my daughter knows I'll always love her and I'll always be there for her."

"You are going to be an amazing mom." Quinn told her. "Your daughter is going to love you. You'll take great care of her and you'll give her everything you never had and more."

The door to the room opened and Will leaned his head around it.

"Rach, my parents will be here in five minutes." He told her.

"Ok." Rachel sighed.

"I'd better be going." Quinn said and hopped off the bed. She pulled Rachel up into a tight hug before turning to Will. "Will, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He nodded, a curious frown on his face.

The two walked out of the room and closed the door behind them so Rachel wouldn't hear.

"Will, I want to find Rachel's mom and maybe bring her down here to see her." Quinn told him.

"You want to bring Shelby out here? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Will asked. "Things didn't end well between her and Rachel and I don't want to see Rachel hurt again."

"I know and I don't want that either. But you, her dads and I can support her and be there for all we can but it's still not enough, something is still missing. Her mom. Whether Rachel is aware of it or not, she wishes her mom were here to do and say things only a mom can to make her feel better." Quinn said.

"And you think Shelby will come here for Rachel after she already made it clear there was and will never be a bond between them?" Will argued.

"I don't think even Shelby could turn her back on her daughter when she needs her most." She replied. "Having Shelby here could make Rachel happier and she might be able to help Rachel through some of her doubts and fears. Don't you want that for her?"

"Of course I do." Will sighed. He looked at the door to the guest bedroom. "I'd do anything to make her happy. She says she's happy but sometimes she's distant and it's like you said, I try and comfort her but sometimes it's not what she wants – or _who_ she wants maybe." Will took a few moments to think things through before turning back to Quinn. "Ok. Maybe we should try bringing Shelby here. The only thing is...I don't know where she is. She didn't leave an address or a number when she left."

"I know where she is." Quinn said. "She gave me her phone number and address in case I wanted to see Beth or find out how she's doing. She's living in New York. My mom wants to take me away for the week – another one of her attempts to make things up to me after letting my dad kick me out last year. I'll tell her I want to go to New York and when my mom goes on a shopping spree – and she will as she would never pass an opportunity to shop in New York – I'll go talk to Shelby on my own."

"Ok." Will nodded.

"Just...don't tell Rachel about this. I don't want her to get mad and refuse and deny herself what she wants. Or get her hopes up in case Shelby lets her down again." Quinn said.

"I agree. I won't say a thing." Will promised.

Quinn smiled before opening the door to the guest bedroom. They both smiled as they found Rachel sitting with her back against the headboard, her hands cradling her baby bump as she hummed to it.

"Rach, I'm going to head off now. I'll see you when I get back from my trip with my mom." Quinn told her with a roll of her eyes.

Rachel looked up before heaving herself off the bed. She pulled the blonde into a hug and smiled.

"You'll have a great time and you know it." She grinned.

"Actually, I'm pretty nervous about this trip." Quinn admitted.

"What?" Rachel frowned as she pulled away. "Why?"

Quinn froze for a second before she regained composure.

"We're going to New York and I hate flying." She lied.

Rachel watched her suspiciously for a few seconds, searching for any cracks in her expression or body language, before smiling again.

"I always thought Quinn Fabray was fearless." Rachel teased.

The cheerleader shook her head and laughed.

"Goodbye Rachel, goodbye Will." She said.

"Bye Quinn." Will smiled. "Good luck." Rachel looked at him in confusion and he smiled nervously. "With the flying thing."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." She replied. "But I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Ok, you two are up to something and you're going to tell me what it is." Rachel interrupted, her arms folded as she glared at them both.

"We're not up to anything, Rach." Quinn said innocently. "I promise." Rachel looked between the two before shrugging. "Ok, I really have to go now. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Rachel smiled. When Quinn left, Rachel turned to Will and glared at him. "What are you up to?"

"Rachel, Quinn already told you. _We're_ not up to anything." He answered.

"Will Schuester I know you're lying to me." Rachel growled accusingly.

Will put his arms around her waist and leant in to brush his nose along her jaw. He felt her relaxing under his touch as he began to press kisses there and down her neck.

"Would I ever lie to you?" He whispered before resuming his exploration of her neck and shoulder.

"No." She breathed as her eyes slid shut. Her hands ran up his arms and around his neck. He kissed back up her neck and along her jaw to her lips. They shared a tender kiss before Rachel pulled back and moved her hands to play with the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry. These pregnancy hormones are probably just making me paranoid."

He smiled as they kissed again. A knock sounded on the door breaking them out of their own little universe.

"That'll be my parents." Will said.

"They're here?" Rachel asked, slightly panicked. "I'll wait in the baby's room until you tell them."

Before Will could say anything, she'd pulled out of his grasp and ran into the baby's room. He took a nervous breath before opening his apartment door.

"Mom, dad, it's good to see you." Will smiled.

He hugged his mother and shook his father's hand before leading them into the living room.

"We were so happy when you invited us over." His mom told him as they sat down, Will standing in front of them. "It's been so long."

"It has." Will agreed. "So much has happened since the last time you visited."

"Yes, we're so sorry about what happened with Terri. We never imagined she could do something so awful to you. She seemed like such a nice girl." His mother said sadly. Will nodded and gave them a sad smile. "Anyway, tell us what you've been up to these past few months."

"Actually...that's why I called you here." Will admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. "When I called you a few days ago, I told you I was seeing someone and that we were living together."

"Yes." His mother nodded. "Where is this lovely young lady?"

His mother looked around the apartment as if waiting for her to appear.

"She's just...tidying...in the baby's room." Will answered, not able to meet their eyes.

"Baby's room?" His father asked.

"Yes. Rachel is...pregnant. We're having a baby. She's almost seven months gone." He told them.

His parents sat in stunned silence, their mouths hanging open.

"And...it's your baby?" He mother asked.

"Yes." Will nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" His father frowned.

"It's...complicated dad." Will sighed. "I should probably explain."

"Explain later. Let us meet this young lady who's carrying our grandchild." Will's mom smiled.

"Ok, but before I go get her, I need you to know some things. Rachel makes me happier than anyone ever has. Even when I was with Terri, I never felt this happy. I love her so much and I really want things to work out with her. We've not been together long and already I can't imagine my life without her." He said. His parents frowned in confusion. "I just need you to know that, ok. She means so much to me, please remember that when we've explained things to you." He looked towards the baby's room and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll go get her." When he entered the room, he found Rachel pacing nervously. She stopped when she saw him close the door behind him. "You ready?"

"No." Rachel answered honestly. "Have you told them _everything_?"

"Not everything, no...not yet." He replied. "I want them to meet you and get to know you first. I know they'll love you from the start but if I tell them that you're still in school, they'll judge you and our relationship before they've even seen you." He stepped up to her and held her hands in his. Her eyes were wide with worry and he kissed her hands to comfort her. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Ok." She nodded.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you too." She smiled.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Rachel smiled shyly as she came into view of his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Rachel." Will said.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said quietly.

"It's wonderful to meet you too dear. Oh, come and sit down. Take the weight off your feet." His mom fussed. Rachel sat down on the edge of the couch next to Will's mom, suddenly feeling like the guest in her own home. "Now dear, why don't you tell us about yourself."

Rachel looked to Will who nodded encouragingly. She gave a slight nod back and told them everything but somehow managing to avoid the fact that she was still in high school. Will watched his parents carefully, looking for any signs of disapproval but, as Rachel continued to talk, their smiles only grew warmer. When she ran out of things to say, he sat on the arm of the couch beside her and put his arm around her.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Will smiled.

"Rachel, you are an amazing woman." Will's mom nodded. "And it's clear our son adores you." She smiled as her son gazed down at Rachel with what could only be described as complete adoration. "I just want to ask one thing of you Rachel. Look after him. I don't want to see him hurt ever again."

"I promise I'll never hurt him Mrs Schuester." Rachel assured her. "He means everything to me."

"Call me Margaret dear." She smiled. "And William." She turned to her son and gave him a stern look. "You look after this beautiful, lovely young woman. She's carrying your child."

"Daughter." Rachel corrected with a grin. "We're having a baby girl."

"We're going to have a granddaughter?" Margaret asked excitedly before turning to Will's father. "Did you hear that? We're going to have a granddaughter."

"Yes dear." His dad chuckled.

Margaret turned back to Will and gave him her firm stare once again.

"You be good to them William." She held Rachel's hand and smiled warmly at the young woman while she directed her words to her son. "Your father and I have been here all of five minutes and I can already see that Rachel is bringing out the best in you. She's a smart, strong, loving, young woman and everything else you could ask for in a girl and more. Don't let her go because I know you'll never find a girl who makes you as happy as you are now."

"I'll never let her go mom." Will promised. "Rachel and our daughter are my world now."

"I'm so happy for you dear." Margaret told him. "And speaking of young, you have to give me your secret dear. You look fresh out of high school or college."

Rachel and Will looked at each other, Rachel's cheeks turning pink. He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and turned his back to them.

"Actually mom...dad...Rachel is...still in high school." He said.

A few seconds passed before he heard them both gasp. He turned to see his mother with her hands over her mouth, staring at him in horror. He couldn't look at his father, unable to look at the disappointment that would be etched across his face.

"William, what have you done?" His mom breathed. "This girl is just a child herself. You could get arrested."

"It's ok mom." He reassured her. "Rachel and I are being extra careful and only you, her dads and a very close friend of ours know the truth."

"But Will, you could lose your job. You've ruined your life for some high school hussy." His mom argued.

"Hey! Rachel is not a hussy and I'd like you to take that back and apologise." Will shouted. Rachel shot up from her chair, her hand over her mouth as she ran into their bedroom, tears streaming down her face. "Baby! Rachel!" She slammed the door behind her and Will turned to glare at his parents. "I expected better from you both. I thought you'd be happy for me. Rachel is everything to me, I love her more than anything in this world and despite what everyone thinks, we _will_ make this relationship work because we love each other so much. You loved Rachel too before you found out her age. I don't understand, it's just a number, it doesn't change who she is and who she is, is a smart, strong, beautiful young woman with a good heart. Rachel makes me happy, happier than I've ever been before and I thought that's what you wanted for me. I guess I was wrong. I think it's time you both left."

Will turned his back on his parents and started to make his way to his and Rachel's room. As he reached for the door handle, his father stood up off the couch.

"Will." He called. Will turned to look back at his father and said nothing. He watched as his father walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I once said to you 'being a good father and being a man is all about one thing, guts'. You are the biggest man I've ever seen and you are going to be the best father in existence because you have guts. You have guts to fight for this relationship and for what you believe in. I've always tried to be the father who supported your dreams and to help you in any way I can to achieve them. Rachel is your dream now. Son...you have my blessing and if there's anything I can do for either of you, I'll do it."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." Will smiled.

"I'm proud of you son." Will's father told him. "Now, you go in there and you tell that young lady that I am more than happy to welcome her and our granddaughter into the Schuester family."

Will pulled his dad into a hug then let himself into the bedroom. He found Rachel curled up on the bed, her back to him as she cried. With a sad sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her back.

"Your mom's right." She cried. "I've ruined your life."

"No Rach, of course you haven't. Rach, you made my life ten times better just by gracing me with your smile." He told her. "The day you told me you loved me...everything in my world seemed to be falling back into place. You gave me something worth living for, something to fight for. Being with you, I feel like a different person – a better person. I'm happier, I don't doubt myself any more and you make me feel good about myself...something Terri never made me feel. She was always happy when I was the weaker one but you...you love me for who I am and you're not trying to change me into who you want me to be. You see Rachel, you haven't ruined my life. You've changed it for the better."

She rolled over to face him and lifted herself up onto her elbow.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"I know so." He answered. "Don't take any notice of my mom. She's just...well I don't know what she is but it doesn't matter what she thinks anyway. All that matters is that I love you and you love me."

"I do." She smiled. "So much."

Their lips met in a loving kiss and Rachel instantly felt her body relax and her fears wash away. Will pressed their foreheads together and smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

"My dad told me to tell you that he was more than happy to welcome you into the Schuester family." He said. "It seems like at least one of my parents is on our side." Rachel sat up and rested her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her. He kissed the top of her head and placed his free hand on her bump. A knock sounded on the door and they both looked up as Margaret stepped through the door. Rachel glanced at Will and noticed his expression turn cold. "What do you want mom?"

"Firstly, I wanted to apologise to you both. I was in shock and I said some things I shouldn't have. Rachel, sweetie, I am very sorry for calling you...what I did. I didn't mean it, you are a lovely girl and a perfect match for my son. I hope you can both find it in your hearts to forgive me. All I want is for you to be happy." She explained.

"Alright, we'll forgive you once you've told us the secondly." Will replied.

"Well secondly...I was wondering if I could talk to Rachel." She answered. "Alone."

Will's grip on Rachel tightened and he started to shake his head but she gently pulled away.

"It's ok Will." Rachel reassured him. "Give us ten minutes."

Will looked between her and his mom, shooting her a warning look.

"Ten minutes." He agreed and stepped out of the room.

Rachel shifted herself so she was sat up on the edge of the bed as Will had been, her hands clasped around her baby bump. She stared down at them as Margaret moved to sit down beside her.

"Rachel, I really am very sorry. I didn't mean what I said." She told her. "Finding out you were still in high school was a bit of a shock and I just worry for my son."

"I worry for him too." Rachel nodded. "I'm scared that one day, the wrong person is going to find out the truth and he'll lose his job, he'll get arrested and people are going to make up all kinds of things about him. Nobody will want to hire him once they've heard all the rumours. He'll never be able to get another job here, people will be talking about him as he walks by, he'd have to move away from here to get away from it. His career and life in Lima will be over and it'll all be my fault. I think about this constantly but Will is so sure that we can do this, that we can somehow keep this from everyone until no one cares or it doesn't matter what they think because I'll be old enough and it'll be too late for them to accuse him of anything. He is so positive and...I'm finding that it's rubbing off on me. I'm starting to believe we can do this too."

"Yes, I think so too." Margaret smiled. "The way you look at each other, the way you talk about each other. When Will first got together with Terri, sure he'd talk about her with this huge smile on his face and you could tell he loved her very much but the way he talks about you it's like...like he worships you. There's so much love and tenderness in his voice and it's as if he's found the centre of his universe and what he's found is so beautiful and magical and awe-inspiring." Rachel smiled shyly and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It scares me in a way, the way he's so enamoured of you. What happened with Terri hurt him terribly...I just worry about what might happen to him if things go wrong with you and he gets hurt again."

"I would never hurt Will. Never." Rachel told her. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure things do not go wrong. If I lost Will...I don't think I would survive. Words can not describe how much I love your son. I'll take care of him Mrs Schuester, I promise."

"I told you, it's Margaret dear." She smiled. "And thank you. I can see you'll both – or should I say all three of you." Rachel giggled as his mom gently patted her baby bump. "Are going to be very happy."

"We will." Rachel nodded.

"So, are we good?" Margaret asked.

"We're good." She replied.

"Good. Now, I think we should go back out there and put my son's mind at rest." Margaret said.

As Rachel and Margaret left the room, Margaret held onto Rachel's hand and squeezed. Will's eyes immediately fell on them as they entered the room. He looked to Rachel, then his mom and down to their joined hands.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Rachel smiled. "Your mom and I talked things through."

"Good." Will nodded.

Margaret let go of Rachel's hand and Will immediately moved to wrap his arm around his girlfriend. Rachel smiled up at him as she did the same.

"Well, I think it's time we left." Margaret told them.

"Oh no, please stay." Rachel said.

"I would love to but I think it'd be better for us all if we end it there for tonight." She replied. "We'll come back soon and we'll stay longer, I promise."

When they'd said their goodbyes and Will's parents had left, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Well, I suppose it could have gone worse." He sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine." She giggled. "Stop worrying."

"I still can't believe my mom called you that." He said.

"She was just concerned for you, that's all. She didn't mean it. It's all water under the bridge now." She reassured him.

"Thank you for forgiving her. It really means a lot to me." He smiled.

He hugged her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. When they pulled apart, she took his hands and pulled him to sit on the couch facing each other.

"Come here, I want to talk to you about baby names." She said.

"Have you had any ideas?" He asked.

"Not really but I thought that since we both love singing and music, it could be something musical." She suggested.

"Rachel, we're not calling her Barbara." He laughed. "Or Patti."

Rachel pouted then joined in with his laughter.

"No, I agree." She told him.

"How about...Harmony?" He suggested.

"It's pretty but...I don't think she's a Harmony." Rachel replied as she rubbed her bulging stomach.

Will's expression turned thoughtful as he placed both hands on her bump causing Rachel to smile as he always did.

"Melody." He whispered.

"Melody..." Rachel repeated. "I like it." At that moment, Rachel gasped as she felt the baby nudge her from the inside. Will chuckled as he felt it through his hands. "I think she likes it too."

"Is that your name?" Will asked the bump. "Are you our little Melody?"

The baby kicked again causing them both to laugh.

"I think that's a yes." Rachel grinned. "What about a second name?"

"I think it should be something beautiful, graceful and delicate, like you." Will smiled.

"Well how about that? Grace?" Rachel said.

"Melody Grace, I like it." Will nodded.

"Melody Grace Schuester." Rachel smiled as she rubbed circles on her stomach.

"You want the baby to have my last name?" Will asked.

"Of course, she is your daughter." Rachel laughed with a slight frown.

"But then wouldn't everyone know about us? I mean, I would love more than anything for people to know she's my daughter too, but we'd get into the trouble we've been trying so hard to avoid." He pointed out.

"Ok, then she'll be a Schuester to us and those that know like my dads, your parents and Quinn, and to everybody else she'll be a Berry. We're putting Schuester on her birth certificate." Rachel told him firmly. The baby kicked again and Rachel nodded. "See, Melody agrees."

"Well I'm not going to argue with the two most important women in my life." Will smiled.

"Good." Rachel laughed and leant across to seal their lips in a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn had landed in New York and was currently standing outside the apartment of one Shelby Corcoran, nervously biting her lip. She had told her mom the truth about where she was going, forgetting why she'd wanted to lie about it in the first place until her mom had tried to persuade her not to go. She knew her mom was only concerned about her and what it might do to her when she saw Beth again. When Quinn had made it clear that she couldn't stop her from going, her mom had tried to persuade her into letting her go with her. Luckily Quinn had managed to talk her out of that by naming some of the stores she could shop in as leverage. This was one thing Quinn needed to do alone.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn rang the doorbell and waited, her hands trembling slightly. A few seconds later, the door was opened by Shelby but Quinn didn't see her. Her eyes fell instead on the little girl on her hip.

Her blonde hair, just the slightest shade lighter than Quinn's, hung in perfect ringlets around her face. Her eyes and the shape of her lips matched Quinn's perfectly though when she smiled, Quinn was reminded of the goofy way Puck smiled.

Beth was perfect in every way and seeing her was more painful than she thought it would be. She could feel tears burning in her eyes as she couldn't pull them away from her daughter.

"Quinn!" Shelby said in surprise.

Finally able to tear her eyes away, she looked at Shelby and realised that not even a couple of seconds had passed, though it felt like she'd been staring at Beth for hours.

"I...I..." Quinn stammered as her eyes slid back to Beth. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." She turned on her heel and started to run back down the hallway. It wasn't until she reached halfway that she remembered the reason she came. She stopped and took another deep breath. "No. I'm not here for me. I'm here for Rachel."

"Rachel?" Shelby frowned as Quinn walked back towards her.

"I need to talk to you." Quinn told her.

"Alright, come in." Shelby nodded, though she was still confused. Quinn walked past into the apartment and she spotted Beth's toys scattered on the floor. Ignoring them, she turned to face Shelby who was currently putting Beth down in her playpen. "What's wrong with Rachel? What's happened?"

The concern in her eyes and voice made Quinn feel slightly more confident about the outcome of her trip here.

"Rachel's pregnant." Quinn answered. "Seven months."

Shelby's eyes widened and she froze on the spot for a few moments. Quinn saw the colour drain from her face.

"Pregnant? How – what – what happened? Is she ok?" Shelby demanded.

"Rachel's fine, I promise." Quinn reassured her. She saw a tiny amount of relief wash over her face but she was still mostly concerned. "Look, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you and that you let me explain before you ask me anything or say anything."

"Ok, I won't say anything." Shelby nodded. "Tell me what happened." Quinn explained everything to Shelby, not holding anything back. There were times when she thought Shelby would interrupt but she kept true to her word. Once she'd finished, Shelby nodded once then leant against the wall beside Beth's playpen and watched Beth play. "Wow. Rachel and Will that's...interesting. Are you sure he didn't force her into anything?"

"No, he didn't. He would never do anything like that to Rachel. They worship each other." Quinn told her.

Shelby nodded again, satisfied with her answer.

"Good, I'm glad they've both found someone that makes them happy." She replied. "I just...I don't understand. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Rachel needs you." She answered.

"Did Rachel ask you to come here? Did she ask for me?" Shelby asked.

"She doesn't know I'm here." Quinn replied.

"Rachel doesn't need me." Shelby stated and as she said it, Quinn saw pain flash across her features. "Besides, she has her dads."

"Her dads are great and they're doing all they can to support her but they still don't fully accept Will. Will and I are doing everything we can too but it's not enough. There's only one person who could make things complete." Quinn said.

"Well Rachel obviously disagrees. It sounds like she's doing pretty good without me and she hasn't asked for me. She doesn't need me." Shelby repeated.

"Every girl needs her mom at some stage." Quinn argued.

"Rachel understands and agrees that I'm her mother...but I'm not her mom." Shelby replied. "We both know it's a bond we can't seem to make."

"I disagree." Quinn said simply. "I think you can make that bond, it's just not going to be easy. I think you're a coward, I just don't know what you're so afraid of."

"I'm scared that no matter how hard I fight, we can't create that bond. I'm scared that I can't be the mom she wants. I'm afraid that I've lost her already the last time I tried to be a part of her life and any attempt I make to put that right will just push her further away." Shelby blurted out.

Quinn was stunned for a few moments.

"Shelby, you _can_ be a mom to Rachel. Yeah, she might be upset that you left her last time but you can fix that. I hate to admit it but Rachel will find out about me coming here. She has this annoying ability to get the truth out of someone. If she finds out I've asked you to be there for her and you turn your back, then you will lose her. But if you come with me and prove to her you care, she'll start to trust you and accept you into her life. You could have your daughter back and be her mom like you've always wanted." Quinn told her. "So what's it going to be? Fight or run?"

Shelby looked away and sighed. For the first time since stepping through the door, Quinn's confidence about Shelby's decision started to waver as the silence stretched on. Shelby's face twisted into an expression of pain and the younger girl wondered whether she'd done the right thing in coming here. She had done it for Rachel but she hadn't thought to think about what she might put Shelby through. This was going to be hard for her too.

Just as Quinn was about to give up hope, Shelby's eyes met hers and her face smoothed out into a determined expression.

"Fight." Shelby said.

"You'll come back with me?" Quinn asked.

Shelby nodded.

"I want my daughter back." She answered. Quinn grinned and gave herself a mental high-five. As she celebrated, her eyes travelled to the little girl in the playpen. Beth was sat watching her curiously and when she noticed Quinn's attention had turned to her, she held up her chubby little arms and whimpered. Quinn's eyes widened and she looked between Shelby and Beth, unsure of what to do. Beth's whimpers began to become louder and threatened to turn into full scale wailing. "Hold her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Quinn protested.

"Go ahead, you'll be fine." Shelby smiled reassuringly. "She wants to meet you." Beth screwed her face up and let out one loud, long cry. "I think you'd better pick her up before we go into full on tantrum mode. Trust me, you don't want to see that." Quinn swallowed and stepped slowly towards Beth until she was stood in front of the playpen. The little girl opened her eyes to see if her crying was achieving her goal. Quinn took a deep breath before scooping Beth into her arms. Beth smiled and made a satisfied gurgling sound as she made herself comfy. One of her hands grabbed a lock of Quinn's hair and held onto it as the other started to play with the cross on her necklace. Shelby stood beside them and ran a hand through Beth's hair but the girl ignored her. "She's never been so relaxed around a stranger before and she's _certainly_ never let them hold her. She must know you're someone special."

Quinn couldn't help but smile and giggle as her and Beth stared at each other with the same curiosity.

"Hi there." Quinn smiled. Beth chuckled and clapped her hands together clumsily. Quinn made her way over to the couch and sat with Beth facing her in her lap. "Are you clapping? Should I clap with you?"

Shelby watched as Quinn played with Beth, her emotions mixed. She was happy to see the young girl bonding with her daughter but she was worried at the emotional damage it could cause Quinn. She didn't want Quinn to snap the way Shelby had done when she went looking for Rachel. She'd forever been worrying if her daughter would like her or if she would show any emotions or feelings towards her at all. Would Quinn feel the same if she came looking for Beth in a few years?

She also felt jealous. Jealous of the way Beth smiled at Quinn, the way she laughed, the way she accepted Quinn so easily. It was silly to feel this way, she knew that. She loved Beth dearly and she knew Beth loved her back.

Other than her worry and her jealousy, there was one other feeling that dominated her, that overshadowed any other feeling. Something deeper than jealousy. Envy. She was envious of the instant bond that Quinn and Beth seemed to have. The bond that herself and Rachel didn't have. Would they ever create that bond?

Shelby shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled, walking over to join Quinn and Beth.

"She likes you." Shelby told Quinn.

"Really? Do you think so?" Quinn asked.

"I know so. I told you, Beth's never been this relaxed or happy around a stranger." Shelby answered. "She normally cries or hides her face in my shoulder. For her to ask you to hold her, she must really like you. You make her feel safe."

"Well, Beth, I like you too." Quinn smiled.

After a while, Shelby observed the tell-tale signs of Beth becoming tired. She became more and more unwilling to participate and was happy to just let Quinn entertain her. She rubbed her eyes and whimpered quietly when she did. When she yawned, she looked around for Shelby and held up her arms. The part of her that worried Beth was forgetting about her vanished as she realised, although Beth liked Quinn and liked to play with her, she still wanted her, Shelby, her mom at the end of the day. Quinn handed Beth to Shelby and watched as the babe snuggled into her and rested her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her curls.

"Is someone sleepy?" Shelby asked with a fond smile. "You can always tell when it's around bedtime."

"I should go. I don't want to disturb Beth's bedtime routine." Quinn said. "Besides, it's getting late and my mom will be wondering where I am."

"It was good to see you Quinn." Shelby told her as they made their way to the apartment door.

"Yeah, you too." Quinn nodded. Before she left, she turned to Shelby and searched her face for something. "Are you sure you want to come back with me?"

"I am." Shelby nodded determinedly.

Quinn smiled before looking at the little girl who was now asleep on Shelby's shoulder. She reached out and gently ran her finger over her cheek.

"You're doing a great job with her. She looks happy, healthy. I know I've made the right decision in giving her to you." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Shelby smiled.

"She's so beautiful." Quinn breathed as she watched Beth sleeping.

"Well that's all down to you and Puck." Shelby laughed.

They stood for a few moments just listening to the sound of Beth's gentle breathing before Quinn remembered that she was supposed to be leaving.

"My mom and I are catching the flight back home around midday on Sunday. I...I hope you don't mind but I kind of already bought your ticket." Quinn told her.

"How did you know I'd come?" Shelby asked.

"I just...I had a feeling." She shrugged. "Are you ok to meet us at the airport?"

"Sure. Are you sure your mom's going to be ok with this?" Shelby asked sceptically.

"My mom won't be a problem. She knows this is for a friend and she'll go along with anything at the moment just to try and get back in my good books." Quinn explained. "I'll see you there."

"Yes." Shelby nodded.

With a parting smile, Quinn turned away and made her way back to the hotel she was staying in with her mom. Along the way, she took out her cell phone and made a call.

Back at Will's apartment, Will was lounging on the couch flicking through the television stations as Rachel was in the kitchen making them cups of cocoa. His cell started to ring and he glanced at the name before answering.

"Hey Quinn." He greeted her.

"She's coming." Quinn said.

Will sat forward quickly and lowered his voice.

"She is?" He asked.

"Yes. She wants to be a part of Rachel's life, she always has." Quinn explained. "She was just too scared of Rachel rejecting her but she's willing to fight now."

"Good. Now all we have to worry about is how Rachel's going to react when Shelby gets here." He said.

"I know. I'm starting to worry about that part myself. I didn't think that far ahead, I honestly thought Shelby was going to be more of a problem." Quinn admitted. "I'm just hoping that once Rachel sees her mom is here for her, she'll be alright."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Will replied.

"What will be fine?" Rachel's voice asked as she carried two cups of cocoa into the room.

"Erm – Quinn's worried about her flight back. The...weather in New York is...bad." Will lied.

"That's Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?" Will replied.

"No, just send my love and tell her to stop worrying, everything's going to be ok." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel sends her love and told me to tell you not to worry because everything is going to be fine." Will said.

"Oh Rachel, if only you knew. Then maybe you wouldn't be saying that." Quinn sighed. "Send her my love too."

"Quinn sends her love." Will said to Rachel.

"Look, I'd better be going. I'll see you Sunday – don't say anything to Rachel. I don't want her freaking out on us just yet." Quinn told him.

"Agreed." Will nodded. "We'll see you soon and enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Quinn replied.

Sunday came around all too fast and Will was suddenly nervous about Rachel and Shelby's reunion. He tried not to let on to Rachel how he was feeling – if she picked up on it, she'd have the truth out of him in seconds.

They were currently lying on the couch together, Rachel's head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She could hear his heart beating faster than usual and he held his body a little tensely. She lifted her head up to look into his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered. "Why?"

"You seem a little..." She shrugged. "I don't know...nervous or something."

"What do I have to be nervous about?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She shrugged again then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You tell me."

"Nothing." He lied. "I'm not nervous about anything."

"Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"Positive." He nodded and decided to change the subject quickly. "Hey, the songs everyone wrote for their Glee assignment were really good. I still think yours was the best though. A good choice for Regionals, evidently."

"You have to say that though, you're my boyfriend." Rachel laughed.

"That's not why I'm saying it." He chuckled. "It really was the best. Yours came from the heart, it had...real emotion behind it. Don't get me wrong, they all worked hard and some were fun to perform but none were really winning songs. Except yours – and I'm not saying that because I'm your boyfriend, the rest of the Glee club thought so too. That's why they all voted for your song to be our solo at Regionals."

"I was a little nervous." Rachel admitted. "If we didn't win it would have been entirely my fault. It would have been my song that wasn't good enough."

"Rachel, your song was amazing and it _did_ win us Regionals. I believed in you, the Glee club believed in you...have a little faith in yourself." He said.

Rachel smiled before leaning in for a loving kiss. A knock sounded on the door and Rachel sighed as she pulled away.

"I'll get that." She told him. As she pulled herself up and made her way to the door, Will stood up and took a deep nervous breath. Rachel opened the door and grinned when she was met by her best friend. "Quinn, you're back. I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Please don't hate me." Quinn whispered.

Rachel frowned at her friend before movement behind her caught her eye. Her eyes widened and she gasped as Shelby stepped out from behind Quinn.

"Mom?" Rachel gasped.

"Hi." Shelby replied nervously.

A few seconds of silence passed before Rachel's shocked expression turned hard and cold.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came here for you. Quinn told me what had happened and I wanted to be here for you." Shelby answered.

"I don't need you. I've been fine without you for the past seventeen years of my life, I don't need you now." Rachel growled. "And you." Her eyes slid to Quinn, blazing with fury. "Why did you do this to me? You know she's just going to turn her back and run away from me when things get a little bit scary."

"No, Rachel, she's not. She wants to help you, she wants to start again with you." Quinn told her.

"Well I'm sorry you've had a wasted journey. I'm through with giving you second chances." Rachel hissed at Shelby before looking back to Quinn. "And don't bother calling us friends any more."

She turned and started to storm into her and Will's bedroom but he caught her arm and stopped her before she passed.

"Rachel, stop. Quinn did this for you because she's your best friend and she knew having your mom here would make you happy. Shelby is here for you. She's come here, despite how hard this might be for her too, for you. Doesn't that show you how much she cares for you? Please Rach, give her a chance." Will begged.

"You knew about this." Rachel growled. "That's why you've been so nervous and jumpy all day and you've been lying to me ever since Quinn left for New York. I can't believe you."

She pulled her arm out of Will's grip and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Will sighed and turned to Shelby and Quinn. Quinn looked devastated while Shelby looked pained and close to tears.

"I'm sorry." Will sighed.

"I shouldn't have come." Shelby whispered.

"This is all my fault." Quinn mumbled. "I had to interfere. I just thought she wanted Shelby here, I thought it would make her happy."

"Rachel will come around. Just give her time." Will told them.

"Maybe I should go back to New York. Rachel doesn't want me here and I don't want to cause any more trouble by staying." Shelby said.

"No, stay." Will said. "Rachel _does_ want you here she's just in shock and needs time to think things through. She's been through a lot lately. When she's had time to think, she'll realise Quinn, that you did this because you're her friend and you care about her."

"I hope so." Quinn sighed. "I'd better go."

"Me too. I'd better get Beth to the motel and into bed." Shelby said.

It was then that Will noticed the stroller behind Quinn and Beth sleeping inside.

"You can stay here if you want to." Will offered.

"I...I don't think I should." Shelby said hesitantly. "I don't want Rachel to think I'm forcing myself on her. Besides, I don't think having Beth here with me is going to help things between Rachel and myself."

"I could take her for a few nights." Quinn volunteered.

Shelby and Will looked to see Quinn looking down at Beth with adoration in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that Quinn?" Shelby asked.

Quinn nodded then looked up at Shelby. She knew Shelby was concerned for her well-being but Quinn honestly thought she could handle this.

"We'll be fine." Quinn reassured her. "Look, I'll take Beth for a few nights and while Rachel and I are at school, I'll drop Beth back off with you. It'll give you and Rachel plenty of alone time to bond and when Rachel feels comfortable enough, Beth can stay here with you."

Shelby looked between Beth, Quinn and Will before staring longingly at the door Rachel had left through.

"Ok." Shelby agreed. She bent over Beth's stroller and kissed the sleeping girl's cheek. "I hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up in a strange place and I'm not there."

"She'll be fine." Quinn told her. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Shelby waved as Quinn pushed the stroller away. There was an awkward silence once Shelby had brought in her bags and stood in the middle of the room.

"So..." Shelby started. "You and my daughter...can't say I'm _too_ crazy about the idea, but as long as she's happy. Plus, in an odd way, I can't think of anyone more suited."

"Thank you." Will smiled. "And I promise to care for your daughter and your...granddaughter and to love them always. They are my world."

Shelby smiled then rolled her eyes.

"Grandmother, me." She laughed. "I feel so old."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you certainly don't look old enough to be anybody's grandmother." He told her.

Shelby laughed again and shook her head.

"Well aren't you a charmer. No wonder Rachel fell for you." She smiled. "Seriously though, look after her."

"I will." Will promised. They talked for a while, catching up and getting to know each other all over again. Will finally looked at the time. "It's getting late, we should go to bed. You can make yourself comfortable in the spare room and if you need or want anything, just help yourself."

"Thanks Will." Shelby replied. "And not just for letting me stay here but also for giving me a second chance."

"You're here." Will shrugged. "If you weren't truly sorry for what you'd done to Rachel, if you really didn't want to be a part of her life, you wouldn't be here putting yourself through this pain. But the fact that you are, that you're willing to work through the pain to make things right, that suggests to me that you deserve a second chance."

"I wish Rachel saw it that way." Shelby sighed.

"She will in her own time." Will said. He gave her a smile before heading into his and Rachel's room. "Goodnight Shelby."

"Night Will." She replied.

When Will entered the bedroom, he found Rachel already in bed facing away from him. Her eyes were screwed shut and he knew she was only pretending to be asleep and that it meant she didn't want to talk to him. He sighed as he got himself ready for bed and slipped in behind her. He watched her for a few moments before leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek, watching as her lip trembled and her eyes shut even tighter.

"I love you Rachel." He whispered. "And so does Shelby. She's here because she wants to make things right, just give her a chance."

He waited to see if she'd say anything or open her eyes – anything. Will sighed again as he received no reaction and lay down beside her.

Rachel's head was bursting with questions she wanted answers to. Why was Shelby really here? What was in this for her? Was what Will said really true? Was Shelby here to make up for what she did to her last year? Did she really want to be a part of Rachel's life...be her mom?

Curiosity eventually got the best of her. She waited until she was sure that Will was fast asleep before sliding soundlessly out of bed and tiptoeing out of the room.

When she went to Shelby's room, the door was still open and Shelby was rummaging through her bag, dressed for bed in loose pants and a tank top.

"Sh-Shel..." Rachel stuttered quietly. Shelby obviously hadn't heard her so she took a deep breath before saying in a louder voice. "Mom?" Shelby turned quickly and the two stared at each other. "Can – can we talk?"

"Sure." Shelby nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her. Rachel made her way over and sat down, fidgeting nervously as if she were the guest here and not Shelby. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Why are you here? Really?" Rachel asked. "You left without even a goodbye, just some lame excuse that you felt that 'you were my mother but not my mom'. Now you're back and you say you want to be my mom again? Have you any idea how confusing that is for me? How much it hurts?"

"I am so sorry Rachel, I never meant to hurt you." Shelby explained. "In truth, I was scared. When I came here to find you, I was hoping to find my baby, this tiny little girl who needed her mommy. But when I got here, you'd grown up into this beautiful, independent woman with her own mind. You didn't need me. I was so sure that some part of you would resent me for leaving you in the first place. I got so scared that you'd reject any attempts I made to be a part of your life, that I did the only thing I could think of at the time and I ran. I was selfish and only thinking of my own feelings and how _I_ might have got hurt when I should have been thinking about you. I'm here now though and this time I'm not running. I'm here as long as you want me to be."

Rachel sat quietly watching Shelby and the older woman knew she was searching her face for any signs of a lie. Shelby only hoped she found the sincerity and honesty she felt. After a while, she saw Rachel's eyes start to water and she heard her breath catch.

"Mom." She whispered. Rachel threw her arms around Shelby, taking her by surprise as she buried her face in her shoulder. Shelby held onto her tightly, her eyes closing as she breathed in her daughter's scent. "I _do_ need you mom. Don't leave me. I'm so scared."

"I won't baby girl. I'm here for you always. I won't leave you again. There's no need to be afraid." Shelby whispered feeling tears of joy and relief start to spill down her cheeks. She could feel Rachel trembling in her arms and she ran a hand through her hair. "It's ok sweetie, I'm here. Do you want to sit here for a while?" She felt Rachel nod into her shoulder. "Ok, baby girl, let's get ourselves into a more comfortable position."

A little while later, Will rolled over and put his arm out to put it around Rachel. When he found nothing but cool empty sheets, he lifted his head and looked around the room with blurry eyes. He frowned before getting out of bed and going in search of her. He spotted the guest bedroom door was open and padded over to look in.

He saw Shelby lying in bed, slightly propped up by the pillows. She had an arm around a sleeping Rachel who was curled into her side, one arm draped over Shelby and her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby was running her free hand through Rachel's hair and pressing kisses there. Will smiled at the scene.

He watched for a few moments longer before he quietly cleared his throat. Shelby looked up at him and smiled.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"It's fine." She smiled.

They both smiled lovingly at Rachel as she slept.

"Want me to take her?" Will asked as he stepped towards the bed.

"No!" Shelby said quickly, holding one of her hands out to him. Rachel mumbled and snuggled closer into Shelby. "Leave her. She's fine where she is."

Will held back a chuckle so as not to wake Rachel and nodded.

"Right, well, I'll see you both in the morning." He said.

Shelby smiled before turning her attention back to the young girl in her arms. She rested her cheek on the top of Rachel's head and closed her eyes as Will left the room.

The next morning, Shelby woke to find Rachel gone and she started to panic that the young girl had regretted her actions the night before. She sighed and ruffled her hair as she sat up.

"I thought you might like some breakfast." A voice said.

Shelby looked up and smiled in relief as she saw Rachel holding a tray with a plate of pancakes and some fresh orange juice. She walked over to the bed and placed it in front of Shelby. Shelby looked at Rachel as if it was the first time. Her eyes fell on her protruding stomach, something she hadn't really noticed the night before due to all the drama, and felt a little saddened that her baby girl was forced into motherhood so young. When she looked into Rachel's eyes she saw that the young girl was glowing, an effect the pregnancy and being in a happy, loving relationship were having on her. It suited her well. She could sense no feelings of sadness or fear from her, only warmth and love and happiness. Shelby knew though, that these feelings were bubbling under the surface ready to burst like last night.

"You shouldn't have done all this for me, not in your condition." Shelby said, breaking herself out of her observations. "It should have been the other way around."

"You're our guest." Rachel shrugged as she sat down with Shelby. "But if you insist, you can make me breakfast instead."

They both laughed before Shelby started to tuck into her food.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Rachel." She smiled.

Rachel smiled shyly and shrugged once more.

"Rach?" Will's voice called.

"In here sweetie." Rachel called back.

"Did you two make up?" Shelby asked.

"Sort of. I mumbled an apology when we ran into each other in the kitchen. I guess I owe him a better apology though." Rachel answered as she looked down at her hands.

"I should have guessed really." Will grinned as he entered the room.

Rachel and Shelby smiled at each other then the younger girl walked over to Will and pulled him into a hug.

"I am sorry for last night. I should have known you were only trying to protect me and make me happy." Rachel told him.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you, that's not how I want this relationship to be." Will replied.

"But you had good intentions so I'll forgive you this time." She smiled. "Just no more secrets ok?"

"I promise." Will smiled back.

She caught his lips in a sweet kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shelby smiled at the two before looking away and feeling awkward. She did her best to ignore them as she ate her breakfast, feeling as if she was intruding on their moment.

"Was there something you wanted?" Rachel asked as they pulled apart.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you both something." Will answered. Rachel and Shelby shared a confused smile before they looked back at Will. "I was wondering if I could take you both out to dinner tonight. I thought it might be a good place for you two to get to know each other a bit better. You could talk over a nice meal, it's a nice relaxed environment."

"Breadstix? Relaxed?" Rachel laughed. "Besides, there's always someone that knows us there so we'd have to hide our relationship and our feelings. How can I enjoy myself if I can't show any affection towards my boyfriend?"

"I wasn't thinking about Breadstix. There's a little place out of town I wanted to try." Will told them. "So, after school, both of you get changed into your pretty dresses and then I shall drive us there."

"Sounds exciting." Rachel grinned. "What do you think mom?"

"It sounds wonderful." Shelby agreed.

Rachel was just putting the last few things she needed into her school bag when someone knocked on the door. She turned just as Will opened it to reveal Quinn with Beth in her stroller.

"Hey Quinn, come on in." Will smiled.

Quinn pushed Beth into the apartment and Shelby quickly went to stand in front of Beth.

"Hi Bethy!" Shelby said. The little girl's arms shot out and reached for her. She tried her hardest to wriggle out of her chair causing Shelby to chuckle before taking Beth into her arms. She kissed Beth's cheek as she buried her face in her shoulder. "How was she? I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all, she was absolutely perfect." Quinn told her. "She fussed a little when she first woke up because she didn't know where she was and she couldn't find you but she settled soon enough."

"Were you a good little girl for Quinn?" Shelby cooed. "Did you have fun?"

Quinn smiled as she watched them before her eyes fell on Rachel. Rachel was watching Shelby and Beth together and Quinn thought she could see a tiny amount of sadness in her expression but she was mostly watching them with curiosity. When her friend's eyes swivelled to hers, Quinn bit her lip nervously and stepped slowly over to Rachel.

"Hey." Quinn mumbled.

"Hi." Rachel replied. "Look, Quinn, I'm so sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean any of it, you're an amazing friend. I'm so grateful to you for bringing my mom here, everything feels complete now. I still can't believe you did this for me."

"You're my best friend." Quinn told her. "And I am always loyal to my best friends and I'd do anything for them."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "You know I'd do anything for you too right?"

"Yes. You already did so much for me before we became friends even though I was a complete bitch to you." Quinn replied. "So you do forgive me? We are still friends?"

"Of course. Practically sisters." Rachel laughed.

Quinn laughed with her as they let go of each other.

"So...how are you and Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"We're good." Rachel nodded. "I mean, there's still a lot of repair work to be done and some bridges to build but we're ok. We talked a little last night and Will's taking us to dinner so we can talk some more. I'm certain that things are going to work out this time." Rachel smiled as she looked over at Shelby. "I'm going to have a mom."

"That's great." Quinn grinned. "I'm so happy things are working out."

"Me too." Rachel nodded. "So, I erm...I hear you're taking care of Beth for a while."

"Yeah I am." The blonde girl smiled. "I offered to take care of her during the evenings so you and Shelby could have some quality bonding time."

"Well, thank you." Rachel smiled. "But...do you not find it...hard? I don't mean physically I mean...she's your daughter and you've not seen her in over a year, does that not...affect you?"

"Well, it was kind of hard when I first saw her. I spent a couple of hours with her at Shelby's and when I went back to the hotel room, I did go through the whole 'why did I give her up? I want my baby back – no I don't – yes I do' in my head but then I realised that she has a really good life with Shelby – better than anything I could give her. Shelby _is_ her mom and knowing that made it easier for me to make a bond with her. It's not the mother-daughter bond it's more like a...loving aunt bond. That's ok though, I like the idea of being cool Aunt Quinn."

"But...don't you worry that one day it's not going to be enough and that you'll want to be her mom?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't." Quinn answered truthfully. "I'm not ready to have kids yet. When I'm older and wiser and in a serious relationship with a secure job and a home, then I'll think about having children. Beth...I'll always want to be a part of her life now but...not as her mom. She's happy and healthy and safe with Shelby and she loves her so much, I can't take that away from her. I want Beth where she's going to have the best life and the best chance of a future and that's with Shelby and knowing that, like I said before, makes it easier to put a little distance between us and for me to be cool Aunt Quinn."

"I think you'll be an amazing aunt." Rachel told her.

"Thanks." Quinn grinned. "Come on, we'd better get going to school."

"Yeah. Will, are you ready?" Rachel called.

"I'll be with you in five, I've just got to grab my class notes." He told her.

Shelby put Beth down then made her way over to Rachel.

"How about you give your mom a hug before you leave?" Shelby said. Rachel smiled shyly as Shelby pulled her into a hug. The young girl clung to her mother tightly and closed her eyes. "Have a good day, baby girl. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye mom." Rachel replied.

"Ok, ready to go." Will said as he stood beside them. The two women pulled apart and smiled. He hugged Shelby briefly then put his arm around Rachel. "See you later Shelby."

"Bye Will. Bye Quinn and thanks again for watching Beth." Shelby said.

"Not a problem. I told you, I'll take care of her whenever you need me to." Quinn said.

The three left for school in Will's car and Shelby held Beth on her hip and waved as they went. Rachel turned her body so she could speak to Quinn who sat in the back.

"So, are you going to tell Puck that Beth's in town?" She asked.

"Oh...I didn't think of that. What do I do? I don't want him to freak out and I don't want him pounding on the door demanding to see her. Beth doesn't act well around strangers, I can't let Puck just burst in on her life and freak her out. I don't know what to do, I...I think I should talk to Shelby about this first." Quinn replied. "So neither of you mention Shelby or Beth around him."

"We won't." Rachel promised.


	8. Chapter 8

School seemed to drag and Rachel knew it was because she was looking forward to going out to dinner with Will and Shelby. She tried to forget about it or at least keep herself busy, working hard or practising a song for Glee, just so that she could put it to the back of her mind and try to make the day go faster.

It sort of helped when Santana spent an hour trying yet again to guess the baby's father. This had become a daily occurrence since the news of her pregnancy got out. Rachel usually referred to it as the interrogation hour but today she was grateful of anything that would pass the time away.

"Who's the daddy?" Santana demanded as she walked up beside Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I've told you a million times Santana, I'm not telling you." Rachel replied.

"Is it the homeless guy outside the library?" The Latina asked.

"No." Rachel cringed.

"How come nobody's ever seen you with him? Is he ashamed to be seen with you? Is he in hiding? Is he an escaped convict and the only reason you can't tell anybody is because you'd give away his whereabouts?" Santana asked.

"No he's not an escaped convict." Rachel answered with a roll of her eyes. "You asked me that before."

"Just checking." Santana shrugged.

"Why are you so intent on finding out the identity of my baby's father?" Rachel asked. "A few months ago, you couldn't care less about what was going on in my life."

"Still don't." She replied. "I'm just a nosey bitch. So, are you being a surrogate for two gay guys like your mom? Oh my – did Kurt and Blaine ask you to be their surrogate?"

"What? No!" Rachel protested. "They didn't ask me anything and I'm not a surrogate."

"Well then there's only two reasons I can think of as to why you won't tell anybody who it is." Santana said.

"And – I dread to ask – what are they?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, the first one is that Puckerman's the dad and you're keeping it from Finn so it doesn't destroy what's left of their friendship." Santana replied.

"Puckerman is not the father. How many times do I have to tell everybody?" Rachel answered in frustration. "So what's your other theory?"

"He's an older guy and you can't tell anybody because he'd get into trouble for screwing someone who's under age." Santana said. Rachel's step faltered and Santana's smirk grew. "So it is an older guy. Well done Streisand, I didn't think you had it in you. So how much older is he?"

"He's...fine, he's twice my age." Rachel answered. "That's all I'm telling you so you might as well stop with the interrogation."

Santana folded her arms as she stepped in front of Rachel, forcing the other girl to stop.

"Do you really think you can keep this from everyone? You know nothing stays secret at this school. You've done well to keep it hidden for this long but soon – and I sense it'll be very soon – you're going to make one tiny mistake." Santana told her. "And when you do, I'll be the first to know. Oh wait, doesn't Quinn Fabray know? Oops, there's your mistake."

Santana shot Rachel a smile and started to walk away.

"Quinn's my friend. She wouldn't tell anybody." Rachel argued.

Santana turned and scoffed.

"Think about it Rachel. Quinn's head Cheerio, she's one of the most popular kids in school, she's dating a football player, she has everything going for her. What could she possibly gain? It makes no sense for her to be friends with you." She replied.

Rachel's gaze dropped to the floor as Santana walked away. She turned to lean back against the wall and felt for the first time in a while, the feeling of loneliness shroud her. She closed her eyes fighting back her tears as she refused to let them fall.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked and a hand was placed on her shoulder. Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing beside her with Sam. "What happened?"

"Santana." Rachel sighed. "She just...said some things – stupid things. I shouldn't listen to her I know, but it still gets to me sometimes."

"Santana?" Quinn growled. "I have just about had enough with her -"

"Quinn, stop." Rachel said quickly as the blonde started to storm off in the direction Santana had left. She grabbed one of Quinn's arms while Sam grabbed the other. "It's not worth it. Like I said, it was just stupid stuff, stuff I know isn't true. She just wants to stir things up. Let her say those things. She's not getting what she wants."

"Fine." Quinn huffed. "Alright. Let me go." Rachel and Sam let go of her and she folded her arms. "What did she say anyway?"

"She said I'd made a mistake in telling you and basically implied that you would tell everyone and that it didn't make sense for you to be my friend." Rachel answered.

"Do you believe any of that?" Quinn asked.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Good." She smiled. "Because it's not true. Now come on, we have Glee practice and you need to put Santana back in her place by kicking her ass with your vocals once again." Rachel laughed as Quinn hooked her arm through hers and started to pull her towards the choir room. "Nothing's going to get between us again. Practically sisters remember?"

"Of course." She nodded.

Quinn looked around and spotted Sam still standing where they'd found Rachel.

"Sam, would you care to escort us to the choir room?" She asked.

"Ladies." Sam smiled as he stepped up and held both arms out. Rachel and Quinn giggled as they each took an arm and started to walk to the choir room. "You know, I never know if you guys want me around when you start talking about all these secrets and stuff."

"It's just one secret." Quinn told him.

"But aren't people in relationships supposed to be honest and not have any secrets?" Sam asked.

"In the ideal world, yes, but this is one thing I can't tell you." She replied.

Rachel started to feel awkward as she felt tension start to build up between them.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Sam frowned.

"Of course I trust you but this isn't my secret to tell. This is Rachel's life, ok? It's up to her to decide whether or not she wants people to know." Quinn argued.

The three stopped and Rachel let go of Sam's arm, staring down at the floor sadly as she played with her hands. Quinn watched her in concern and Sam looked between the two.

"You know what, I'll just leave you two to your little secrets." Sam mumbled as he walked away.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about that." Quinn apologised.

"Tell him." Rachel said quietly.

"What?" Quinn frowned.

"Tell him. Like he said, you shouldn't have secrets in a relationship." She replied.

"But Rachel -" Quinn protested.

"It's ok. If you trust him then so do I. Look, you two are really happy together and I don't want to be the reason you're not. I don't want my secrets getting between you." Rachel told her.

"Are you sure? This is your private life we're talking about here. If Sam slips even a tiny bit, it could ruin yours and..." Quinn looked around. "You know who's lives. They could be in big trouble. You would risk that just to save my relationship that might not even last until the end of the week?"

"You're my best friend. Best friend's make sacrifices for each other." Rachel shrugged.

"You are amazing." Quinn smiled as she pulled Rachel into a hug. "But how do you think Will's going to take this?"

"I...I think he'll be ok." Rachel shrugged. "He might have some concerns but I don't think he'll mind."

The two started walking to Glee club again.

"So...is Shelby taking Beth to dinner with you tonight or is she...looking for someone to babysit?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure." Rachel laughed. "But I can mention that you're very keen to look after Beth if you want."

"Well – I was only asking in case she wanted some more time just you and her and she was worried about finding someone to take care of Beth. I...just thought it would be easier if I took her, you know because Beth knows me and she won't freak out with me like she would some stranger." Quinn explained. Rachel just smiled at her friend and Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, fine. Maybe I just want to spend a little more time with Beth."

"You can just talk to Shelby and ask her you know." Rachel told her. "Like when you offered to take Beth for a few nights."

"I know but...I don't want her to worry that I'm getting too attached to Beth and I'll want her back and take her from her. Or if she's thinking about going back to New York and she's worried it might be too hard for me or Beth." Quinn replied.

"Look, I'll talk to my mom about you babysitting Beth for tonight but next time, you're on your own." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks." Quinn laughed.

Later that night as Rachel, Will and Shelby were getting ready for dinner, Rachel explained to Will that Quinn was going to tell Sam about their relationship as they dressed in their bedroom. As predicted, Will had his concerns.

"I had to let her tell him Will." Rachel said. "It was coming between them. Sam couldn't hang around with his own girlfriend while I was around because he felt uncomfortable and unwanted – all because of some stupid secret that I wish didn't have to be secret."

"I know honey, I wish we didn't have to hide it too." Will sighed. "I know we can trust Sam but...what if he slips? What if he just says one little thing that gives the whole game away?"

"He won't. It'll be fine." Rachel reassured him. She walked over to him and held his face in her hands. "I had to do it, for my friend. I can't see her relationship fall apart because of me...because of us." Will sighed and nodded and she knew he understood. "Sam's a good guy, he'd never betray his friends and...I'd like to believe that he thinks of me as a friend. I trust him. I promise, everything will be fine. No one else is going to find out I swear. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Will nodded.

"Good." Rachel smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back.

"Love you more." She grinned as she leant up on her tiptoes to bring her lips closer to his.

"No way. I love you more." He whispered as he brought his lips down to hers.

They shared a loving kiss before Rachel pulled away and giggled.

"Well, I could do this all night but I do believe we are going to dinner with my mom, which is something I've been wanting to do for...nearly my whole life." She said. "Which reminds me, I have a promise to fulfil for my best friend. I'm going to go talk to my mom, ok."

She kissed him once more before leaving the room. She made her way to her mom's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shelby called. Rachel stepped inside and Shelby smiled up at her as she finished changing Beth. "Sorry, are we ready to go? I'll be out in a minute. Beth just needed changing."

"No, we don't need to leave yet." Rachel told her. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something – actually Quinn wanted me to ask you something. She wanted to know whether you were bringing Beth with us to dinner or if you were looking for someone to take care of her. I think you can guess that she volunteered herself for the job."

"Actually, I was thinking of asking her. She's great with Beth and I know Beth loves her." Shelby said. "How come she asked you to ask me?"

"She was worried that you'd think she was getting too attached to Beth. She thought that maybe you'd think she'd want Beth back." Rachel explained. "But please don't think that. Quinn loves Beth but she knows Beth has a much better life with you and she can see how happy you and Beth are together, she wouldn't dream of taking her away from you. She told me that, if anything, she'd love to be Beth's cool Aunt Quinn."

"I think Beth would like that." Shelby smiled. "You should tell her not to worry so much. We talked about this when she came to see me in New York. I mean, I did have some slight concerns that if we moved back to New York, Quinn – and Beth even, now they've built up a relationship – might have separation issues but..." Shelby's smile turned tender as she looked at Rachel. "I've been thinking about some things and...I don't think it's going to be an issue."

"What – what have you been thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner." Shelby answered. "Right now, I have a cool aunt to call." Rachel laughed as Shelby lifted Beth into her arms. "You want Quinn to come take care of you for a while? Would you like that huh?"

Rachel left as Shelby made the call to Quinn. She met Will in the living room.

"Everybody ready?" He asked.

"Almost. My mom's just calling a babysitter for Beth. I bet you can't guess who it is." She said.

"I'm thinking...Quinn?" Will smiled.

"Of course." Rachel giggled. She walked over to Will and wound her arms around him. "Now where were we?"

Will chuckled as he brought his lips down to hers.

He had one hand tangled in her hair and his other had wandered down to her ass when Shelby walked into the room.

"Hey!" Shelby called. The two pulled apart quickly and turned to her. "You're forgetting that's my daughter you're...groping. I don't want to see that."

"Sorry." Will apologised as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"We'll save the groping for when we're alone." Rachel grinned.

"Rachel!" Will gasped.

"What? It's obvious we're having sex unless this is another miracle baby." Rachel shrugged.

"Stop, stop!" Shelby called. "You're my baby girl, I don't want to think of you doing...that. Just...keep it to yourselves ok. I'm going to get Beth so please, keep your hands to yourselves."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Rachel answered it. Quinn was stood on the other side, Sam behind her with his guitar strapped to his back.

"Hey guys, come on in." Rachel smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, I asked Sam to come babysit with me." Quinn said to Shelby as they entered.

"Not at all." Shelby replied, Beth staring curiously from her hip.

Sam stood awkwardly beside Quinn, his hands in his pockets and eyes to the floor. Every so often, his gaze would swivel to Rachel and down at the arm around her waist to the man it belonged to.

"Little weird huh?" Rachel grinned.

"Little bit." Sam admitted. "I understand why you've kept it all a secret and I just wanted to say that I won't tell anyone, I promise. Also, thank you for trusting me and letting Quinn tell me, I know it was a big sacrifice for you."

"You're welcome." Rachel replied shyly. "And thank you for not telling."

"Yes, thank you." Will nodded. "I don't think I could go on living if they took Rachel and our daughter away from me."

"Not going to happen remember?" Rachel firmly reminded him as she looked into his eyes. Will smiled and leant in to capture her lips in a kiss. She pulled back after a few seconds and giggled. "Ok, I think we've freaked Sam out enough today. We should get going."

"You two go wait in the car, I'll be out in a minute." Shelby told them. Rachel and Will waved goodbye to Quinn and Sam and left the apartment. Shelby turned to smile at Beth on her hip. "Mommy will see you later ok. You're going to stay here and have some fun with Quinn and Sam. Alright honey, I'll see you later. I love you." She kissed Beth's cheek before handing her over to Quinn. "She's starting to get a little tired so she'll probably be pretty quiet and just want to cuddle up until she falls asleep. She usually likes a story or sometimes I sing to her. I'm sure she'd love a song from her favourite Aunt Quinn." Quinn smiled and looked at Beth. "Have fun. See you later."

Shelby kissed Beth's cheek one last time before leaving the apartment.

"She looks like you." Sam said. "She's beautiful."

Quinn looked up at Sam and smiled shyly, her bottom lip between her teeth. When she looked back at Beth, she laughed as she saw the young girl leaning into her but peering up at Sam. As he shuffled a little closer, Beth whimpered and hid her face in Quinn's shoulder.

"It's ok, sweetie." Quinn reassured her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam panicked.

"No, it's fine. She just gets a little nervous around strangers." She told him. "It's ok. Beth, this is Sam. He's our friend and he wants to play with us. Will you let him play?" Beth kept her head on Quinn's shoulder and turned to look up at Sam. She still seemed a little weary. Quinn looked at him and then at his guitar. "Play something."

"You think that'll help?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But you never seem to have problems with the ladies when you start to sing."

Sam laughed as he swung his guitar around and started to strum. As he sang gently along, Beth lifted her head and watched curiously. He smiled at the little girl and she slowly started to smile back. Sam smiled triumphantly at Quinn who returned it in adoration.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she sat at the table in the restaurant with Will and her mom. Will had chosen to take them out of town to a fancy restaurant where the waiters had treated them like royalty the moment they walked through the door.

"You'd better get used to this star treatment." Will had said to her with a smile.

The restaurant was beautiful with it's decorations of white and gold. The circular tables were set out perfectly right down to the last detail. They were spaced so that each table felt private and intimate and not crowded.

Rachel was sat in between her mom and Will. She loved how her mom would reach out and take her hand and squeeze it gently. Will had his arm draped over the back of her chair and was rubbing small circles on her arm. Being able to be open about their relationship in public made them both feel more happy and relaxed than they had been for a while. Just the thought of being able to lean over and kiss him when she wanted made her positively giddy.

"So mom – is it ok for me to call you mom or would you prefer Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"You can call me mom." Shelby told her and squeezed her hand. "I like it when you call me mom."

They shared a shy smile before Rachel continued.

"So...mom...you said you were going to tell me something at dinner?" She said.

"Right, yes." Shelby nodded. "Well, while you were at school I started to think about some things. Basically, I was thinking about what I would do and where I would go when...well, when the baby is born and you no longer need me. I can't stay with you and Will forever, when the baby's born there'll be no room. I was thinking about going back to New York but...that thought made me sad. Here, Ohio, it feels more like home. It's where you are. So...I was thinking about getting a house out here for Beth and myself and getting a job and moving out here...permanently."

"Really?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Yes." Shelby smiled.

"What about when Rachel goes to New York? I mean, we all know it's inevitable. Would you stay here or go back?" Will asked.

"I think...I think I'd stay here. Ohio...it's always been my home and I think it'd be a good place to raise Beth." Shelby answered. "I've got to find myself a job before I make any big plans though."

"Wait a minute." Rachel said. "How about you get a job at McKinley? I'm sure there's a position going spare. Right Will?"

"Yeah. Figgins is actually looking for a new Math teacher, maybe you could apply for that." Will suggested.

"Math? Well, I did like Math when I was at school and I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it." Shelby nodded. "Why not. I'll go see Figgins tomorrow."

"And...I don't know..." Rachel fidgeted and looked down at the napkin she was playing with. "Maybe you could...co-direct the Glee club with Will." She shrugged quickly and shook her head. "If you wanted to that is and of course, if Will doesn't mind."

She peeked up through her hair at Will then at her mother. They were both staring at each other as they considered it.

"What do you say?" Shelby asked him.

"I...think it's a good idea." Will nodded. "I would love for you to co-direct the Glee club with me and when I'm gone, I'd like you to take over."

"You're leaving?" Rachel gasped.

"Of course I am. I'm going with you to New York. You didn't think I'd stay here and let you and Melody walk out of my life did you?"

"I...I haven't really thought about it." Rachel admitted. "I guess I didn't want to. I was hoping you'd want to come with me but I was scared in case you didn't want to leave here, your home."

"My home is wherever you and our daughter are." He replied. "Wherever you go, I will follow. Can't get rid of me."

Rachel laughed and leant in to brush her lips with his.

"I love you." She sighed.

Will's hand found it's way into her hair as they shared a loving kiss. Shelby raised her eyebrows and diverted her gaze to the table in front of her. When the couple surfaced, she looked up and smiled.

"So, back to what we were saying. Would you want to take over Glee club when we go?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Shelby shrugged. "The New Directions seem more...delicate than Vocal Adrenaline. I couldn't push them like I used to with them. I'd be scared of pushing someone over the edge."

"That's why you and Will would make a good team. You could give us advise and make suggestions and Will can help you deliver them in a less...brutal way. I really think this would be a good idea." Rachel said. "Please, think about it."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Shelby agreed.

They went on to finish their dinner. Most of it was spent with Rachel and Shelby chatting animatedly to one another, learning about each other all over again. Will watched with a fond smile, overjoyed to see Rachel so happy.

By the time they got back to the apartment, it was getting late. Quinn greeted them as they entered the apartment.

"Hey, how was dinner?" She asked.

"It was wonderful." Shelby answered. Rachel stood beside her and Shelby took her hand as she looked at her with a loving smile. "I feel like I've finally got my baby girl back."

"I feel like I've found my mom." Rachel said.

Rachel squeezed her hand before going to stand by Will.

"How was Beth? She didn't give you any trouble I hope?" Shelby asked.

"No trouble at all, she was an angel. Like you said, she just wanted to cuddle. We thought we might have a problem as she started to get little nervous with Sam but he sang to her and she calmed down after that." Quinn explained. "I've just put her down but..." She glanced at Rachel. "I could try taking her back to my place without waking her."

"No, leave her." Rachel said. "You don't want to wake her now."

"Are you sure about this?" Shelby queried.

"Of course." Rachel answered. "You're Beth's mom too, she needs to be here with you. I can't be selfish and keep you all to myself. I believe the deal was that Quinn took Beth while we got to know each other and to spend some time together bonding. I think we've had an amazing time together and bonded well and now it's time for us to bond...as a family. Beth included."

"Well then, I guess Sam and I should be leaving." Quinn announced. "Goodnight."

"Night everybody." Sam added, casting one last curious glance between Rachel and Will.

Rachel, Will and Shelby bid goodnight to the couple as they left the apartment.

"I think I'll say goodnight too." Shelby sighed. "Thank you both for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed it and I'm glad we got to do it."

"Me too." Rachel nodded. "And thank you too. Goodnight mom." Shelby pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Love you mom."

The words immediately had Shelby choking back tears and made her heart swell. She forced herself to calm down and swallowed.

"Love you too, baby girl." Shelby whispered. "I always have."

She kissed Rachel's cheek then watched as her daughter disappeared into her bedroom after giving Will a quick smile. Will smiled a warm smile back at Shelby and she knew he understood the emotions going through her. A few of her tears escaped and she wiped them away quickly, a nervous laugh escaping from her lips.

"You ok?" Will said softly.

"I'm fine – more than fine. I've just...waited and prayed for so long to hear her say those words. Over the years I began to think it'd never happen but here we are and I have never felt so...happy." Shelby told him then laughed again. "Happy isn't the right word. I don't think there are words to describe this feeling. It's just...wonderful." There were a few moments of silence before Shelby sighed. "Anyway, goodnight Will and thanks again for dinner."

"Goodnight Shelby." Will nodded.

Will entered his and Rachel's bedroom and found she'd changed into her pyjamas and was sat cross-legged on the bed, stroking her baby bump. He changed and sat next to her, his hand joining hers. She locked their fingers together and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

"What for?" He asked, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

"For making this evening possible. Without you being such a gentleman and taking us out to dinner..." Will chuckled at this. "My mom and I wouldn't have gotten proper quality time together. Tonight was probably one of the best nights of my life." She turned to look into his eyes. "Thank you." She kissed him, pouring every ounce of her love into it. His lips parted for her, allowing her tongue to entwine with his. Keeping one of their hands locked on Rachel's bump, they used their free hands to gently cup each other's faces. Rachel sighed as they broke away and rubbed their noses together. She giggled and bit her lip as she thought of something. "I'm sorry we didn't speak to you much."

"It's ok. Tonight was about you and your mom." He replied. "When I first thought of the idea, I was just going to drop you both off and leave you with my credit card to pay for dinner. I couldn't resist a night out with you in public though so I changed my mind and tagged along."

"That's so sweet." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

As they shared another kiss, Rachel lay back on the bed and pulled him with her. She sighed as the kiss deepened and Rachel ran her hand over his chest. He pulled away but kept their foreheads together and she frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight and how amazing you are and how much I love you and now...I really, really...want to...make love to you." He told her.

"Then make love to me." She breathed with a smile and started to pull his lips back down to hers.

He pulled back and laughed.

"With your mom next door?" He asked.

"Well, if we're quiet she won't hear a thing." Rachel smirked. She shifted her legs out from beneath him and moved them so he was cradled between them. Propping herself up on her elbows, she brought her lips up to brush against his. "Come on, Will. You can't say something like that and not follow through with it. Just think about it, wouldn't it be the perfect way to end such a wonderful evening?"

"It would." He nodded. "And I wouldn't want to spoil the evening." Rachel shook her head and gave him her warmest smile. Will chuckled and sighed. "Oh, I can't say no to you." His smile turned warm and tender as he brushed a hair from her face. "I really do love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Will lay her back down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his hands moving to the edge of her pyjama shirt to remove it. Rachel let out a contented sigh as she wound her arms around his neck.

The couple appeared from their bedroom the next morning, Will wearing a pair of slacks and Rachel wrapped in her robe. Shelby was getting Beth's breakfast ready, the little girl on her hip, when they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." Rachel said brightly. "Here, let me get the highchair we bought for Melody so you can put Beth down. It's not like Melody can use it right now."

Rachel giggled as she patted her stomach and danced out of the room.

"Someone's in a good mood." Shelby laughed.

"Well, she must have had a...good nights sleep." Will shrugged as he got himself some coffee.

"Will, I heard you." Shelby stated. "But I'm going to pretend it's a result of a good nights sleep like you said, so, thank you for that suggestion."

"You're...welcome...I think." Will replied.

Rachel entered the room with the highchair and set it beside the table.

"Thanks baby girl. Here we go Beth. You just sit right there while mommy gets your breakfast." Shelby said as she put the little girl into the highchair. Rachel and Will were just finishing their breakfasts when Shelby had finished feeding Beth. "Do you guys mind watching her for a moment while I get ready? I'll only be a couple of minutes."

"Sure." Will nodded.

When Shelby left the room, Beth fixed her gaze on Rachel. Since she'd arrived, the two girls hadn't seen much of each other and Beth was curious about the girl who looked a lot like her mother. Rachel stood up and moved to sit beside the highchair.

"Hey Beth." Rachel smiled. "I'm Rachel. We're...sort of sisters I guess." Rachel took Beth's little hand in hers and shook it. "Nice to meet you Beth." Beth giggled at the gesture and Rachel laughed with her. "Are you laughing at me Beth? Am I funny? Should I make you laugh some more? Should I...tickle you? Are you ticklish Beth?"

She started to tickle Beth who shrieked with laughter. Will watched fondly, imagining her like this with their daughter. Shelby appeared quickly in the doorway after hearing Beth shriek.

"What -" She began in a panic but Will held up his hand to cut her off.

He gestured to Beth and Rachel and Shelby's panicked expression turned to a smile as she watched them. Rachel let Beth go and placed one hand over her bump as she laughed. Beth's eyes followed her hand and she frowned slightly, her own hand reaching out to touch Rachel's rounded stomach.

"What have you found? This?" Rachel rubbed her stomach with a loving smile. "This is my little girl. She's growing inside here and – oh – she's kicking. Do you want to feel? Here." Rachel lifted Beth out of her highchair and placed her on her knee. She took Beth's hand in hers and pressed it to her stomach where the baby was kicking. "You'll be able to meet her soon. In just over two months actually."

Beth moved her hand away and started to examine Rachel's stomach, looking for the source of the movement she felt. The three adults laughed and Rachel looked up quickly when she heard Shelby.

"What's this?" Shelby grinned as she walked to stand beside Rachel. "Are my girls bonding?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Rachel nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. It's nice to see." Shelby replied. They watched Beth some more as she was determined to find out what it was moving around inside Rachel. "Is the baby still..?"

"Kicking? Yeah, she is." She answered. "Do you want to feel too?"

"Would you mind?" Shelby asked eagerly.

"No, of course not." Rachel laughed.

Shelby gently placed her hand on Rachel's baby bump and gasped.

"Wow." She breathed. "She's quite a mover isn't she."

"Yeah." Rachel sighed. "When she starts moving, she doesn't let up for a while." Rachel watched her mom as she stared down in fascination at where her hand was resting. "That's your granddaughter."

"Oh gosh – there's that word again. Didn't think I'd be hearing that for a few more years yet." Shelby said.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to hear 'mom' any time soon either." Rachel commented.

Shelby squeezed Rachel's shoulder with her free hand. When she glanced up, she caught Will's eye and straightened up.

"Hey Beth, I think we're hogging Rachel. I think we should let Will have a turn with Rachel now, after all he is the father. He should be sharing this special moment with her." She said, scooping Beth into her arms.

"It's ok, Will's felt this a hundred times." Rachel shrugged.

"I have." Will nodded. "Sometimes I even get woken up in the middle of the night to feel it."

"I thought you liked to feel the baby kick." Rachel said, a little wounded.

"I do, I do." Will said quickly and went to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on her bump. "It was just a joke. I love everything to do with our daughter. I love the way your face lights up when we talk about her or when she's kicking."

Rachel smiled shyly as they gazed into each other's eyes. Shelby looked at Beth on her hip and kissed her curls.

"Come on, let's leave mommy and daddy alone for a while." Shelby whispered to the little girl. "Let's see if we can find somebody to take care of you while mommy's at school."

The couple did not notice Shelby leave the room as they had drifted off into their own little bubble. They sat silently gazing into each other's eyes with love, both of their hands on Rachel's stomach.

Finally, Rachel blushed and looked down at her stomach.

"We should get ready for school." She said quietly.

Will chuckled then placed a kiss on her stomach then one on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel entered the school and went in search of Quinn. She checked Quinn's locker first then Sam's and finally her own. The couple were standing together, hands clasped, at Rachel's locker. The Cheerio pulled her into a hug when she walked over to them.

"Hey Rach." Quinn smiled.

"Hey Quinn, Sam." Rachel replied.

"Hey." Sam nodded.

"Erm Quinn...I think you might need to tell Puck about Shelby and Beth being in town. Shelby's kind of going to apply for a job here and she's kind of here...now." Rachel told her. Quinn's eyes widened. "I think you should tell him before -"

"Hey Quinn!" They heard a voice shout.

The three of them looked up to see Puck striding down the hallway towards them.

"I think it might be too late." Rachel said quietly.

"Did you know Shelby was back in town with Beth?" He demanded.

"Yeah, about that..." Quinn laughed nervously. "Let's talk." She held onto his arm and started to lead him away. Sam and Rachel watched them going and they heard Puck grumble something to Quinn. She replied in a defensive hiss. "I was going to tell you."

"We should head for homeroom, they could be gone for a while." Rachel said to Sam.

Sam glanced up in the direction Quinn and Puck had left before nodding reluctantly.

Quinn joined them as they were making their way to second period.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. Puck wants to see Beth obviously but he's agreed to do it on Shelby's terms." Quinn informed them.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Rachel asked.

"I think he's a little anxious about seeing her but he'll be fine. He'll love her like everyone else does when they meet her." Quinn smiled. "He's asked me to go with him on his first visit."

Sam's head snapped up to look at her and his eyes widened. Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder and when she turned, she smiled as she saw that it was Shelby.

"Hey baby girl." Shelby grinned. "You going to congratulate me?"

"You got the job?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Figgins asked me to start today." Shelby answered.

"That's brilliant." Rachel beamed and pulled her mom into a hug.

"I'm just observing classes at the moment and introducing myself to the students. I teach my first lesson on Monday." Shelby explained. She noticed the hallways were starting to clear. "Now you three, off to your next class."

"Yes ma'am." Rachel giggled. "Will we be seeing you later in Glee club?"

"I'm still not sure yet." She admitted truthfully. "Now go on, get to class. I don't want to have to give you detention."

The three friends laughed as they started walking to class.

Later that day as they entered the music room for Glee club, Rachel felt disappointed when she couldn't see Shelby in the room. She sat down with a sigh and gave Will a half-hearted smile when he looked her way. She frowned slightly as she noticed he was grinning and rocking on his heels as he rubbed his hands in front of him.

"Alright guys." Will announced to the room. "Before we discuss our next assignment, I have an announcement. Nationals is only a month away and we are up against some tough competition. We need to up our game if we're going to win. I can only guide you so far so, I thought we could use some extra help to guide us even further. To become National champions. Who better to help coach than someone who has led a show choir to win Nationals four years in a row? Please welcome our new co-director, Miss Corcoran."

Rachel gasped as Will pointed to the door of the little room adjoining the choir room. Shelby was stood in the doorway, smiling. As she entered, her and Rachel's eyes met and Rachel grinned excitedly.

"We actually might have a shot at beating Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt said as he clapped his hands together.

" _If_ she's on our side." Mercedes pointed out, her arms folded as she stared at Shelby. "How do we know she's not spying on us? How do we know she's not going to leak our set list to Vocal Adrenaline? Or give us bad advice so that we lose and they win?"

"I'm not a spy for Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby reassured them. "To prove it to you, I'm going to tell you each of their flaws and tell you how you can use it to beat them."

"Alright, she's in." Mercedes nodded quickly.

The rest of the Glee club bar Santana nodded their agreement.

"Oh that is just fantastic." Santana said sarcastically. She stood up, arms folded, and turned to face the rest of the club. "Well, we'd better all practice extra hard at swaying in the background because with Rachel's mom in charge too, there's even less of a chance of anyone else getting the solos."

"That's not how it works Santana." Will sighed.

"Oh isn't it? You've given Berry everything she wanted since the beginning and since she got herself knocked up we've _all_ had to tiptoe around her and give her everything to make sure she's happy. Now mommy's here, there's no way she's going to say no to her." Santana argued.

"Santana, none of us voted Rachel's song because she was pregnant." Tina said. "We all voted for it because we knew it was the song that would win us Regionals, and it did."

"What about all the other times?" Santana asked.

"Actually, I think you'll find Sam and I performed a duet at Sectionals this year and you sang the solo, so it's not _every_ time." Quinn said.

"We all know Rachel is our best performer." Finn added. "Sure, we got through Sectionals with those performances but at Nationals we'll be up against tougher competition. We all know – including you Santana – that our only shot at winning is to have Rachel take the lead."

"Look, I'm not saying she's not a good performer and I'm not saying she shouldn't get solos." Santana said. "I'm just saying that once in a while, it would be nice for someone else to get a shot in the spotlight for once."

"Is this something you all feel?" Shelby asked. Santana took her seat as the rest of the Glee club looked at each other. Some of the club members looked down at their hands and Shelby nodded to herself. "I think Mr Schuester and I could come up with something to address this issue."

"Of course." Will agreed. "Now, for today's lesson..."

Rachel let Will's voice drift off as she looked around at her classmates. Mr Schue had always told them that Glee club gave them – the kids that felt like they didn't fit in anywhere else – a chance to shine. Was she taking all their moments to shine? She'd never thought about it before. She'd been too obsessed with her own goals and dreams to think about anybody else's. She sighed sadly as she looked down at her hands.

Later that night, Will, Rachel, Shelby and Beth were sat around the dining room table eating dinner.

"You looked a little sad in Glee club today." Will said to Rachel.

"What Santana said...I never realised that's how everybody felt." She admitted.

"Me neither." Will sighed. "I hadn't realised I'd been neglecting some of the kids. I don't know how to make it up to them."

"I think I might have an idea." Shelby told them.

At Glee club the next day, Will was once again waiting excitedly for the kids to arrive and settle down. Shelby was smiling beside him.

"Ok, so yesterday, Santana brought to light an issue that has been affecting some of you in this room." Will said. "Miss Corcoran and I talked about it and she has come up with an idea. However, I don't want to put this idea in place just yet. We're only a month away from Nationals and we have our set list, rehearsals are going well and all we need to do is write one more verse for our group performance. I don't want to risk all that hard work starting on a new idea this close to Nationals. I will however, swear to you to implement this idea right after and we _will_ continue to use it for our competitions next year. Miss Corcoran, the floor's all yours."

Will stepped aside as Shelby took a step forward.

"Right. So we all know that some of you feel like you're not being given a chance to shine. I thought it would be a good idea to take those of you that do and – let's say – form a little group within the group. At each competition, this group will perform one of the numbers on the set list." Shelby explained.

Everyone glanced at Santana, waiting anxiously for the Cheerio's verdict.

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"No catch." Will answered.

Santana narrowed her eyes and looked between Shelby and Will. Her gaze turned to Rachel and the rest of the club followed suit.

"You're willing to give up one of your Rachel Berry shows?" Santana asked sceptically.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed but decided not to argue.

"Yes. I've already agreed with it." Rachel answered.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up into her hairline when she saw a small smile appear on Santana's lips. The Latina looked away quickly and nodded to Will and Shelby.

"Alright. I'll go with that." She said.

The whole room seemed to breath a sigh of relief and Shelby and Will shared a smile.

At the end of Glee club, Quinn called Shelby to the side and waited for the others to leave. When only Will and Rachel were left in the room, the blonde glanced at them and turned her back to them.

"Ok, I need to ask you a favour." Quinn said quietly. "I need you to keep an eye on Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. I can only watch them in the hallways between classes but you can watch them in the teacher's lounge."

"Why do I need to watch them? What's going on?" Shelby demanded.

"Nothing yet." She replied. "But I'm worried it might. You should see the way Miss Pillsbury fawns all over him. I don't want Rachel to get hurt."

"Quinn, I know you're worried about Rachel but I honestly don't think you have reason to be." Shelby reassured her. She smiled as she looked over Quinn's shoulder to see Will and Rachel sharing a sneaky kiss. "Will loves Rachel, I don't think he could cheat on her."

"I don't think he could either." Quinn admitted. "But we can't just leave the temptation right there in front of his face. Will is...special. He doesn't act like a typical guy but deep down, he is still ultimately a guy. Not to mention the fact that it wasn't that long ago Will was pining after Miss Pillsbury. It could just take one word or one single look to reignite those feelings and before you know it Will's off in Hawaii with that ginger freak while we're comforting Rachel as she sobs into one of those ridiculous sweater-vests he wears that he's left behind. Do you really want to risk that happening?"

"No." Shelby sighed. "And I admit I...I didn't really like the way Emma was behaving around him at lunch. Alright, I'll keep my eye on them."

"Ok..." Quinn nodded then a grimace crossed her face. "Now for the next sensitive issue. Puck's visit to see Beth..."

With just days before the big competition, the club were working harder than ever to perfect their performances.

It was after school on one of these days that the football team had after school practice. The Cheerios were also asked to stay back for practice. Will had been asked to run the after school detention.

"Do you want to go home now or wait for me?" He asked Rachel as they stood in his office.

"I think I'll find a classroom to do some studying in and wait for you." She answered.

"You're more than welcome to use the Spanish room of course." Will grinned.

"You know that was the room I was going to use anyway." She laughed.

"Alright sweetie, I'll come get you when it's time to go." He told her. He kissed her lightly on the lips before she started to leave the room. "I love you."

Rachel turned and dazzled him with her most radiant smile.

"I love you too." She replied.

He watched her go before sighing and heading to the detention room.

Rachel sat down at one of the desks in the Spanish room and pulled some of her books from her bag. She also took out a pen and her notebook to write things down. She grabbed her Geography book and with a sigh, flipped it open.

She tried to concentrate on what she was reading, she really did, but her thoughts kept turning to Will, a smile spreading across her lips as they did. Even though they'd been dating for a while now, she still felt butterflies when he smiled at her. Her heart would always skip a beat when he said her name and she simply melted every time he touched her. There was always so much love in his eyes when he smiled at her and every day as they watched their child growing inside of her, that love would grow too. Rachel sighed dreamily as she started to chew on the end of her pen, her eyes staring into space.

Time slipped away unnoticed while Rachel drifted in her own little world. She was brought back to reality when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders and started to rub. This might have made her jump if she hadn't instantly recognised the touch or the scent that washed over her. Lips trailed kisses from behind her ear and down her neck. She smiled as she closed her eyes, a hand moving to cover one of his on her shoulder.

"Looks like you managed to do a lot of studying." Will laughed as he spotted the blank page over her shoulder.

"I tried but my thoughts were elsewhere." She told him.

"Anywhere good?" Will asked.

"Down the hallway in the detention room. With you." She smiled.

"You always say the cutest things." Will chuckled as he knelt beside her. Rachel giggled as she cupped his face in both her hands and leant in to capture his lips in a loving kiss. When they broke apart, Will leant his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Will placed his hands on Rachel's bump and looked down at them.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you. I love my little girl too." He said to the bump.

"What the hell?" A voice demanded from the doorway. Will and Rachel looked up quickly to see Finn standing in the doorway, his fists clenched. Football practice had finished and Rachel could see that his hair was still a little damp from his shower. Her eyes widened as Will stood up and moved as if to shield her from him. "He's the father?"

"Finn." Rachel said. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere -"

" _You_ were screwing my girlfriend behind my back?" Finn shouted, completely ignoring Rachel. His voice dropped in volume but the anger was still clear. "I don't have a father. My high school years are some of the hardest years I'm ever going to face and I didn't think I could do it because I didn't have my dad to guide me. Yet that didn't matter because I had you. I looked up to you – you were a role model to me. I confided in you because you always listened and you always seemed to know how to help me through it all. When Quinn got pregnant, you helped me through all that – before and after I found out it wasn't mine. You saw how that screwed me up." Finn's voice started to rise once again until he was bellowing. "You saw how much that hurt me. Now you're doing exactly the same. Is this some sort of joke? Are you laughing at me behind my back? I trusted you!"

Rachel screamed as Finn flew into the room and slammed into Will, tackling him to the floor. She flew out of her chair and tried to grab Finn's arms as he started to pound Will with his fists. Will refused to hit back, choosing only to try and block Finn's blows.

Quinn, Sam and Puck were walking down the hallway together talking about Puck's next visit to see Beth when they heard the commotion. The three of them stopped and frowned before running in the direction of the shouts and screams. They all paused in the doorway, astounded at what they were witnessing. Puck and Sam finally snapped out of it and ran over to Finn and the struggling Will. Puck dragged Finn off of Will while Sam helped Will up. Will wiped blood from his nose causing Rachel to shriek once more. Quinn rushed to her side and put her arms around the girl.

"What the hell's going on?" Puck shouted as he struggled to keep hold of Finn.

"He screwed my girlfriend! He knocked her up!" Finn bellowed, fighting Puck's hold to try and get back at Will.

"Finn stop! Finn, stop it." Puck ordered.

Finn stopped fighting and took deep seething breaths. He glared at Will then pulled himself out of Puck's hold and turned his gaze to Puck. When his friend wouldn't meet his eye, his fists tightened once more.

"You knew?" Finn asked through gritted teeth.

"We all do." Puck nodded as he stared down at the floor.

"I knew it was a mistake telling you." Quinn hissed at Sam.

"Sam didn't tell us." Puck said quickly in Sam's defence as Sam held his hands up and shook his head.

"You all knew? So you were all laughing at me?" Finn demanded.

"No, it wasn't like that." Puck told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted.

"Because we were trying to protect you – all of you. We all knew what it would do to you if you found out." Puck explained.

"You were trying to protect _them_? After what they did to me?" Finn laughed bitterly. "She knew Mr Schue was the only teacher in this place I could talk to and the only one I trusted. He knew how much Rachel meant to me. They _both_ knew what the same thing did to me last year and yet – yet – here we are. It's like some big joke." Finn glared at Rachel. "Is that what this is to you? Some big joke?"

"What? You think I planned getting pregnant at seventeen by my teacher and possibly ruining both our lives just to play a joke on you?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Well...no, not the getting pregnant part." Finn mumbled as he looked down at the floor. He shook his head and glared back up at her. "Look, I am done with you – all of you. By this time tomorrow the whole school's going to know the truth."

Rachel gasped as Finn turned and stormed out of the room.

"Finn, wait! Please don't!" She begged as she started to run after him, hysterical tears running down her cheeks.

"Rachel stop, you need to calm down." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's arm. "You have to think of the baby. You're getting too stressed."

"But he's going to tell everyone." She sobbed into Quinn's shoulder.

"I got this one." Puck told them and left the room. He ran down the hallways until he found Finn about to leave the building. "Hey! Stop!" He grabbed Finn by the shoulder and spun him around. "So you're planning on telling everybody? You plan on ruining their lives?"

"They ruined mine." Finn argued.

"How? So you lost your girlfriend, big deal, but there will be other girls. You tell everybody and Mr Schue will lose his job and go to jail and they'll take Rachel and their kid away from him. Mr Schuester means everything to Rachel – he's it for her. Look me in the eye and tell me you can't see how happy she's been these past few months. Take him away from her and you'll just make her and her kid miserable for the rest of their lives and you'll end up hating yourself for doing that to her." Puck told him. "I know you still care about her enough to want her to be happy." Finn sighed and looked down at the floor. "So what's it going to be? You going to ruin everything for her or are you going to let her be happy?"

"Alright, I'm...I'm not going to tell anybody." Finn sighed. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"They've both been there for us all and done stuff for us when we needed them. I guessed it was time to repay them." Puck shrugged. "Besides, I was Rachel's first and I didn't exactly go out of my way to make it special for her like I should have done. I figured I owed her this."

"Wait – did you sleep with her behind my back too?" Finn demanded.

"No, this time I didn't sleep with your girlfriend." Puck said with a hint of a smile. "It was before you went out, when I was supposed to be her boyfriend."

Finn nodded slowly, knowing his best friend was telling him the truth this time.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry?" Finn asked. "Not for beating the crap out of him – because I still want to pulverise him – but for hurting and upsetting her. You were right, I do hate myself for making her unhappy."

"Dude, why don't you come tell her yourself?" He smiled gently.

"Because I don't think she'll listen, not after what I did. Plus, I really can't be in a room with him right now." He answered. "You'll tell her?"

"Sure." Puck nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Finn replied quietly before turning and leaving the building with his shoulders hunched and his head hanging.

Puck watched him leave then headed back to the Spanish room.

When he got there, Rachel was wiping away the blood from Will's nose with some tissue and constantly asking him if he was alright. His nose had stopped bleeding but he now had a shiny purple bruise around his eye and his lip looked busted. They all looked up at Puck as he entered the room, his hands in his pockets.

"He's not going to tell anybody." He told them. They all looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to Rachel so he could speak directly to her. "Finn wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. He hates himself for hurting you."

Rachel looked away sadly and fought back more tears.

"He should be sorry." Quinn growled.

"Quinn, leave it." Rachel said. "Finn had every right to be mad." She looked at Will and smiled without any humour. "I just wish he hadn't taken it out on your face."

"And my ribs." Will added as he rubbed his chest. "He got a few blows there too. Don't worry – I'm fine." He added as Rachel's eyes widened and she stepped quickly towards him.

She watched him, her gaze flickering over him, assessing his injuries. Finally she turned to Puck and blushed.

"So...you know? How?" She asked.

"Sure it wasn't Sam?" Quinn asked, shooting a glare at the boy in question.

"It wasn't me." Sam argued.

"No, it wasn't Sam." Puck agreed. "It was a few months back just before Glee rehearsals. You two were both in the music room alone and me, Lauren and Artie were just about to come in when we heard you two talking. You didn't say anything that totally gave it away but it got us thinking. The other guys didn't quite believe us when we told them but then Kurt and Mercedes were both late coming out of last period and they saw you going into Mr Schue's office. They waited for you both to come out and they said when you did, you were holding hands and before you got into his car, they saw you kiss."

"I told you we weren't alone in the parking lot." Rachel said to Will.

"We're sorry for spying on you." Puck told them.

"It's ok." Rachel smiled. "How come none of you said anything to us, or told on us?"

"We hardly ever spoke about it to each other because we didn't want Santana and Finn to find out. We knew what would happen if they did. It was a joint decision not to tell you we knew because we thought you two might not be as...secretive around us after we did and then Santana and Finn would have been sure to find out. We also wanted to show you we were your friends and you could trust us and that we've all got your backs and will support you...however weird this is." Puck explained.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

Puck's answering smile was shy and his cheeks were tinged pink. He pulled away quickly and cleared his throat when he saw Sam smirking at him.

"No – no problem." He stammered.

Will shook his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." He smiled.

As the couple entered their apartment, Shelby was just coming out of the bathroom with Beth after having given the little girl a bath. Her eyes widened when she spotted Will.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shelby gasped.

"Finn found out." Will answered. "He wasn't too pleased as you can probably tell."

"Will! Don't joke about it like that. He was really upset and he could have seriously hurt you." Rachel scolded.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Shelby asked. "Finn knows, surely that's not going to end well."

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "Puck talked to him when he stormed out. He must have said something to make him change his mind because when Puck came back he said Finn apologised and told him he wouldn't say anything."

"Wait Puck knows now?" Shelby frowned.

"Apparently everybody knew." Will told her. "Apart from Finn."

"And Santana – but that's for a different reason." Rachel added. "It's our fault they found out. It turns out we weren't as careful as we thought we were being."

"Thought you would have learned that one eight months ago." Shelby said, accidentally out loud. Shelby looked awkwardly between them while they looked back in equal surprise. "Anyway...you were saying."

"Erm...yeah...like Rachel said, we apparently didn't hide things as well as we hoped we had so they overheard conversations, saw us kissing and stuff. It was how Finn found out today. We thought we were alone and we told each other we loved each other and then I said I loved my little girl too and...that's when he walked in." Will explained.

"Well, I know it doesn't seem like it now but, you guys were lucky that it was Finn that walked in. Puck was able to talk him out of telling everybody but if another student or a teacher walked in instead, you'd both be in big trouble right now." Shelby pointed out.

"I guess a punch in the face from an angry seventeen year old quarterback isn't as bad as what could have happened." Will shrugged. He looked at Rachel and gave her a small smile. "Nothing could be worse than them taking you and Melody away from me."

Rachel clung to the front of his shirt and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly and held her to him.

"Just as things were finally getting better." She mumbled. "I've lost one of my best friends."

At Glee club the next day, everybody had heard the news about Finn. They'd seen the bruises on Will's face and refused to believe any lies he told them so Rachel stood up and told them the truth. It felt good to finally get everything off her chest and she was glad when her friends accepted what she had to say – all except Santana who was furious no one had told her.

Finn hadn't turned up and they were starting to panic – again apart from Santana who sat in the corner, her arms folded and body turned away from the rest. Nationals was just a couple of days away and they needed Finn for the opening number. It was supposed to have been a duet with him and Rachel.

"He said he wasn't coming." Kurt told them.

"But he has to. We can't win without Finn, he's one of our strongest singers." Tina argued.

"I can't believe no one told me." Santana ranted. "I wasn't _really_ going to tell everybody, I just wanted to know. I told you, I'm a nosey bitch."

Nobody paid her any attention as their concerns were elsewhere.

"It's not the end of the world. Maybe Puck can do the duet with Rachel." Shelby suggested.

"No way. Finn knew it better, he'd had time to practise it. I never had to do it so I didn't need to practise. I can't learn it in a couple of days – not to be able to perform it good enough for Nationals." Puck told them. "His and Rachel's voices always mashed together better anyway."

"We're doomed." Mercedes sighed.

Rachel listened to her team mates all admitting defeat with guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. This was all her fault and she knew it. She had to fix this somehow. She stood up and turned to face the others.

"It's not over." She said. The room fell silent and they all looked at her. "Look, this is all my fault and I'm so sorry but I am going to put this right. I think I can bring him back. I'm going to talk to him and I am not coming back here without him."

"Ok." Will nodded. "If you think you can get him back."

She quickly left the room and headed for the place she knew Finn would be. Her nose wrinkled as she entered the boys locker room and the smell of sweat and boys in general hit her. Luckily the room was empty apart from the figure sitting on the bench, his back to her and his shoulders slumped. She approached him slowly.

"Hey." She said quietly when she reached the other end of the bench.

His head turned slightly towards her then looked back down at the floor.

"Didn't think you'd want to talk to me again." Finn said.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" She asked.

Finn laughed but there was no humour to it. She sat down on the bench leaving a wide space between them, not wanting to push her boundaries.

"I should be mad at you. I _want_ to be mad but...I can't." He told her.

"I understand." She replied. "I understand why you punched Will." His jaw clenched and she saw his hands ball into fists then relax at the mention of Will's name but she chose to ignore this. "He did deserve it. _I_ deserve it. You...you can...hit me if it makes you feel better."

"I could never hit you." Finn shouted, the disgust clear in his voice at the thought as his head snapped up to look at her, his eyes wide with shock. "I would never – _could_ never hurt you – not physically anyway. I don't mean to hurt you anyway but somehow...I always do in the end."

"I know you don't mean to. Besides I always end up hurting you twice as bad." Rachel said.

"I guess we're as bad as each other." He replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

They both smiled before Finn turned to look back at the floor.

"You said you couldn't hit me. Why? Because I'm a girl?" She asked.

"Well, mostly yeah. I don't hit girls, I'm not a complete douche." He mumbled. "But the other reason I can't hit you is because I still love you. I could never bring myself to hurt you that way. I'd rather kill myself."

A few moments of silence passed between them. Rachel tucked a stray strand of hair from her face as she looked down at her hands and swallowed. Hearing him say those words to her was still painful, even after all this time. It wasn't that she didn't still love him. It was the fact that it brought back those feelings and also the pain and guilt from her betrayal and the knowledge that she'd hurt him far worse than he ever could her.

"I thought...I thought we agreed to move on." She said quietly.

"Just because I've moved on, doesn't change the fact that I still love you." He told her and paused as he glanced at her. "It's a little different than before but it's still love. I guess it's just not the same for you."

"It is. It is the same. Finn, I told you before I'll always love you. A part of me will always belong to you and just thinking about you dating another girl...well...I admit, it does make me feel jealous...but I'd be happy for you. Yeah, I might have moved on but the love is still there just...changed like you said. You know it's for the best." She explained. He nodded in agreement but kept his face turned towards the ground. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. "How come you're not at Glee? Is it because of me? Or Will?"

"Like I said, I can't be mad at you but _him_...he's different." Finn muttered. "I just find it hard to look at him and not...beat the crap out of him."

"Look, be mad at Will if you want. No one can blame you for that. But don't take it out on the others." She said.

"They all lied to me too." Finn argued. "They all kept this from me."

"They didn't tell you because they knew it would hurt you, just like it did when you found out about Quinn and Puck. They were trying to protect you." She told him. Finn continued to glare at the ground and said nothing. "They're your friends Finn, we all are, and right now we need you."

"To win a stupid singing competition." Finn spat.

"Yes but to help us save Glee club. You're our captain and we need you." She answered. "Figgins might have given us another shot after we lost last year but he _will_ close Glee club down if we don't place this year. We can't let that happen. Everybody in that choir room needs Glee club – and so do you. You said it yourself, being in Glee club makes you feel a part of something, special even. Glee club brought together a group of people who felt like they didn't fit in, like they had nobody to lean on and it made them friends. Take away Glee club and we'll all just fade into the background again. The footballers and the Cheerios – you won't look twice at us again. Think about everything everybody in Glee club has done for each other and think about if your so called 'friends' on the football team would do any of that for you. You're not just going to ruin this for everybody else, you're going to ruin it for yourself too. Think about that."

Rachel got up and started to leave, deciding to leave him to his thoughts, when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She stopped and looked down at his hand, swallowing hard as she was nervous of his intentions.

"Wait." He murmured. When he looked up at her, he noticed her eyes were slightly wider than usual and he realised he'd frightened her with his gesture. He quickly let go of her, his own eyes widening as he stood up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you – I swear. I was just -"

"Finn, it's ok." She interrupted. "I was being stupid. Just forget about it ok? So...did you want to say something?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Glee club ended because I wasn't there when my friends needed me. You were right, you are all still my friends and we've been through a lot together and supported each other through it all. I don't want to be ungrateful and throw it all back in your faces. I don't want to lose any of you. Glee club is _not_ getting cancelled because of me. We will place at Nationals – hell we're going to _win_ Nationals."

"So...you'll come back?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm coming back." He smiled.

Rachel grinned and pulled him into an awkward hug over her baby bump.

"I really am sorry Finn. I know that I can never make this up to you and I know I really don't deserve it but I hope that you can forgive me someday and that we can still be friends." She sighed.

"We're still friends." He told her. "I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with me."

Rachel laughed as they separated.

"You really are too good to me." She said. "Come on, let's go and put the others out of their misery. They're all admitting defeat already."

She held out his hand for him to take and he smiled as he did. Squeezing his hand, she led him out of the locker room and they started a slow walk back to the choir room. Finn wondered what to say to break the silence as he glanced at her bump.

"So...not long left now, huh?" He asked.

Rachel looked up to see what he was talking about and noticed him looking at her. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Couple of weeks." She answered.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little but I figured it's going to be ok. I've got my dads and my mom and my friends and...Will obviously, all supporting me so I don't feel so alone in this any more." She admitted.

"You're going to be a great mom, Rach." He told her. "And...well...I always...I always thought Mr Schuester would make a good dad someday. This kid's going to be like, super talented and loved. This kid's going to be the luckiest kid alive."

"Thanks Finn." Rachel smiled shyly.

"I don't like what's going on or anything but I'll always be here for you too." He said.

They shared a smiled and she squeezed his hand. Rachel looked away shyly as they continued on their way. After a few moments of silence, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and took a deep breath.

"So, um...you've sort of...forgiven me...does that mean you can...forgive Will?" She asked.

"No." Finn answered instantly, that cold hard look on his face once more. "No, he's different."

Rachel looked away sadly and let out a quiet sigh.

Meanwhile, back in the choir room the rest of the Glee club were still convinced that Finn wasn't going to return and that they would lose Nationals.

"Mr Schue, couldn't we just drop out now without having to humiliate ourselves in front of everybody?" Mercedes asked.

Will sighed as he looked around at the group, all of them wearing defeated expressions.

"What's all this talk about dropping out?" A voice asked. They all looked up and grinned as they saw Finn standing in the doorway beside Rachel. She entered the room and took a seat while Finn stepped forward to address them all. "We are not dropping out and we _will_ win Nationals. I'm not going anywhere guys. But even if I did, you could still win this without me. We are all shining stars in this room and we all just need to believe in ourselves. The only reason you would have lost, is because you didn't have faith in yourselves. If you just believe, you can do anything."

"Finn's right." Mercedes nodded. "We need to start believing in ourselves and in each other. Maybe we could have won Nationals, but...it's good to have you back."

Soft chuckles sounded around the room. Will stepped up beside Finn and placed his hand on his shoulder. Finn tensed at the gesture and glared at Will's hand.

"Thanks Finn. I'm glad you came back. I don't think I could have convinced these guys they could do it as well as you just did." Will said.

Finn pulled himself out of Will's grasp and turned his glare to him.

"I didn't do this for you." He replied, his voice almost a growl. Will sighed as he watched the young man walk away. Finn headed to a chair at the back when a thought crossed his mind. He noticed Rachel sitting beside Quinn and on Rachel's other side, the seat was empty. He smirked as he changed direction and headed to the chair beside Rachel. "Hey Rach, anybody sitting there?"

"Erm...no." She answered in surprise.

"Mind if I sit there?" He asked.

"No, of course not." She replied.

He sat down and looked at Will with a smug smirk. Rachel saw Will return his look with a sad and slightly hurt expression. When their eyes met, she tried to give him a smile that would cheer him up and tell him that she loved him. He gave her a small smile and nodded once and she knew that he understood what she had meant.

When Glee club was over, Will let out a long breath as Rachel joined him at the piano. The rest of the club had left leaving the couple alone.

"Well, I get the feeling Finn was trying to tell me that he is never going to forgive me." Will said.

"I wouldn't say never." Rachel replied, trying to be a little more positive. "He just needs time, Will."

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "Still, at least he seems to have forgiven you, which I'm glad about. I know how much he means to you and I know you'd be devastated if you lost him."

Rachel nodded and leant into him, burying her face in his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you." She told him.

"Love you too." He replied.

The day of Nationals arrived but the New Directions new found confidence was badly bruised when they lost and ended up in eleventh place, meaning they hadn't made it on the leaderboard. Luckily, Figgins allowed them one more chance after a little persuasion and with a pep talk from both Will and Shelby, the group were even more determined to win the next time round.

The last week of school arrived and Rachel was forced to stay at home. The baby was due any day and both Will and Shelby agreed it would be better to go into labour at home rather than in school. She hated being at home alone, however. Will and Shelby were both at school teaching and she found herself missing Will terribly when he was away and she was also starting to miss her friends. She made Will promise to call her at lunch every day before he left for school.

It was a day in the middle of the week when Rachel text Quinn's cell to say Will hadn't called yet. Quinn made her way to his office in search of him. When she found it empty she decided to look in the choir room. Shelby was there alone, making her own little tunes on the piano.

"Hey, have you seen Will?" Quinn asked as she entered the room.

"Not since this morning. Have you tried his office?" She replied.

"Yeah, he's not there." Quinn answered.

"He's probably in the teacher's lounge." Shelby told her.

"The teacher's lounge? Great. I just know that doe eyed clean freak will be all over him. I told you to keep an eye on them!" Quinn said angrily.

She growled and quickly left the room heading for the teacher's lounge. She stormed into the room, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as she spotted Emma with her hand on Will's arm, leaning in close and laughing at something he'd said. How could Will not see Emma's shameless flirting? Or did he know? Did he enjoy the attention? Was he flirting back?

She arrived at their table and cleared her throat loudly to announce her arrival. Emma looked up in surprise and pulled away quickly as Quinn glared at her.

"Quinn, what can we do for you?" Emma asked innocently.

Quinn ignored her and turned her blazing eyes to Mr Schue.

"Mr Schuester, your girlfriend – your heavily pregnant girlfriend – just asked me to remind you that you promised to call her during lunch period." Quinn told him.

"Oh crap. I got distracted, it completely slipped my mind." Will said, quickly gathering his things as he started to leave his chair.

"You're expecting a baby?" Emma whispered.

Will froze and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Um...yeah, any day now." He nodded.

"How come you didn't tell me?" She asked, offended.

"It's complicated." Will sighed. "Can we talk about this later, Emma?"

"Wait, how is Quinn involved in all this? She seems to know your girlfriend very well and she seems to know more about you these days than I do. I haven't seen your girlfriend – I don't even know her name." Emma said. Will's mouth opened and closed as he looked between the two women in panic. "How is this even working? So, you're living with your girlfriend, who's expecting a baby, you have Rachel staying with you, who is also having a baby, and her mom and Beth are also living at your apartment?"

"Well...Shelby actually has her own place here now which she'll move into once Rachel has had the baby." Will explained. "Rachel is...Rachel's..." He looked to Quinn who folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Look Emma, I've got to go. We'll talk later."

Emma looked down at her hands as Will started to leave.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." She whispered.

Will felt terrible as he heard the hurt in her voice. He sighed and left the room with Quinn. Emma was a good friend and he didn't want to lose her. He felt like he owed her some explanation but he had no idea what he was going to tell her. He doubted she would be as understanding as everyone else had been.

"What's going on between you and Miss Pillsbury?" Quinn demanded, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What? Nothing. We're just friends." He answered.

"Then why didn't you tell her you were having a baby?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"How would I have explained that one?" Will replied. "She's already suspicious about how many people I have supposedly staying at my apartment."

"Alright, I'll accept that." Quinn nodded. "So you're not flirting back?"

"No, of course not." Will answered. By this time they'd reached Will's office and he shut the door once they were inside. "I'm completely in love with Rachel. I don't want anybody else."

"Then you need to tell Miss Pillsbury that. Maybe not about Rachel but about how you feel about your girlfriend. Your intentions might be completely innocent but hers aren't." She told him.

"I know." He said quietly. "I just don't know how to tell her without hurting her. This would be so much easier if things had worked out between her and Carl."

"Well forget about that for now, you need to call Rachel." Quinn said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Quinn." He replied as he pulled out his cell.

Quinn left the room to give him some privacy. He dialled Rachel's number and smiled fondly as it was answered almost straight away.

"Hi honey." Rachel's voice greeted him.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry my call's late." He told her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just miss you so much. When you didn't call, I thought you'd forgotten about me." She said sadly.

"I would never forget about you. I think about you all the time. You're my little Ray-Ray of sunshine, remember." Will smiled. He heard Rachel giggle on the other end and he could picture the beautiful smile she would have on her face. "I really do miss you baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She breathed. "I really wish you were here right now so I could kiss you."

"I'll be home soon so you can give me all the kisses you want." He chuckled. "How's my little Melody? I take it she's not on her way yet."

"Not yet and she's fine. She's been moving around a lot today." She told him. "I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me neither." He smiled. "I can see her now. She'll look exactly like you and be the most beautiful, perfect little girl."

"Stop saying sweet things like that. I already wanted to kiss you, now I want it even more." She giggled.

"Should I say cruel things instead?" He joked.

"No because mean Will is super hot and that would just make things worse." She replied. "Great, now I'm just thinking about how super hot you are."

"Now you know how I feel all those times I think about how hot and sexy you are when I can't have you." Will said as he sat back in his chair, swivelling it around so he had his back to the door.

A few moments of silence passed and all he could hear was her breathing.

"Are you...are you thinking that now?" She asked, her voice sounding almost breathless.

"Baby, I'm always thinking about it." He smirked.

"What – what else do you think about?" She asked.

"I think about the things we could be doing when we're alone. Sometimes I sit here alone in my office, thinking about what we could be doing right here, right now if you were here." He told her.

"Like what?" She urged. "What would you do to me?"

"Well, first I'd kiss you. Slow at first, my hands on your waist. Things would start to get a little faster, hotter...wetter. I'd move my hands into your hair and kiss you so hard until we can barely breath. We'd remove each other's shirts and our hands would be all over each other. I'd push you up onto my desk and lay you down." He breathed, not noticing his door open behind him as he listened to Rachel's heavy breathing. "I'd start to kiss down your neck, caressing your skin with my tongue." This time he heard the door when it was clicked shut and he spun around to see Emma staring at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed pink. Will couldn't be sure how much she'd heard and prayed she'd not been there long. He tried to think if he'd said anything that might have given them away but luckily he hadn't. He suddenly remembered Rachel on the other end. "Honey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Damn, just as it was getting good." Rachel sighed causing him to chuckle. "I guess I could do with taking a nap now, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you later. I love you Will."

"I love you more. Take it easy ok, and enjoy your nap." He smiled. "Sweet dreams."

There was silence then he heard Rachel sigh again before hanging up. Will lowered his phone and looked up at Emma, unsure of what to say. Emma stared back, chewing her lip and wringing her hands in front of her.

"Was that – that was your girlfriend?" Emma said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence and stepping closer to his desk.

"Yeah, that was her." He nodded, a fond smile appearing on his lips.

"You look...happy." She commented.

"I am." He agreed.

"You love her?" Emma asked.

"I'm crazy about her." He told her. There were a few moments of silence before Will cleared his throat. "Listen, Emma, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. You're a really good friend and I trust you. It's just..." Will sighed and put his head in his hands, finally letting the stress of the situation hit him. "It's so complicated."

"Will, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything." She said gently, before reaching across and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know and I am very grateful for that." He replied, placing his hand over hers. "But this...I'm not sure I can...I wish I could tell you – I _want_ to tell you."

"Look, it's obvious this is making you uncomfortable. I'm not going to force you into telling me anything but I want you to know that I'm always here if you do want to talk." She told him.

"Thank you Emma." He said, giving her a small smile.

"There is just one thing that...concerns me slightly. I'm worried about how much Quinn Fabray knows about you. I'm not so sure it's wise to have students so involved in your personal life." She said as she sat on the chair opposite him.

Will fought back a hysterical laugh. She had no idea just how much one particular student – currently absent as she was due to give birth any day now – was involved in his life. Instead he clasped his hands on the desk in front of him, turned his gaze to them and cleared his throat.

"Quinn Fabray is...she means well." He said. "When I started dating my girlfriend, I had no idea Quinn would even know anything or be involved. My girlfriend is..." Will tried to think of a valid reason for Quinn's relationship towards Rachel. He couldn't say they were best friends because all of Quinn's friends were in high school and most of the school now knew of how close Rachel and Quinn were. They were like sisters but he couldn't say it was Quinn's sister because they all knew her sister was married. That didn't mean he couldn't lie about them being related in another way. "Quinn is related to my girlfriend. They're cousins. There's...ok, I'm going to admit something to you which is part of why it's so complicated. There's a bit of an age gap."

"How much of an age gap?" Emma asked, her eyes growing even wider.

"Enough for it to be frowned upon slightly." He admitted.

"I see." She replied.

"Let me ask you something. If she was still...if she was still in school – which I'm not saying she is – but if she was and in a couple of years when she left, we came out about our relationship, would it still be frowned upon? Would there be...any trouble?"

"Well, I – I'm not sure. It all comes down to how people take it I guess. Some might see it as ok while others might...have different views. But by the time she left school, she'd be an adult and it would be her decision. Nobody could really do anything unless she...well, suggested that you might have taken advantage of her – which I'm sure you wouldn't." Emma answered.

"No, I'd never do that." He told her. Emma watched as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. He thought over what Emma had said and became more hopeful for his and Rachel's future together with their little girl. "How would you react if I told you she _was_ still in school?"

"Well...I'd need to make sure she was ok and if that turns out alright then...I'd be happy if you're happy." She told him.

"You mean that?" Will asked. Emma nodded and gave him a small smile, though she still looked unsure. "Well thank you. She's not in school though, I was just wondering about the age difference thing and when the problems might start."

They were silent for a few moments before Emma jumped up.

"Well, I should be going now. I'll see you later Will." She said.

"Yeah, see you later." He replied. She walked away and started to open the door when she stopped suddenly. Her head turned towards him and she frowned slightly then after a few seconds, her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Will's blood ran cold and his face paled. He had a feeling Emma had seen past his lies and figured everything out but he tried not to let it show. The smile he sent back was more of a grimace but he pretended otherwise. "Everything ok Emma?"

"Fine...I think." She answered quietly and he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. She sent him a questioning look, clearly asking him if it was true. Not wanting to lie to her any longer now she knew the truth, he tilted his head in the slightest of nods. Emma swallowed and nodded back. "I see. Now it all makes sense. Anyway, congratulations Will, I'm sure you're going to be a great dad and...good luck."

"Thank you, Emma." He smiled.

She smiled back then quickly left the room. Will was starting to worry about how many people now knew about him and Rachel and who would find out next. They'd been lucky so far that those who knew were willing to keep their secret but next time, they might not be so lucky.


	10. Chapter 10

At last Friday came. For Rachel, being stuck in the house on her own made the week drag on.

That night Rachel had invited Quinn over for a sleepover. Shelby was giving Beth a bath before bed while Will was reading a book on the couch as he listened to Quinn and Rachel giggling and giving each other makeovers. Rachel was laughing at something Quinn had said when she suddenly fell silent. Her smile dropped and her face turned thoughtful. Will glanced up and his eyes met Quinn's then they both looked at Rachel.

"Is everything ok, Rach?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn then let her gaze slide to Will.

"The baby's coming." She said.

Quinn and Will glanced at each other again before jumping up.

"Ok honey, relax, take deep breaths. We're going to take you to the hospital." Will said as calmly as he could though he was slightly panicked and excited at the same time. "Quinn, grab Rachel's hospital bag from our room." As Quinn ran off to his and Rachel's room, Will hurried to the bathroom door to call to Shelby. "Shelby, the baby's coming."

Luckily Shelby had finished bathing Beth and had changed her into her nightwear. She came out of the bathroom with Beth on her hip and went over to Rachel who had managed to heave herself up.

"Alright baby girl, it's going to be fine." She said gently. "I'll call your dads, get them to meet us at the hospital."

"They're out of town, they won't be able to make it down tonight." Rachel told her.

Quinn came out of the bedroom with Rachel's bag as Will was helping her into her coat. He placed his arm around Rachel and lead her out to the car, murmuring words of comfort.

On the way to the hospital, Beth was dropped off at Puck's. He was over the moon at having a chance to take care of his daughter for the night.

When they reached the hospital, Rachel was given a bed on the maternity ward. Will was sat beside her, holding her hand while Shelby and Quinn paced around the room, waiting for the time when she would be wheeled down to the delivery room. The contractions got closer and closer and a thin layer of sweat began to form on Rachel's skin. Soon, it was time for her to head down to the delivery room. As the doctors wheeled her out, Will followed and Quinn and Shelby watched. Rachel looked behind her and called to them.

"Mom, Quinn, come with me. Please." She shouted through gritted teeth as another contraction started.

They followed quickly behind Will. Once inside the delivery room, Rachel made Will and Shelby stand either side of her so she could grasp both their hands tightly. Quinn stood beside Shelby and reached across to rub Rachel's shoulder. The three of them gave her words of encouragement. Her eyes were screwed shut and she groaned loudly in pain as the doctors told her to push. The pain was more than she could bear and when she took a breath between pushes, she turned to Shelby, tears in her eyes.

"You're doing great, baby girl." Shelby told her.

"It hurts so bad mom." Rachel sobbed.

"I know, baby. I know but soon it'll all be over. Just a couple more pushes and your little girl will be here. You're my big, strong, brave baby girl, I know you can do this." Shelby replied, running her free hand through Rachel's hair.

"You can do it Rach." Quinn encouraged her.

"Honey, they're right." Will said. Rachel turned to look at him and he held her hand in both of his. "You _can_ do this. Just think, our daughter is minutes away from being in our arms. The moment we've been waiting for is here, think of how happy we're going to be. I know it hurts but just think how it'll all be worth it. You can do it baby. I know you can."

He kissed her knuckles and she gave him a weak smile before she felt the need to push once more. She gripped his hand tighter, her knuckles turning white as she screamed in agony. The three standing around her encouraged her.

Finally, Rachel collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily, her eyes closed as the room was filled with tiny cries.

"Congratulations." The doctor told them as he passed the baby, now cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket, to Rachel. "Here is your daughter."

Rachel smiled down at her little girl, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. She barely registered Quinn and Shelby hugging her and kissing her forehead, she couldn't tear her eyes away from her baby.

Shelby turned to smile at Quinn.

"I think we should leave these two alone to celebrate." Shelby said.

They congratulated the couple then left the room.

"Hi Melody." Rachel smiled. "We're your mommy and daddy. We've been waiting a long time for you." Rachel looked up at Will who was staring down at Melody with joy and pride. "I can't believe she's here. Oh Will, she's perfect."

"I told you she would be." Will laughed, crying tears of his own. "Just like her mother."

He caught Rachel's lips in a loving kiss and squeezed her hand.

A while later, Rachel had been moved into a room to recover while Melody was taken into the nursery. Will was sat beside her bed as she napped, holding her hand and gently running his thumb across it. Shelby and Quinn peered around the door and entered the room quietly.

"How is she?" Shelby asked.

"Exhausted." Will answered. "She fell asleep almost as soon as they brought her in here."

"I'm not surprised. Having a baby takes a lot out of you." Shelby replied and Quinn nodded in agreement. "So, where is she? I bet she's gorgeous."

"She is." Will smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." He led the girls out of the room to the window overlooking the nursery. Will pointed to the cot labelled 'Melody Schuester' where a baby girl lay sleeping. "There she is. Our little Melody."

"She's tiny." Shelby grinned.

"Just like Rachel." Quinn laughed.

The other two laughed with her. Shelby placed her hands over her mouth and shook her head, gazing at the tiny figure.

"I can't believe it." She whispered. "There she is, my beautiful granddaughter. She looks so much like Rachel did when she was a baby. I never got to hold her but I'll never forget how beautiful she was – and still is. She looked at me, you know. She opened her eyes and looked right at me. I loved her from that moment on."

"Mr Schuester." A nurse called as she left the nursery. "We're taking Melody back to Miss Berry's room now."

Will, Shelby and Quinn followed as they took the baby back to Rachel's room.

"You want to hold her?" Will asked Shelby.

"Could I?" Shelby asked eagerly.

Will smiled as he gently lifted Melody from her bed and into his arms. He kissed her little forehead before placing her into Shelby's waiting arms.

"How does it feel to be a dad?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Fantastic." Will answered. "I just can't believe she's here. I can't believe this beautiful, amazing woman blessed me with such a gorgeous, perfect little girl. I'm so happy right now." Rachel stirred and Will went to sit back beside her. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to smile sleepily at him. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey." She replied groggily.

She pulled herself into a sitting position and grinned when she noticed Shelby and Quinn.

"I called your dads, they said they'll be here as soon as they can." Shelby told her. She reluctantly passed the baby to Quinn so she could hug Rachel tight. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mom." She smiled. Rachel gestured to Quinn and Melody. "Looks like she's capturing everyone's attention already."

"Definitely like her mother then." Shelby laughed.

"She has Will's eyes." Quinn said, smiling down at the little girl who was looking back up at her.

Rachel smiled at Will and put her hand over his.

"We're parents Will. Do you really think we can do this?" She asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." He laughed.

When Quinn and Shelby left later that night, Quinn informed the rest of the Glee club that Rachel had had the baby. The next evening when Rachel returned home with Melody, the club came to see them. They filled the apartment with their laughter and were all amazed that Melody slept through most of it. They left when Rachel's dads arrived. Her dads were so overjoyed at meeting their new granddaughter, they both grabbed Will in a hug, surprising both him and Rachel. They both supported Will and Rachel's decision not to have Melody baptised Jewish at birth. The couple agreed that Rachel would teach Melody about her Jewish faith and Will would tell Melody his own. When Melody was old enough, they would let her decide her own faith and both would support her decision.

The first couple of months were hard, especially when Rachel went back to school. They were worn out and their stress levels rose and they'd fight. Most nights Rachel would go to bed close to tears as she doubted they were going to get through it. Will was always on hand to comfort her and tell her everything would be ok.

They soon found a routine and things got better. Shelby, her dads and Quinn would sometimes take Melody for a couple of hours so they could both rest and straighten themselves out for a while.

The Glee club were more determined to win and they were not going to let anything get in the way. With the promise of at least one year without another teen pregnancy, they got to work. The group Shelby took aside to work with called themselves the Troubletones and as promised, performed a number at each competition. They were ecstatic as the New Directions were named the winner of the National Championship competition. Those that were graduating could leave feeling proud and knowing they'd achieved something great.

Throughout the graduation ceremony, Will wanted nothing more than to hold his little girl while they watched proudly as Rachel received her scroll. He was forced to sit with the rest of the teachers however, with Melody sitting on one of Rachel's dads laps. When Rachel walked out on stage, he grinned and glanced over at Melody. She was almost leaping out of Leroy's arms as she reached for Rachel, screaming 'Momma' at the top of her lungs. Will chuckled, thinking about how much she'd grown in the past year. Shelby, sitting on one side of him, looked in the direction Will was looking, smiled then turned to smile at Will.

"She has your eyes." Emma whispered in his ear from his other side. He turned to smile at her and nodded. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Will replied.

When he returned his attention back to Rachel, he saw her blowing Melody a kiss. Her eyes scanned the teacher's row and found him. She gave him the slightest of winks, then went to stand with her classmates. Will clapped a little louder for her than he did the rest.

After the ceremony, they all headed outside where there was more room to congratulate each other and say their goodbyes. Rachel walked straight over to her dads and pulled Melody into her arms, hugging her tight.

"She's got a good set of lungs." Leroy joked. "She nearly screamed the whole place down when she saw you."

"I know. She can certainly make a lot of noise. You should hear her when she's not getting her own way." Rachel sighed. "I just hope she doesn't do the same when she sees Will."

"Dada?" Melody asked, looking around for him.

"He'll be with us soon, honey." Rachel told her. Rachel looked around and saw him shaking hands with Puck and Mike. The pride she saw in Will's eyes as he looked at his students warmed her heart. They were all especially proud of Puck, who was told he was at risk of not graduating this year. Rachel smiled and turned her attention back to her little girl. "Hey, have you got a kiss for momma? Today was a special day for momma and a kiss from her little angel would make it even better." Melody smiled and stretched up in Rachel's arms to kiss her. Rachel held her close and gently swayed her from side to side. "I love you, angel."

They were joined by Quinn, who had Beth on her hip. Beth had pulled off Quinn's graduation cap and was putting it on her own head.

"I can't believe we're here at graduation." Quinn laughed.

Rachel and Quinn gave each other one armed hugs. The brunette laughed as Beth grinned from under the graduation cap.

"Did Beth graduate too?" Rachel smiled.

"Beth got Quinnie's hat." Beth grinned.

Beth was quite content playing with her new toy while the girls talked.

"Are you excited about going to Yale?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I am but I'm also a little scared." Quinn admitted.

"Why are you scared? You're going to do great at Yale. You're an intelligent young woman and I really think this is your time to shine." Rachel told her.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. "I'm just going to be leaving so much behind. My friends, my family, this town. I know everybody and everything here. When I go to Yale, I won't know anybody. What if I don't fit in or make any friends? What about my old friends? I don't want to forget them or for them to forget about me. You're going to NYADA, aren't you scared about these things?"

"A little." She nodded.

"But it's ok for you. Will and Melody are going with you, I'm going alone." Quinn said.

Rachel placed her free hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn, you are going to be fine. You are the most popular girl I know. You're confident, strong and beautiful. From what I've learned over the years, it's girls like you that everyone wants to be friends with. As for your old friends, none of us are going to forget anybody. We'll still keep in touch and we'll visit. You'll get sick of seeing me and I'll keep bugging you to come visit me." Rachel reassured her. "Just because we're all moving away, it doesn't mean we're not going to be friends any more."

"You're right." Quinn sighed.

"Dada." Melody shrieked, alerting them to Will's approach.

Rachel looked around quickly, eyes wide, for anyone who might have heard. Luckily, it seemed as though everyone was too busy talking with each other about their own plans for the future. She looked at Will and they gave each other secret smiles. When he was stood with them, he smiled at Quinn.

"Congratulations ladies. I can't tell you how proud I am of both of you. You've both worked so hard this year." Will said. "Are you both ready for college?"

"I think so, just about." Quinn nodded.

"We were actually just talking about that." Rachel told him. "I was just telling Quinn how lucky I am that you're going to New York too. Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

A suggestive smile spread itself across her face and her eyes were glittering with mischief. Will took a step closer, his grin turning predatory and his eyes darkening.

"Oh I think you can count on that Miss Berry." He replied, his voice low and husky.

They both took another step closer and Quinn had to put her arm out between them to separate them.

"Ok, you two, that's enough of that." She called. "Remember where you are."

Will winked at Rachel as they stepped back from each other.

"Dada." Melody repeated, reminding them all she was still there.

She reached out her arms towards Will but he wasn't sure what to do. Melody's face started to scrunch up and tears started to well up in her eyes. A quiet wine started in the back of her throat, threatening to turn into a full volume scream. Will quickly took her out of Rachel's arms and bounced her, not wanting to create a bigger scene than necessary.

"There's my little princess." Will whispered. "And how proud are we of momma?"

Rachel smiled at him, wishing that she could kiss him.

They were joined by Shelby, who congratulated both girls and gave them both hugs. When she hugged Rachel, both women started to tear up. They were both so happy that Shelby had seen her graduate, something that over a year and a half ago neither of them would have believed would happen.

After making sure Beth was ok, Shelby glanced at Will and suddenly remembered a message Figgins had given her.

"Oh, Will, Principle Figgins said he needed to talk to us." Shelby told him.

"What about?" He asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say." She shrugged.

Will sighed and smiled apologetically to Rachel before turning his attention to Melody.

"Hey big girl, daddy's got to go somewhere for a little bit. I'm going to have to give you back to momma now." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"Wait, how about a hug and kiss for grandma?" Shelby laughed as Will started to pass Melody back to Rachel. She held out her arms to Melody. "Can grandma have a hug and kiss too?"

Melody smiled, loving the attention she was receiving, and reached out to Shelby. Shelby took her and gave her a quick hug and kiss before passing her to Rachel.

"If we're not out in time, we'll meet you all at the restaurant." Will told her then turned to Shelby. "Come on, let's see what Figgins wants."

"I wonder what it's about." Rachel said to Quinn when they left. "You don't think he found out, do you?"

"Of course not. Figgins never pays attention to anything that's going on around here. The only way he'd know is if someone told him and trust me, none of us would have said anything." Quinn reassured her.

"So what is it?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged. "But it'll be nothing to worry about, I promise."

Will and Shelby hadn't returned by the time they were due to leave for their reservation at the restaurant. To celebrate Rachel's graduation, Rachel's dads were paying for a meal for Rachel, Will, Melody, Shelby, Beth and her dads. She had wanted Quinn to come but Quinn had her own plans with her mom and Sam.

They were seated at the table when Shelby and Will finally arrived. Rachel started to worry when she saw the sombre expressions on both their faces.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Will sat beside her.

"Nothing. Look, we'll talk later ok." Will replied. He put on a smile for her and kissed her. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." He turned and opened his menu. "Ok, so what have we got here? So many choices."

Throughout dinner Rachel could see that Shelby and Will were both hiding something but were trying to act like nothing was wrong so they didn't spoil the meal. She tried to put it to the back of her mind but she couldn't stop worrying about what Figgins had said to them.

Shelby came back to the apartment with them and after taking Melody to bed, Rachel was stood in silence in the living room along with her and Will. Quinn had taken Beth for a couple of hours so they could talk.

"She went straight to sleep." Rachel said, desperate to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's been an exciting day." Shelby commented. "Especially for a one year old. I bet she was exhausted."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. "It was an exciting day. Everyone was looking forward to making their dreams come true. I feel like my dreams are coming true already. My mom's here for a start. I've got an amazing boyfriend and a beautiful daughter. I'm going to NYADA and moving into this wonderful little house with my boyfriend and baby girl."

"Yeah, about that. I...won't be coming with you." Will sighed then added quickly when he saw her heart shatter in her eyes. "At least, not right away."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded.

"Figgins asked me to stay for a little while and help Shelby out with the Glee club and help look for a new Spanish teacher." Will explained.

"But you can't. You have a family now. What about your one year old daughter? Do you know how hard this is going to be for her?" Rachel argued.

"We know honey. Will argued this, we both did." Shelby told her. "We told him that I'll be fine coaching the Glee club on my own, I have done it before. Will suggested Holly Holliday for the Spanish teacher job – or to at least be a sub until they find a teacher. Figgins...just wouldn't listen."

"I know this is going to be hard for you and Melody – it's going to be just as hard for me. Do you think I like the idea of being separated from my girlfriend and my daughter? I hate it." Will said.

"Then why did you say yes? You don't even work there any more, you finished the same day that I did. He can't fire you if you don't agree to it." Rachel shouted.

"He offered me more money if I said yes." Will answered. "I only agreed to it because I thought that money could be a little extra help for us when we go to New York. I knew how much going there meant to you so I wanted the best start for you and our daughter."

Rachel's expression softened and she looked away. She walked over to sit on the couch and sighed.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"Until after Sectionals." Will answered.

"But that's almost four months away!" Rachel cried. "You can't -" She cut herself off and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I understand why you want to do this, I'm grateful and I appreciate it. I'm just going to miss you so much and what about Melody? Does she stay here with you? Do I take her to New York with me?"

"I think...I think it would be better if you take her and get her settled in New York." Will replied.

Rachel, Will and Shelby talked and made plans late into the evening.

When Shelby left, Will and Rachel retired to their room. Will wrapped his arms around her and she clung to the front of his shirt.

"I can't believe you won't be coming with us to New York." Rachel said sadly.

"I know. Not seeing either of you for three months is going to kill me. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to do this." He admitted.

"Then don't. Forget about the money, we'll be ok. Especially after my dads are simply refusing to let anyone else pay for my NYADA tuition fees." Rachel begged, making one last bid to get him to change his mind.

"Oh honey, I would love to just say no and jump on the train to New York with you and Melody right now." He told her with her favourite crooked smile. He brushed her hair behind her ear and held her face in her hand. "Yes, your dads paying your tuition fees is a big help...but we've got bills to pay on the new house, we've got to get food on the table, we need clothes for our backs. If it was just you and me, it wouldn't be so bad, we could cut back on a few things, but we have a little girl to think of too and she needs all these things. This money is really going to help us out – especially seeing as I'm going to be out of work for a little while until I can find something."

"You're right." She sighed. "I hate that."

Will chuckled and she managed to crack a little smile for him.

"We'll be alright. We'll get through this somehow. Three months will fly by, you'll see." He reassured her. She nodded and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Anyway, let's not think about that now. Let's make the most of the time we have together before you have to leave."

She smiled and nodded again. She looked away and her gaze fell on the bed before looking back up at him.

"Let's start right now." She said before crushing her lips onto his.

The night before Rachel and Melody were due to leave for New York, the couple had put Melody to bed and shared a romantic meal. Will had cooked and had lit candles and turned out the lights. Romantic music played quietly in the background.

After dinner he'd told her to go and take a nice, long bath while he washed up. When she told him she'd go once she'd helped him clear away, he simply refused and insisted she left him to do it. With a confused smile, she shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Once she'd taken her bath, she wrapped up in a towel and stepped out. Her foot fell on something soft and when she looked down, she saw she'd stepped on a rose petal. She noticed more rose petals in a trail leading away from the bathroom. With a curious smile, she followed the trail to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room, the first thing she noticed was that it was lit only by a few flickering candles. Then her eyes found Will, standing in the centre of the room in his smartest suit, smiling at her in a way that made her heart melt. He walked forward and took both her hands in his, pulling her further into the room.

"What's all this about?" She asked.

"Rachel Berry, I love you so much. You are the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever met. That moment when I first told you I loved you, was the first time I'd ever meant it so sincerely. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. You are my soul mate and I can't imagine my life without you. I want us to be together forever and if you want that too, then just say yes." Will said. Rachel gasped as he got down on one knee and produced a ring from his pocket. "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel lifted her hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I will marry you."

Will grinned as he took her left hand in his. Both were shaking as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Rachel finally let her hand drop to her side and she let out an excited giggle.

"It's not quite what I had planned. I was going to get the old Glee club in and get them to help me sing a romantic song. I had this big performance in my mind. It was going to be totally over the top like every other Glee performance." Will told her. "But with you leaving tomorrow I just...I had to do it. It had to be now. I hope this isn't a disappointment."

"Oh Will, this is perfect. I'd pick this over a huge performance any day. It's just us, it's beautiful, it's romantic and it's intimate. The petals were just...it was all amazing." Rachel smiled.

He held her face in his hand as they shared a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly as they both cried tears of joy into each other's shoulders.

"I love you so much." Will whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel grinned. When they pulled away, she held her hand up to examine the ring and bounced excitedly on her heels. "It's gorgeous. Will it's so beautiful. Oh my goodness, we're engaged. We're getting married." She threw her arms around his neck, almost strangling him. He laughed as he wound his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. He spun her around the room before placing her back on her feet and kissing her once more. "Oh, I have to call my parents. This is so amazing. I love you."

Will smiled as he watched her run out of the room, almost losing her towel in her excitement. When she returned with her cell, she pulled him to sit on the bed with her. She held his hand tight throughout the calls she made.

She called her dads first and surprisingly, they took the news well. Will had been worried about their reaction as it seemed like they'd only just accepted his relationship with Rachel. He'd wanted to go about his proposal to Rachel in the traditional way and ask her dads permission first but he feared their answer. He figured if he proposed first and Rachel said yes, it would be too late for her dads to say anything. He just hoped now that they wouldn't be mad or upset that he hadn't asked their permission.

Shelby was excited for them and Will was grateful that she hadn't mentioned that she'd known Will was going to propose. When he was thinking of proposing to Rachel, he had been unsure at first. He didn't know if it was the right time, or if they were ready for that kind of commitment, or if Rachel would even say yes. He had needed a confidant and Shelby seemed like his best option.

Quinn had squealed loudly down the phone and Rachel had to hold it away from her ear. She talked longest to Quinn as the girls already started to discuss possible themes or colour schemes. The one decision that Will knew Rachel would make right away was to have Quinn as her maid of honour. Quinn had squealed a second time when Rachel had asked her.

As they lay in each other's arms later that night, Rachel ran her hand across Will's chest and sighed sadly.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'm going to be able to sleep in your arms." She said.

"I know." Will sighed. "I'm going to miss this."

Will's arms tightened around her and she buried her face in his chest, placing kisses there.

"Promise me there'll be no tears tomorrow." She whispered. "It'll just make it so much harder to leave otherwise."

"I'm not sure that's a promise I'm going to be able to keep." Will replied. "But I'll try. So long as you promise me the same thing, otherwise I won't be able to let you go."

Rachel lifted her head to look into his eyes and ran her finger across his cheek.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep that promise either." She told him.

They stared into each other's eyes before Rachel had to look away when she felt tears start to form already. She buried her face back into his chest and felt his arm tighten around her. She heard him clear his throat and swallow as if fighting back his own tears. She forced herself to empty her mind of all thoughts and to try and get to sleep. If she let her thoughts dwell on her departure, she knew she'd just get more upset and then she really wouldn't be able to leave.

The next morning, neither of them knew what to say to the other. They got ready in silence and could barely look at each other. There was a sombre mood in the apartment and even Melody picked up on it. She didn't babble away in her own little world at breakfast like she usually did. She ate quietly and let Rachel feed her without making a fuss and wriggling around. She also refused to let anybody put her down. If she was not in Will or Rachel's arms, she would cry loudly until one of them picked her up again. When they held her, she would bury her face in their shoulder and fist her hands into their shirt.

Shelby and Rachel's dads met them at the train station to say goodbye. Melody was passed down the line so each of them could give her one last hug. She ended in Will's arms where he held her tight and buried his face in her hair while Rachel said goodbye to her parents. When she reached Will, he passed Melody to Shelby so they could say goodbye. He held both her hands in his as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well...here we are." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah. Here we are." He nodded. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We'll video chat every night won't we? You promised we would." She said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Honey, it's ok. I promised we would video chat and we will. I'll be waiting for you tonight." He promised her.

"Ok." She replied.

They stood in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I think this is where we're supposed to say goodbye." Will laughed.

"I wish we didn't have to." Rachel sighed.

"Me too." Will said. "But it's just three months, they'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so." She smiled. She looked down at their joined hands and at the ring on her finger. She hated to leave him just after they'd got engaged, she wanted to celebrate. At first she'd worried about their relationship lasting with so much distance between them and not being able to see each other when they wanted. However, when he proposed it gave her hope. She knew he was just as serious about this relationship as she was and that he would fight to make it last. Breaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked back up at him and deep into his eyes. "I love you Will."

"I love you too." He told her.

"I'm going to kiss you now." She said.

They looked into each other's eyes for a beat before she stood on her tip-toes and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss soon turned desperate as they clung tightly to each other.

A quiet cough broke them apart and they turned to see Shelby stood beside them.

"Rachel honey, your train is about to leave." Shelby told her gently, looking sympathetically between Rachel and Will.

Rachel sighed and nodded, looking down at the floor. She took Melody from Shelby then turned to Will. Will smiled at his little girl and ran his hand through her hair.

"You be good for momma ok. Will you look after her for daddy? I love you very much sweetie." He told her. He kissed her forehead one last time before looking at Rachel. Her lip was trembling and there were tears forming in her eyes. He held her face in his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. "Hey, you said no tears remember." She nodded and swallowed. "I'll see you soon enough, Rachel Berry. This goodbye won't be for long. Now, you need to get on that train and go make me proud."

She nodded then surged up on her tip-toes for one last kiss. She quickly tore herself away before she changed her mind and stayed with him.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied.

Rachel turned and quickly carried Melody onto the train. Once she'd found her seat, she turned to look out of the window at Will and her parents standing on the platform. The train started to move and Rachel waved to them.

"Wave goodbye Melody." She said to the little girl in her lap.

Melody waved to them and giggled as they waved back. Once they'd disappeared from view, Rachel held Melody tight and let her tears fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Once she reached the new house, she lay Melody – now fast asleep – on the couch while she made up her bed. Walking through each room, she looked around and sighed. This was meant to be a happy occasion. This was where she and Will were supposed to start their future together. But Will wasn't here. This was all wrong. The place she was meant to love and be happy in, she hated with a passion.

After getting Melody's bed ready, she put Melody down for a nap and stood watching her for a few moments. She had no idea what to do with herself and she didn't want to be alone. She thought about calling Will but she didn't want him to think she couldn't cope for five minutes on her own. She'd just have to wait until later.

Leaving Melody's room, she grabbed her cell from her purse and called her mom.

"Hey baby girl." Shelby said as she answered the call. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Rachel replied. "We've just arrived at the new house. Melody fell asleep so I've put her down for a nap."

"Are you sure you're ok, honey?" Shelby asked as she heard the sadness in her voice.

"I just...miss everybody." Rachel sighed. "Where's Will? Is he ok?"

"Will went home after you left, he wanted to be alone for a while. He was pretty choked up." Shelby told her. "He really loves you."

"I know he does. I love him too. I feel like I've left a huge part of me behind. It's not just Will, it's all of you. I miss you guys." Rachel said.

"We miss you too honey." Shelby replied.

They talked for a couple of hours before Melody woke up, crying for attention. She looked around the unfamiliar house in confusion and seemed a little uneasy at being there. Rachel tried to act normal for her to keep her calm and she wished she had someone to do the same for her.

They had their first dinner without Will then Rachel took her into what should have been her and Will's bedroom.

"Shall we see if daddy's online yet? Do you want to see daddy?" She asked the little girl in her lap as her laptop booted up.

"Dada?" Melody asked, looking around the room.

"No sweetie, he's not here." Rachel said. As soon as she logged on to her video chat, Will appeared on the screen. "Look honey, there he is."

Melody clapped her hands and giggled as Will waved.

"Hey there daddy's angels. How are you?" He asked, a relieved smile on his face.

"We're missing you lots." Rachel told him. "Aren't we Melody?"

"I miss you too." Will replied. "How was your journey?"

"It was long." Rachel sighed. "This little one fell asleep. Didn't you honey?" Rachel tickled Melody to make her laugh and Will laughed along with them. "So what have you been doing all day?"

"Not much really. I spent most of the day just wandering around the apartment. It seems so big and empty without you both." He told her. "I sat in Melody's room for a while and I found this." He held up a tiny teddy bear that fit in one hand, one of the many Rachel's dads had bought for Melody. "I've been holding onto it all day." He kissed the bear and held it to his chest. "I remember when your dads gave her this just after she was born. It was almost as big as her. She's grown so fast."

Will smiled fondly at their daughter who was waving at him again. He chuckled and waved back.

They talked until Melody grew tired and rested her head on Rachel.

"I think it's time a tired little girl went to bed." Rachel smiled. "Blow daddy a kiss Melody."

Melody put her hand to her mouth then thrust it towards the laptop. Will blew her a kiss back.

"Goodnight my little Melody." Will said. "Daddy loves you very much."

"Ok, I'll be right back once I've put our little princess to bed." Rachel told him. She disappeared for a few moments then came back, Melody now asleep. Getting herself comfortable on her bed, Rachel moved the laptop so she could see better and smiled. "She went straight to sleep. Today has been a tiring day for her."

Rachel yawned and shook her head to wake herself a little.

"Looks like it's been tiring for you too." Will said.

"A little." She nodded.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too." He suggested.

"No, I don't want to, not yet. I want to talk to you." She argued. "Besides, I doubt I'll be able to sleep no matter how tired I am."

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, you're not here." She answered.

"I know sweetie." He sighed. "It's going to be hard for me too. But we've got to stay positive otherwise it's just going to make it harder. We'll still sort of see each other every day and three months really isn't that long."

"I guess." She shrugged.

Rachel yawned again and she wrapped her arms tight around herself.

"Sweetie, I think you should go to bed." Will said. "I'll be here tomorrow and every night after. You're exhausted and I can't let you lose sleep because of me."

"Fine." Rachel mumbled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight honey, I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too." Will smiled.

She blew him a kiss and waved before shutting off her laptop and changing into her nightclothes. Climbing into bed, she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tight. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was a couple of weeks later and things had gotten slightly better. Rachel still missed Will but she'd almost gotten used to him not being there. She'd started at NYADA and was enjoying most of her classes. Her Dance teacher, Cassandra July, seemed to have taken an immediate disliking to her and tried to make her life hell. Rachel was determined, however, to not let her get her down. She knew she was a good performer and she would prove this to Cassie one way or another.

While studying at NYADA, she made friends with a junior called Brody. He showed her around and gave her advice and she was grateful to have him there. He'd also helped her find a Day Care near to the college where Rachel could take Melody and also have her close.

One night, Rachel was talking to Will on video chat after putting Melody to bed. She was wearing a short, black, silk nightdress with a silk robe over the top.

"My Dance class ran over tonight so Brody had to pick Melody up from Day Care. I was so worried about her but Brody told me not to panic and he had everything in hand. He has been so amazing." Rachel told him.

"Really? Who – who's Brody?" Will asked jealously.

"Oh, haven't I mentioned him already?" Rachel frowned.

"No, no, he's never come up." He answered.

"Well he's a junior at NYADA and he has just been a total lifesaver. He's been my tour guide, my agony aunt, my shoulder to cry on and he is amazing with Melody. Melody adores Brody, he can get her to do anything without making a fuss." She told him. "When she's crying, Brody can get her to calm down really fast."

"Sounds like he's too good to be true." Will said.

"He is." Rachel laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're making friends. I'm glad you've got someone to talk to over there." He said. "Have you...told him you're engaged?"

"Of course. I wear my ring all the time." Rachel smiled. Her smile turned into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow. "Will Schuester, are you jealous?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?" Will laughed nervously. "I know I've got nothing to worry about, I trust you completely."

"Good. You are the only one I love, Will, and the only one I want." She told him. Her expression turned seductive and her voice turned husky. "You know, I want you pretty bad right now."

"R-real-really?" Will stammered.

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded. She slowly pulled off her silk robe and dropped it onto the floor. "I miss your hands...touching me here..." She crossed her arms and ran her hands up them. "And here..."

When her hands reached her shoulders, she ran them down over her chest, stopping at her breasts for a moment before continuing down to her stomach.

"I really wish I was there right now." He mumbled.

"What would you do to me if you were here?" She breathed.

"I'd kiss you. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until you can't breath..." Will said, his voice low. Rachel ran her fingers along her lips and nodded, encouraging him on. "I'd kiss down your neck to your shoulder, then I'd slip off your strap..." Her hand followed the trail he'd described and she pushed her strap from her shoulder. "I'd move to the other side and do the same..." She repeated the action, this time on the opposite shoulder. "And I'd let your nightgown fall to the floor."

Rachel slipped off the bed and dropped her nightdress to the floor, revealing her bare chest and black panties to him. Will's eyes were wide as she slipped back onto the bed and she saw him swallow. He was silent as he gazed at her longingly.

"What would you do next Will?" Rachel asked.

She saw him swallow again and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he was able to speak again.

"I – I – I'd put...put my hands on your...your..." Will said, finding it harder to speak.

"Here?" Rachel asked innocently, cupping her breasts in her hands. Will nodded, his mouth open slightly. Rachel started to massage them and she watched his eyes widen further. "Would you do this?"

He nodded again, feeling his cheeks flush. She winked at him before closing her eyes and tilting her head back. She moaned as she kept her hands moving over her chest and she felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Harder." Will commanded, his voice almost a growl. Another moan escaped her lips as she did as he said. She lost herself in the feeling of her hands as she pretended Will was in the room and it was him doing this to her. His voice suddenly broke the silence. "Stop!" Rachel reluctantly let her hands drop and she opened her eyes to look back at him. She noticed he'd taken off his own shirt and she could see his bare chest. She longed to run her hands over him. "Take off your panties."

Rachel's own eyes widened and she sat, breathing heavily, just staring at him for a few seconds. She suddenly jumped off the bed and did as he asked. As she sat back down, she repositioned her laptop so he could see her in all her glory. Her hands started stroking up and down her thighs.

"Let me see you." She breathed.

Will removed his remaining clothing and revealed himself to her. They stared hungrily at each other then hands were suddenly moving frantically over their bodies. They were both spurred on by the moans and gasps of the other.

With one last moan, they both collapsed back where they were sitting. Both were flushed and breathing heavily and feeling extremely satisfied. Will's lips curled up into her favourite smile.

"Well that was interesting." He laughed.

"Yeah, it was." She agreed. "I liked it."

"Me too." He nodded. "Would you...do it again?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. She stretched and sighed in contentment. Glancing at the time, she sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late." She told him. "I suppose we should say goodnight."

After saying goodnight, Rachel curled up in bed and fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

Though they passed many nights like this, Will's jealousy over Brody continued to grow. His name was mentioned more than once during their conversations and what happened one night pushed him over the edge.

They were halfway through the second month and Will waited for her to appear on video chat one night as usual. When she did, she was alone and she seemed excited about something and she couldn't stop smiling as she was bouncing up and down in her chair. He also noticed she was wearing a tight fitting and rather revealing black outfit.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" Will asked, a confused smile on his face.

"Oh honey, I just had the best Dance class ever." She beamed. "Ok, so Cassie didn't like my performance and I got into a little trouble with her – but what's new there – but that's only because she knew I was amazing. You should have seen her face. She was -"

Rachel was interrupted by a male voice calling from another room.

"Who's that?" Will asked, dreading the answer – especially with Rachel dressed as she was.

"That's Brody, he came back to celebrate with me. He's playing with Melody at the moment." She explained. "Brody, could you bring Melody in here?" Footsteps padded into the room and then a tall brunet male wearing a tight fitting tank top showing off his large biceps, came into view. He held Melody on his hip. Rachel took her from him and sat her in her lap. "Say hi to daddy Melody." Melody waved and he waved back. "Will, this is Brody. Brody this is Will my fiancé."

"Hi." Will said, trying to hide the bitter tone in his voice.

"Hi Will." Brody smiled then put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Hey Rach, did you tell him what happened today?"

"Not yet, I was just about to." She answered. "I'll start from the beginning. Ok, so in Dance class, Cassie told us we were going to be doing the Tango. So naturally, I started to pair up with someone when Cassie told me to stand at the back. Apparently I didn't have enough sex appeal to do the Tango. I felt pretty bummed because I really loved that dance and it kind of knocked my confidence." Rachel glanced at Brody then giggled and looked away shyly. "I bumped into Brody later on and told him what happened. He convinced me that Cassie was wrong and that I was sexy."

"Will, you tell me I'm wrong." Brody said. "She is sexy."

"Yeah." Will nodded, not comfortable with another man calling his fiancée sexy. "She's incredibly sexy."

Rachel blushed and brushed her hair from her face.

"Well anyway, after Brody's pep talk, I was determined to show Cassie that I was good enough for the Tango. I asked for Brody's help and he kindly helped me come up with this amazing routine. Like I said, Cassie hated it – well my part anyway – she loved Brody." Rachel explained.

"Brody?" Will frowned.

"He was my dance partner." She clarified.

"Of course he was." Will smiled through gritted teeth.

"I have never felt so good about myself, Will." Rachel smiled. "And I have Brody to thank."

"It was nothing." Brody smiled, waving it off.

"Here, I got one of my classmates to video it so I could show you. I'm sending it now." Rachel told him. "Brody, could you take Melody again for me?"

"Sure." Brody nodded and held his hands out towards Melody. "Does Melody want to come play with Brody again?"

Melody squealed and clapped her hands. Rachel laughed as Brody took Melody out of the room. Will could hear his daughter giggling at something Brody was doing. He felt a slight pain in his heart and Rachel caught his expression.

"Will, don't worry, she hasn't forgotten her daddy. This morning when I put her down to play while I got breakfast ready, she ran straight in here. I followed her in and found her climbing up on the bed. She sat down and pointed at my laptop asking for you. She loves you Will and she misses you very much."

"I know." Will sighed. "Anyway, I want to watch my gorgeous fiancée's performance."

Rachel giggled at him as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Will hit play and smiled as her performance started. His smile became forced when Brody joined her and started putting his hands on her. They looked incredible together. They were both two young, attractive adults who danced perfectly together. Will thought that most people who looked at himself and Rachel together, would probably see them as father and daughter. The thought saddened him a little.

"So what did you think?" Rachel asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

Will took a moment to realise that the video had finished.

"You were incredible, Rach." He told her. "Very sexy."

"I'll second that." Brody called.

"Brody!" Rachel giggled.

"Sorry." Brody laughed. "I can't help myself. I've opened a bottle of white wine by the way. Your glass is out here. Hurry up before it warms up."

"I'm coming." Rachel called. She looked back at Will and sighed. "Do you mind if I cut our chat short tonight?"

"No, sure, you...celebrate. We'll talk tomorrow." Will replied, though he really didn't want her to go.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go...enjoy yourself." He told her.

"Ok, if you're sure." She smiled. "I love you so much honey."

"I love you too." He smiled back.

She blew him a big kiss before disappearing from his screen. Will closed his laptop and leant forward onto the desk. He held his face in his hands and sighed. He pictured Brody and Rachel laughing and sharing wine. He didn't like the way Brody had put his hand on Rachel and the way he looked at her. It was as though he didn't care that she was engaged or that her fiancé was watching, he wanted her and he didn't care who saw. Rachel wouldn't see it, he knew that. Rachel would just say that he was being jealous and that Brody was just a friend. It's not that he didn't trust Rachel, he trusted her completely. It was just that she could be so naïve sometimes and she trusted all the wrong people, wanting to see the good in them and not the bad. Now Brody was probably trying to get her drunk and make a move on her.

His hands turned to fists and he lowered them to the desk. He took deep breaths and glanced at his laptop. Grabbing his phone to make a call, he opened his laptop and went online.

The next night was a Saturday and Rachel was sat with Melody on her lap on her bed, ready to talk to Will on video chat as always. She was a little confused when she saw he wasn't on already. Normally he'd be there waiting for her. She shrugged it off however, he was probably running a little late like she had done sometimes.

A few hours passed and she was starting to get a little anxious. Putting her worry to the back of her mind, she went and made herself some coco and warmed some milk for Melody while they waited.

More hours passed and Rachel had to put Melody to bed. When she re-entered her own room, she grabbed her cell and dialled Will's number.

"Hey honey." His voice greeted her.

"Hey, where are you?" She asked. "I've been waiting for you to come online for hours."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My internet is down." Will sighed. "I was going to call but I've been trying to fix it. I hoped I'd have it done by now, I didn't realise the time. I'm really sorry."

"Ok. I was just really looking forward to seeing you – especially after our chat got interrupted last night." She said. She smirked and bit her lip. "I was hoping for another one of our 'special' talks."

"Oh really?" Will smirked. "We could have a special talk right now."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood now." She sighed. "I really miss you. It feels like I haven't talked to you in days."

"I know." He replied. "God, I wish I could see you right now. Oh, hang on a second, I can."

"What?" Rachel frowned, glancing at her laptop.

He still wasn't online.

"Open the door." He said.

Rachel grew more confused as she walked out to open the door. She gasped when she came face to face with Will.

"Will!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, carrying her into the house so he could close the door. She pulled back but kept her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?"

"Figgins gave me the week off to see my family." Will told her then added in his head. "After I persuaded him."

"You're here all week?" She asked.

"I am." He nodded.

"That's great." She beamed. "I have really, really missed you."

"Me too." He smiled then looked around. "Where's Melody?"

"She's asleep. I tried to keep her up as late as I could but she just got too tired and I felt like a bad mom not letting her sleep." She explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's my fault." He shrugged. "I could only get late night tickets at such short notice. So...it's just you and me? No visitors? No...Brody?"

"Nobody but you and me." She told him.

They looked into each other's eyes and the atmosphere between them began to sparkle and crackle with electricity. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and their hands grabbed at each other's bodies as Rachel dragged him back towards the bedroom.

A while later, they lay silently in bed, huge satisfied grins on their faces with their hands clasped between them.

"That was amazing." Will grinned.

"It sure was." Rachel agreed. She rolled onto her side and leant up on her elbow so she could gaze down at him. She ran her hand over his chest then let it come to rest over his heart. His hand joined hers and he smiled up at her. "I know I say it a lot but I really have missed this. You lying here beside me, your warmth, your kiss, your touch, the feel of you...inside me." Will wriggled his eyebrows and pulled her down into a kiss. When they broke apart, she shuffled closer into his side and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she heard his heart beating beneath her ear. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in his warmth. "I think I've missed this most of all. Just lying in your arms as we fall asleep." She yawned and Will started to run his hands through her hair. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. Goodnight, my Ray-Ray of sunshine." He whispered. "I love you."

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you too, so, so much." She replied.

Will heard her sigh in contentment and though he couldn't see her face, he knew her eyes were closed. Her breathing had evened out and he could tell she'd fallen asleep.

Being here with her gave him some peace of mind. She'd been excited to see him and he knew then that she really had missed him as much as he had her. He had felt her love for him pour from her with every touch and caress and he could see it when he looked into her eyes. She wanted him too, and only him. It had been his name she'd called, his name pouring from her lips. This Brody guy coming along had done nothing to change that but it didn't seem to stop him from trying to make the moves on his fiancée.

Tightening his arms around her, he let himself fall asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to find Rachel on her side and smiling gently down at him.

"Morning." He smiled sleepily.

"Good morning." She smiled. She leant down and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and his hands started to wander. When he wriggled his eyebrows, she giggled and shook her head. "Will, we can't. Melody will be awake soon."

As if on cue, they heard Melody stirring on the monitor.

"Momma." She mumbled.

Rachel slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. As she went to leave the room, she looked over her shoulder at Will.

"Get some pants on and I'll bring her in. She'll be so excited." Rachel grinned. Once she'd left, Will grabbed his pants and put them on. As he sat back down on the bed, he heard Rachel's footsteps returning. "Momma's got a surprise visitor for you. Someone's come to see us. Can you guess who it is?"

Rachel walked through the door, Melody perched on her hip.

"Daddy!" Melody squealed when she spotted Will.

She almost threw herself out of Rachel's arms and she thrust her own out towards Will. Rachel laughed and hastily moved towards the bed so she could place her in his arms. Will hugged his little girl tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Melody laughed and clutched onto him.

"Hey there. How's my little princess?" Will asked. "Did you miss me?" Melody nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "Well daddy really missed you too." He held an arm out towards Rachel, gesturing for her to sit with them. She snuggled into Will's side and placed her head on the opposite side to Melody. Rachel placed her hand on Melody's back and smiled at their little girl. "Daddy missed both his girls."

They sat for a while playing with Melody, then Rachel decided it was time to get some breakfast. They all went out into the kitchen, Melody still in Will's arms. He sat at the table with her while Rachel got everything ready.

Just as they were clearing up, the doorbell rang. Rachel tightened her robe around herself and went to answer it. Will's jaw clenched as he heard who it was.

"Hey Brody." Rachel said. "You will never guess who's here."

Rachel re-entered the kitchen with Brody trailing a little behind her. Will noticed how his eyes were wandering over Rachel from behind.

"Who?" He asked.

"Will." Rachel grinned as she went to stand by her fiancé's chair.

Brody looked up in surprise and his step seemed to falter, realising he'd probably been caught staring.

"Oh, hey Will. Nice to meet you properly." Brody said, putting a smile into place as he reached a hand out to Will.

"Yeah, you too." Will smiled back through gritted teeth. He shook Brody's hand roughly and quickly let go. He put his arm around Rachel's waist and she smiled down at him as she put hers around his shoulders. "So what can we do for you Brody?"

"I thought I'd just drop by and see if you wanted to go for breakfast." Brody told them. "I guess you guys have already had breakfast though. I should go, you probably want to spend some time together."

"No, Brody stay for a while. You and Will can get to know each other." Rachel said.

Will glanced at Brody then looked up at Rachel. He looked into her eyes and he knew he couldn't say no to her. He fought a sigh and looked back at Brody.

"Yeah, stay a while." Will nodded.

"Cool." Brody smiled.

"Honey, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed." Rachel said.

Will glanced at Brody again and noticed his eyes wandering over Rachel's legs.

"It's ok sweetie, you go first. I don't mind waiting a little longer." He told her.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She smiled.

She leant in and caught his lips in a loving kiss. When she pulled away, she ran her hand through Melody's hair and left for the bathroom. An awkward silence fell on the room as Brody and Will looked at each other.

"So...Rachel says you're a junior at NYADA." Will said.

"Yeah, I am." Brody nodded.

"And you met in Dance class?" He asked.

"No, actually. I saw her walking around the building looking a little lost. I couldn't help but be a gentleman and help her out." Brody answered.

"Oh I bet you were the perfect gentleman." Will replied a little sarcastically.

Brody frowned a little at his reaction and laughed nervously.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Brody asked.

"Not exactly. I'm not offended as such, just...a little uncomfortable with the way you are around my fiancée." Will explained. "I don't like the way you look at her and I would prefer it if you kept your hands to yourself."

"I'm sorry?" Brody laughed. "I'm not quite sure what you think my intentions are with Rachel but -"

"I think we both know what your intentions are Brody." Will interrupted.

"I swear, I only see Rachel as a friend." Brody argued.

"Well let's keep it that way." The older man replied. "No more hitting on my fiancée and keep your hands to yourself."

"Do you think Rachel's going to cheat on you with me? Do you not trust her?" Brody asked, a sense of smugness in his voice.

"I trust Rachel one hundred percent. I know she would never be unfaithful. I just don't like guys like you trying to take advantage of her." He said.

"I think you're afraid of a little competition." Brody smirked.

"Brody, there is no competition, ok." Will told him. "I'm not going to play games for her affection. She's not some prize to be won. She's a beautiful, caring, good hearted, amazing young woman and she deserves to be loved and worshipped, not taken advantage of and used. I love her and worship her and I think she loves me too and I'm sorry Brody, but nothing is going to change that. So I repeat, stop hitting on her and keep your hands to yourself."

"Alright, fine." Brody said, holding his hands up in the air. "I'll back off."

Silence fell on the room once again and Will turned his attention to the little girl in his lap. She was sitting quietly in his lap, her head on Will's chest and her thumb in her mouth. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown in a month and a half. Like her mother, she was beautiful and when Will looked at either of them, they grew more beautiful still.

Rachel walked back into the room, now showered and changed.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she took a seat next to Will.

"Everything's fine." Will smiled.

"Good." Rachel nodded.

"I'll go for my shower now." Will said and chuckled as he looked down at Melody. "If I can detach myself somehow from this little one."

"Hey Melody, you want to play with Brody for a while?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah Melody, we can play with the farm animals again." Brody said, holding his arms out to her.

"No. Dada." Melody said, shaking her head.

"How about you go to momma instead? Daddy needs to take a shower." Will said gently.

"No! Daddy!" Melody shouted and buried her face in Will's chest.

"She really wants her daddy." Rachel smiled and put her hand on Will's shoulder. "I told you she's missed you."

Will smiled then pulled Melody up so she was stood up in his lap and he could look into her eyes.

"Daddy's missed you too honey, but he really needs to go take a shower. I'll only be gone a few minutes then I'll be right back I promise." He told her. "So, do you want to go to momma...or Brody?"

Melody looked sadly at Will then at Rachel. She leant towards her mother and held her arms out.

"Momma." She mumbled.

"Daddy promises he'll only be a few minutes." He kissed Melody's forehead. "I love you."

He passed her to Rachel then left the room. Once he was out of earshot, Rachel turned to Brody.

"Ok, spill." She said. "What did he say to you? I know he's said something so don't try and deny it."

"Well...he has every faith in you. He knows you wouldn't cheat on him and he really does love you." Brody answered. "But I don't think he likes me very much. He warned me to back off."

Rachel sighed and shook her head, though she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Will didn't want to lose her, she knew that. This thought made her feel a little sad. What did she have to do to prove that he would never lose her?

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to Brody.

"I'm sorry if Will offended you or anything. He can be a little jealous at times." Rachel said.

"It's ok. He's just trying to protect you, I understand that. I think it's nice to have someone love you so much that they get overprotective and jealous." Brody replied. "I think he's like that because he knows he's found his soul mate." He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "You guys are lucky you've found each other. I wish I could find my soul mate."

"Brody, you'll find that special someone soon." Rachel reassured him, reaching across the table to put her hand over his. "The right girl is out there waiting for you. Be patient and you'll find her."

"I hope so." Brody smiled sadly.

Will entered the room and spotted Rachel holding Brody's hand. He glared at the younger man who smirked back when Rachel turned her back to him. Will walked over to stand beside Rachel, his eyes never leaving Brody. Melody immediately starting whimpering and reaching out for Will to pick her up. He took her from Rachel and sat beside his fiancée. With one arm around Melody, he put his free hand around Rachel's waist and leant in to run his nose along her jawline. He moved his hand to cup her face as he caught her lips in a fiery kiss. When he pulled away, Rachel smiled up at him shyly. Glancing at Brody, he shot him his own smug smile.

"So, what are we doing today?" Will asked. "Any suggestions, Brody?"

"Central Park is pretty cool. Maybe you could take a walk around there." He suggested.

"Yeah, Melody loves it there." Rachel grinned. "I bet she'd love to go with her daddy."

"Ok, that's what we'll do." Will nodded. "Will you be joining us Brody?"

"Actually, I think I'd better be going." He replied. "You guys have a good time. I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

He stood up and started to leave the room. Rachel got up and followed him.

"Oh Brody, can't we persuade you to come?" Rachel pouted.

Glancing over Rachel's shoulder, he noticed Will's cold glare and shook his head.

"No, I think you should be alone as a family right now. I'm sure there'll be plenty of opportunities for us all to do something." He told her.

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, do you think Cassie will mind if I brought Will along to Dance class? Wait, it's me, of course she'll mind. Anyone else and it would be fine but me, no it's a whole different set of rules for me."

"She's really not that bad." Brody laughed. "I'm telling you, she's only tough on you because she knows you're going to be a star and an even bigger one than she ever was."

Rachel blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Brody." She smiled.

"Just being honest." He shrugged. "See you tomorrow. Bye Will, bye Melody."

"See you around Brody." Will replied.

Once Brody had left, Rachel joined them back in the kitchen and stood beside Will's chair, her arms around his neck.

"I really hope you and Brody get along. Besides Kurt and, oddly, Santana, sometimes he feels like my only friend out here. Quinn's at Yale and I don't get to talk to her too often." She said. Will felt guilty as he looked at her. It was important to Rachel that he got along with her friends, he knew that, and he really did want to try for her. It was just hard when that friend also wanted to sleep with her. "Anyway, if we want to get to Central Park any time today, someone's going to have to get this little monkey ready." Rachel reached down to tickle Melody and laughed along as Melody started to giggle. "And I think I have a pretty good idea who she'll want to do that." Will chuckled as he looked down at her. "I think she's going to be daddy's little girl today."

"She's always daddy's little girl." Will smiled.

After spending a wonderful day at Central Park, they returned home where Rachel cooked them dinner. With Will there, everything felt normal. The house felt like a home. Rachel finally felt happy to be there but she knew as soon as Will left at the end of the week, it would be her jail once more.

Melody fell asleep curled up against Will's chest as he sat in the chair in her room reading her a bedtime story. Rachel sat by his feet smiling warmly at them. She took the book from him as he gently lifted the little girl into his arms. He kissed her cheek then put her to bed. Rachel covered her over and leant in to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight my darling. Sweet dreams." She whispered.

The couple left the room hand in hand and went to sit on the couch together. Will pulled her to lean against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Burying his nose into her hair, he breathed in her scent before kissing her head and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"In some ways it feels like only yesterday we were doing the same thing back at the apartment in Ohio." He told her. "But in other ways it feels like such a long time ago."

"I know what you mean." She sighed. She pulled herself up so she could face him and she took his hands in hers. "Will, I'm not going to lie to you. When I first came here, there were times when I wanted to pack up and go back to Ohio. I hated not seeing you when I wanted to, I hated being separated from you and there were times when I thought I wouldn't be able to take care of Melody by myself. I still feel like that sometimes, no matter how much I love my classes or the fact that I'm finally on course to achieving my dreams. But I get through all this because I have Brody. He has been there for me from the beginning and without him...we'd probably be in Ohio right now. I know I said earlier that I hoped you'd get along, it's just...it's kind of important to me."

Will lifted his hand and brushed a finger across her cheek.

"I know." He told her. "I know how important this is to you. I promise you, I will try."

"That's all I'm asking." She said. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

As their lips met once again, Rachel shifted closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck. Will's arms went around her waist and he held her closer still. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly lowered her onto the couch and covered her body with his. As clothes slowly slipped from their bodies to the floor, Rachel pulled away and ran a finger along his bottom lip.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered.

Will stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and they silently made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning, Will was stretching out on the bed while Rachel went to go fetch Melody. He heard her laugh then tiny little footsteps running towards the bedroom followed. He sat up and smiled as Melody ran into the room.

"Daddy." She grinned and ran to the bed.

"She wanted to make sure you were still here and apparently I wasn't going fast enough for her." Rachel laughed as she entered the room.

Melody struggled to climb up onto the bed, her face growing red with the effort.

"Come here sweetie." Will said as he reached over and pulled her up. Once she was happily sat in his lap, Will ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "She's grown so much."

"She has." Rachel nodded. "Hey Melody, how about we get you ready for Day Care and show daddy how much of a big girl you are?" Melody smiled and nodded, clapping her little hands together before holding them out to Rachel. "Ok sweetie, let's go. We have to hurry a little this morning, we're running a little late."

They managed to get Melody to Day Care and get to NYADA in time for Rachel's first class. As they were walking down the hallway, they ran into Kurt.

"Hey Mr Schue, what are you doing here?" Kurt grinned.

"He flew in Saturday night, it was a complete surprise. It was all so romantic." Rachel told him as he hugged Will.

"Oh, so you two were responsible for the earthquake that night." Kurt smirked.

"Kurt!" Rachel blushed.

"So how long are you in town?" Kurt asked.

"I'm here all week. I fly back Sunday morning." Will answered.

"So you have plenty of time to visit us at our place." Kurt smiled. "No excuses."

"Us?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Santana and I are roommates." He explained then laughed at the surprise on Will's face. "I know, weird right? I was very apprehensive at the start but...it's ok. Don't get me wrong, the old Santana is still very much alive and does make an appearance now and then, but I think the new Santana has managed to reign her in and she's not so bad now. Kind of fun actually."

"Yeah, when she's not accusing people of being drug dealers." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Rachel, she's just concerned." Kurt sighed. "And I'm not saying she's right but you have to admit, Brody does act a little strange at times and what Santana found is a little hard to explain."

At the mention of Brody's name and the probability of him up to something suspicious, Will was determined to find out more. If he was doing something wrong or dangerous, it would give him a good excuse to keep Rachel and Melody away from him.

"Look, I've got to get to my first class." Rachel sighed. "We'll see you later Kurt."

"Hey, wait a sec." Kurt called as they started to leave. "I have a free period now, I just came in to drop in some work. Mr Schue, maybe we could catch up while Rachel's in class. That is, if you don't mind Rach."

"It's fine with me." She shrugged and turned to Will. "This class is a little boring anyway and it's Dance class I really want you to see."

"Cool. So what do you say Mr Schue? You want to get some coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Will smiled. "And please, call me Will."

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later. Have fun." Rachel said. She hugged Will tight and caught his lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled. They kissed again and soon forgot that they were not alone. Kurt raised his eyebrows and coughed loudly. They pulled apart quickly and laughed. "See you later."

"Bye sweetie." Rachel replied.

She kissed him once before leaving the two men. As soon as she was out of earshot, Will turned to Kurt.

"So what did Santana find?" Will asked.

"So you've met Brody then?" Kurt laughed as he lead Will to the cafeteria.

"I've had the pleasure, yes." Will replied sarcastically.

"I gather you don't like him either." Kurt said.

"Well...I wouldn't say...he's..." Will struggled to find the right words. Eventually, he gave up and sighed. "I can't stand him. But I promised Rachel I'd try and get along with him because he's apparently been a good friend to her and it means a lot to her."

"Well, I guess he has been there for her but it's totally obvious he's just doing it to get into her pants." Kurt commented.

"You see it too? How does she not see it?" Will asked. Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "How come you don't like him?"

"He's just...I don't know. There's something not quite right." Kurt shrugged. "Sometimes he acts...a little shady."

"Is this to do with what Santana found?" Will demanded.

"Possibly." Kurt nodded. "I can see you're not going to let this go so let's go order some coffee and I'll tell you everything." Once they were sat at a table in the cafeteria with their coffee in front of them, Kurt began to explain. "A couple of weeks after we all moved here, Rachel brought Brody over to mine and Santana's place to introduce him to us. About halfway through the evening, he suddenly gets up and without giving an explanation, he says he has to leave. Rachel was ok with it, I shrugged it off after a while but that's when Santana started to get suspicious. A few days after that, Rachel came to us and told us that Brody was having some kind of problem with where he was staying at that moment. She asked us if we would let Brody stay with us. I was ok with it – it meant we had someone else to help pay rent and for other expenses. So we said yes. Santana noticed more than I did, that Brody would go out at night and come back in the early morning or sometimes not at all. We thought he might have been seeing someone but he told us he was single and that he was visiting a friend who lived out of town – but who goes to visit a friend in the middle of the night? One night while Brody was out, Santana raided his room and found a pager and a load of money all rolled up. That's where Santana got the drug dealer idea from. They got into a fight then Rachel got involved and in the end we all decided it was better if he moved out."

"And what do you think he's up to?" Will asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Kurt admitted. "I don't want to accuse him of doing something like that if he's totally innocent. But why is he hiding a pager? Where did he get all that money from? He told us he was broke. I just...don't understand it. I mean, if he's got nothing to hide, why doesn't he just tell us the truth? Why is he acting so weird?"

"And Rachel really doesn't see any of this?" Will frowned. Kurt shook his head in reply. "Have you talked your suspicions through with her or did you just accuse Brody of these things in front of her?"

"Well Santana and I did sit her down and we tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't believe us and said we were just being paranoid. Then Santana – well, you know what she's like – she got impatient and frustrated and tried to convince Rachel by yelling at her to see sense. That didn't end well." Kurt sighed. "I was hoping it would all end once Brody moved out but Santana is determined to find out what he's up to. She will not give up."

"I hope she doesn't. Tell her to come to me if she finds anything else or if she has plans to expose him. I want to be there when the truth is revealed and that smug smile of his is wiped off his face." Will said.

Kurt looked at Will, stunned, his coffee cup hovering in the air inches from the table.

"Wow. The only other times I've seen you like this was when you were waging war with Coach Sylvester." Kurt commented.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Will sighed. "Anyway, let's talk about something else. How are you, Kurt? How's life out here in the city so wonderful they named it twice?"

"Great, actually. It's going great. I mean, I miss my dad and my family and all my friends but it's not as hard as I thought it would be. I'm working part-time at Vogue dot com now and I am absolutely loving it." Kurt smiled. "I don't know if you've noticed Rachel's new style?"

"I did actually. She looks great – not that she didn't before. But this new look has given her so much confidence and it's made her so happy. It fits the grown up, sophisticated Rachel Berry she's become but it still has hints of the old Rachel Berry." Will smiled.

"I'm glad you like it because Rachel's new look just happens to be the result of the combined hard work and effort of my boss, Isabelle, and myself." Kurt said proudly. "And thanks to that, I've been asked to sit in on pitch meetings. Isabelle really believes in me and she has been so amazing."

"Wow, that's great. I'm so pleased that things are working out for you and that you're doing something you love. I'm proud of you Kurt." Will replied.

"Thank you." Kurt replied shyly. "So how's everything at McKinley?"

"Well Sue's cooking up some other scheme to get rid of the Glee club and as usual, involving her Cheerios in the plan. Figgins is...well, Figgins. Last week I spent half an hour cleaning up grape slushie from the choir room floor after one of the Glee kids had been given a facial and dripped it into the room. The Glee club are getting better every day but I'm worried about this one girl, Marley. She's amazing but...she has some confidence issues and I think some of the other kids are giving her a tough time. I don't think she'll say anything because she's kind of quiet but Shelby and I have made it clear to her and all the other kids that we're here for them and they can talk to us at any time – in confidence depending if they want it to be or not." Will explained. "Anyway, the kids are all working so hard preparing for Sectionals. In between all the drama of course." He added with a grin.

"So nothing changes huh?" Kurt laughed.

"No, I guess not." He replied with a smile. "But I don't think I'd have it any other way."

As they continued their conversation, Kurt went into more detail about his new life in New York and all he hoped to achieve. Will could feel his heart swelling with pride as his former student told him more and more. He hoped the children back at McKinley would see Kurt, Rachel and all the other successful McKinley high graduates as role models. He wished that they would be inspired in their own hopes and dreams and to not give up on them.

When Kurt had finished, Will began to tell him of how excited he was to be permanently joining his family in New York in a couple months time. He told him of his plans to make Rachel his wife soon after he'd secured himself a good job. Will was determined to be able to provide for his family and to give Rachel and Melody the life they deserved. Kurt smiled fondly, knowing his friend would be well loved and well cared for.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as their conversation was coming to an end, a pair of arms slipped around Will's neck from behind and a set of soft, warm lips were pressed against his cheek. Will closed his eyes and smiled. Reaching round, he threaded his fingers through silky, raven hair and brought those lips to his own. Rachel grinned at him as they pulled away and she placed herself in his lap, her arms still locked around his neck.

"Having fun?" She asked the two men.

"Yeah, it's been great catching up." Will nodded.

"It has." Kurt agreed as he checked his watch. "Oh, I'd better get going. I'm supposed to be assisting Isabelle in a briefing on the new summer line. You promise to come over to the apartment for dinner tonight?"

As Kurt stood, Rachel and Will followed suit.

"Of course." Will replied and pulled the younger man into a hug.

Will stepped back and Rachel took his place, embracing her friend.

"We'll see you later Kurt." She said and pulled away. She gave him a warning look and continued. "Please tell Santana I don't want this evening ruined by more of her crazy theories about Brody. I don't want Melody upset because of an argument between me and Santana."

"I'll tell her to behave." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Bye you guys."

Kurt gave them a small wave over his shoulder as he left. Rachel grabbed Will's hand and began to tug him out of the cafeteria. It was then that Will noticed she had changed, ready for Dance class. The tight black outfit clung to every curve and made him want to reach out and run his hands over said curves. As he followed behind Rachel, his eyes dropped down, admiring her ass. He was brought to earth by Rachel's next words, hitting him in the face like ice cold water.

"Brody's helping out in class today. Cassandra's teaching us some of the different styles of the Tango – did I already tell you this?" Without waiting for him to answer, she continued with her explanation. "Anyway, she doesn't think I can do it so Brody's been helping me practice and we're so going to show her."

"The – the Tango again? That's a very...intimate dance." Will said, unsuccessfully trying to hide his insecure feelings. Rachel, however, did not seem to notice this. "I – I thought you already showed her you could do it with that...that um...dance...with Brody."

"I told you, she didn't like it." Rachel sighed. "Just as she never likes anything I do. But I am determined to show her I am one of the better dancers in there – maybe even the best. It was Brody's idea to silence her once and for all with the best performance of her precious Tango she's ever seen. He said if we practised every day, we'd be so hot, they'd need a fire extinguisher on stand-by."

"Did he? Practise sessions every day huh? Well that's dedication for you. Say, how about you do the dance with me?" Will suggested. "I know the Tango. I bet we'd look amazing together. Cassandra's bound to pick up on the natural chemistry between us and she'd probably find that much more appealing than two people trying to create the chemistry – not that I think you couldn't do that because I know you can and you're really good at it. I just think the two of us together would be fantastic."

"I don't know." She said hesitantly. "I mean, sure, we'd be amazing. It's just...Brody and I have been practising for weeks and we're used to how each other moves. I'm just concerned that it would be a completely new start and it wouldn't be as sharp as it is now. I _have_ to impress Cassie otherwise she's going to fail me."

"What are you talking about? We've danced together before, we know how we both move." Will frowned.

"Yeah we've danced but not this seriously though. This class is really important to me. I _have_ to pass this class otherwise if the producers on Broadway see I've failed, they'll never let me audition, never mind consider me for a starring role. Who wants a star that supposedly can't dance?" She argued. "Look, Will, I'm really sorry. I don't want to offend you or anything. I really do love dancing with you – in fact our first dance at our wedding is the thing I'm looking forward to most."

Will smiled at her lovingly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, warm kiss.

"It's ok." He reassured her. "I understand, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him another kiss. She moved closer to him so their bodies were just touching and she began to play with the lapels on his jacket. "You know, seeing as we won't be dancing together in class, when we get home tonight we could do our own private Tango."

"I think I can agree to that." He smirked.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a familiar figure bounded up to them.

"Hey Rach, ready for class?" Brody asked.

Rachel grinned and turned to meet Brody with a hug while Will clenched his jaw and smiled. He put on a fake smile and greeted him with a nod.

"Ready to dance? Of course. Ready for what new insults Cassie has in store for me today? Never." She answered.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Brody laughed.

"To you maybe." Rachel said. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late and give her another reason to yell at me."

Rachel and Brody continued to converse together as they made their way to class. If Rachel's hand wasn't holding tightly onto his, Will would have thought that they had both forgotten he was there. He couldn't help but wonder if this was Brody's intention, despite his promise to back off – though Will never believed him for a minute.

When they reached the dance studio, Brody left them to talk to a few of the other students – a group of attractive young girls, Will noticed. He glanced at Rachel, wondering if she was possibly starting to see what everyone else did, but Rachel wasn't watching Brody. Instead she was staring coldly at a slightly older blonde woman who was approaching them. She quickly shook her head as if shaking a loose hair out of her face and put on a smile as fake as the one he'd given Brody a few minutes before.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet somebody." Rachel said in strained politeness. "This is my fiancé Will Schuester. Will, this is my Dance teacher Cassandra July. I was wondering if he could possibly sit in on today's class?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes as she held out her hand for Will to shake. She looked between them both calculatingly before giving Will a winning smile.

"Rachel's fiancé? It's great to finally meet you Will. Of course you can sit in." She smiled.

"Thank you. It's good to meet you too." He replied politely.

"Rachel, why don't you join the others. We're about to go over the routine we've been working on." Cassandra informed her. Rachel squeezed Will's hand as they shared a smile then left to join the rest of her class. Cassie stepped forward and clapped her hands to gain the classes attention. "Ok guys, first positions." As the class got ready to start, Cassandra walked over to the sound system and started the music. "Five, six, seven, eight. Go." As she watched the class, she walked over to where Will had found a place to sit. They watched together in silence for a moment before Cassie broke it. "You must be so proud." Will looked at her questioningly. "Rachel. She's so talented."

"Yeah, she is." Will nodded. "And I am proud."

"She's got a really good future ahead of her, you know." Cassie said. She laughed as she noticed Will's puzzled expression. "She's probably told you I'm some cold, evil witch who's got it out for her."

"Not exactly in those words." Will laughed.

"I'm only hard on her because I can see the potential in her and I want her to see it too. I really want her to achieve everything she's capable of and more, you know." Cassandra told him.

"Yeah. That's all I've ever wanted for her too." Will smiled. "You know, Ms July, I think Rachel may have got the wrong idea about you. She can be very sensitive sometimes. Once or twice she thought I had it in for her."

"Well, it's obvious you never have. You really love her don't you." Cassie smiled and added. "And please, call me Cassie."

"Yes, Cassie, I do." He nodded. "Rachel and Melody are my world."

"You seem like such a sweet guy." Cassie sighed. "It's a shame she's – no, I – I can't say for certain. I don't want to cause any trouble."

Cassie shook her head as Will frowned suspiciously.

"She's what?" He asked.

Cassie turned fully towards him and held her hands out in a peace offering.

"Please, just forget I said anything." She said quickly. "I'm not sure if it's even true."

"Cassie, what is it?" Will demanded.

She hid a smirk as she sighed theatrically and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"You're such a good guy, Will. Maybe I should tell you, I don't want you to get hurt." Cassie bit her lip as if thinking it through, though she knew she would tell him anyway. "Ok, I think I have to say something. I just...I don't think Rachel and Brody's relationship is exactly...innocent."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, they're like, close. I mean _really_ close." She told him.

"They're friends, of course they're close." He replied.

"Yeah but um...a few days ago, there were a bunch of us already here waiting for the rest of the class to get here and they were joking around and they started doing little dance routines. They started off innocent enough but things started to get...heated. It was like they'd forgotten everyone else was in the room, it got really uncomfortable for us. I seriously thought we were going to have to hose them down. Then the next night, all the classes had ended and I was coming from Madame Tibideaux's office back to the dance studio to collect my stuff and I walked in on Rachel and Brody. Now I'm not saying they were up to something but they both seemed...I don't know, like they were doing something they shouldn't. They were both flushed and a little...dishevelled. I swear Rachel could not meet my eye either." Cassie explained.

Will took a moment to watch Rachel as she danced. Every now and then he noticed little glances passing between her and Brody, suspicion making an unwelcome appearance in his mind. He shook his head out of those ridiculous thoughts, disgusted in himself for even thinking those things about the woman he loved and trusted more than anyone.

"Rachel would never do that to me." Will muttered.

"Look, I never said she would and I told you I wasn't completely sure what happened." Cassie said, holding her hands up in surrender. "But, no offence, isn't that exactly how you two ended up together?" Will gave her a questioning look, wondering how she knew that. "I overheard her telling Brody how your relationship started. Wasn't she supposed to be in love with this Finn guy? Yet she still cheated on him with you."

"That was different." Will argued.

"Was it?" Cassie asked. She gave him one long last stare before turning her attention back to the class, leaving Will alone with his poisonous thoughts. As she walked away from him, she narrowed her eyes and smirked evilly. "Alright guys, one more time from the top."

For the rest of the class Will's mind whirled with thoughts of Rachel and Brody together. Cassandra was right, she had cheated on someone she'd claimed to be in love with. But surely she'd never do that to him. What they had was entirely different from her relationship with Finn. They were soul mates, they were meant to be together.

Images suddenly flashed in front of his eyes. Rachel and Brody sharing heated glances across the room. Rachel and Brody dancing together, bodies pressed tightly against each other. Rachel and Brody, their lips moving together. Rachel and Brody's bodies entwined. Rachel and Brody. Rachel and Brody. Rachel and Brody.

"Will?" Will jumped, his thoughts broken for the time being. Rachel was standing in front of him, an amused smile on her face. He glanced around, noticing the students collecting their things and drifting out in groups meaning class was over. "Are you ok?" She laughed.

"Yeah, fine." He replied.

A hand fell on Rachel's shoulder and they both looked up to see Brody standing beside her.

"Rachel, did you want to practice the Tango tonight?" Brody asked.

Will immediately began to imagine the enticing looks between them and the innuendoes in his words.

"Not tonight. We're going over to Santana and Kurt's for dinner. Do you want to join us?" She asked.

Will glared at Brody who seemed to get the message when he glanced his way.

"I'd better not." He answered. "I don't think Santana would want me there anyway."

"But _I_ want you there." Rachel said.

"Yes but it's Santana's home. I think we should respect her wishes, I'm sure Brody understands that." Will said as he stood up and placed an arm around Rachel's waist. "Don't you Brody?"

"Yeah, sure." Brody nodded. "Will's right. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your friends." He glanced at Will and shot him a smug smile when an idea came to him. "Besides, you could come to my place for dinner any time or I could come to yours. It's not like we'll never get to have dinner together."

"I guess." Rachel sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Brody."

As Rachel hugged her friend goodbye, anger began to simmer inside of Will. He didn't notice the look Brody shot him over her shoulder but he did notice that he was holding her way too tight and for way too long and that she did not find this uncomfortable or strange.

"Rach, we'd better get going. We don't want to be late picking Melody up." Will said, gently taking hold of her arm and pulling her away.

"Yeah, no doubt she'll be yelling at the Day Care staff, demanding to see her daddy." Rachel smiled as she slipped her hand into his.

"Then we'd better not keep her waiting." He grinned.

"No." She replied before turning to Brody. "We'll see you around Brody."

"Bye Rach." Brody replied and bent down to quickly kiss her cheek. Will gritted his teeth and clutched Rachel's hand tighter. Luckily she didn't seem to notice. "See you Will."

Will ignored Brody and began to walk away, pulling Rachel along with him. She glanced at him then back at Brody and shrugged. With a small sigh, she turned back and fell into step beside Will. Cassie watched them go with a smirk on her face.

Rachel knew something was wrong as they walked along, a tense, uncomfortable silence between them. Will's hand held hers just a little too tight for comfort. Whenever she glanced up at his face he wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead he stared straight ahead, his eyes blazing with an emotion she could identify and hoped she was wrong, and his jaw stiff.

As she continued to observe him she began to think about what had caused this change of mood. She had an idea but she hoped she was wrong. She hoped Will knew her better than that, though judging by his behaviour she was obviously wrong. She recalled the conversation they shared the previous night and the promise he'd made. He'd said he'd try but given his earlier behaviour it was clear he didn't mean it. Her own angry thoughts began to invade her mind but just as she was about to make her angry outburst, she realized they had reached the Day Care centre. Not wanting to cause a scene or upset their daughter if she saw, she reigned in her fury and took a deep breath. Glancing at Will she noticed his smile matched hers, clearly false and incredibly strained.

Will opened the door and looked at her for the first time since they had left the dance studio at NYADA. As soon as they looked into each other's eyes, they knew it was extremely likely that a fight was in their near future if things continued in this way. For now, they chose not to acknowledge this.

"After you darling." He said.

"Thank you honey." She smiled, walking through the open door.

Will waited a few seconds, taking a deep breath before following after her.

The couple behaved civilly for their daughter's sake and were both relieved that she didn't sense any tension between them. Their smiles remained painted on their faces as they arrived at Kurt and Santana's apartment.

"Hey guys." Kurt smiled as he greeted them with a hug. "I'm so glad you came. Dinner's almost ready. Santana's just gone down to the store to pick up some wine to go with it as this is a special occasion." He patted Will on the back, indicating his arrival in New York as their cause for celebration. "We have some juice for little Melody, of course."

He tickled Melody, who was currently in Rachel's arms, under the chin and made her chuckle.

As they were about to sit down, Santana entered the apartment. She grinned when she saw their guests and flung the bags she was carrying at Kurt, who luckily managed to catch them.

"Hey Rach, hi Melody." She said, giving them a quick wave before grabbing Will and pulling him into a hug. "Mr Schue, it's so good to see you."

"You too Santana." He smiled.

"Has Kurt given you a tour of the apartment?" She asked. Without waiting for him to answer, she grasped his hand and began to pull him away from the others. "Here, I'll show you around. This is the bathroom." She shoved him into the room indicated and followed quickly behind him, slamming the door shut behind her. "Ok, so Kurt told me you wanted the low-down on anything I find out about Brody. Well last night I learned just how the living mannequin has been earning a little extra cash. He's a man-whore. The dirty rat-bag's been selling himself for money."

"What? How do you know this?" Will asked.

Santana pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"I found his pager number and an address. Last night I had nothing better to do so I went to the address and it turns out it's a hotel. It's a hotel where people go and pay man-whores and prostitutes to sleep with them. I asked around about Brody and I got a room number he uses regularly. So I went up to the room and paged the number on that piece of paper telling him I was there waiting. He showed up a couple of minutes later but he didn't see me straight away, he just asked me to put the cash on the side. When he finally saw me he tried to make up some excuse but he knew it wasn't going to work." Santana explained. "How was he when you saw him today?"

"He was...his usual self." Will muttered distractedly as he tried to wrap his head around what Santana had told him.

"I guess he figured I hadn't seen you guys yet." Santana replied.

"We have to tell Rachel. Maybe then she'll think twice about the company she keeps and who she's introducing to our daughter." Will said.

As he went to walk past Santana and open the door, she stopped him by putting her hand on the door and keeping it shut.

"I think she already knows." She told him.

"What? Of course she doesn't know. What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I found the number and the address in her purse." She answered. "I knew he'd given her his number so when she came over one night, I...borrowed it while she was in the bathroom."

Will's hand fell back to his side and he stepped back, stunned. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to calm his racing mind.

"Has she ever been to that...place...that... _disgusting_ place?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "I don't think she would. She's just never mentioned anything about him giving it to her and maybe she has a completely innocent excuse. Maybe she didn't see it as important enough to tell anybody about it."

"I don't know. Something's going on." He said. "And I will find out what."

A knock sounded on the door causing them both to look up.

"Erm, guys, dinner's ready." Kurt's voice called.

"We'll be out in a sec." Will called back then lowered his voice to address Santana. "Don't say anything about this. I want to talk to Rachel alone."

Santana nodded in understanding then followed him out of the bathroom.

Rachel was sitting at the table, Melody on one side of her in a highchair, watching him with a slight frown on her face. Will sat down beside her while Santana went to help Kurt bring in the food and drink.

"What was that all about?" Rachel hissed.

"We'll talk later." Will said, his voice hard and his eyes cold as he looked into hers.

Santana and Kurt joined them before she could reply but she sent him a look that clearly told him she also had a few choice words to say to him too. A storm was brewing and they both knew it. They tried to act as if nothing was wrong for the benefit of their daughter and their friends but the tension in the air was still detectable.

When they arrived home, Will said goodnight to Melody then Rachel put her to bed. Will paced the living room as he waited for her to return. Once Rachel had made sure Melody was asleep, she stormed back out to the living room to finally confront him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"I found out a few things today." He told her. "About Brody -"

"I knew it. I knew this would be about Brody." She interrupted and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, it's about Brody. Brody and you. See, I was talking to Cassie and she told me something very interesting." He said.

"Cassie? You've been talking to Cassie, the woman who just looks for any reason to screw with me and make my life miserable. The woman who is my sworn enemy. You talked to her knowing all this, and yet you choose to believe everything she says about me. I can't believe you." She said. "Go on, tell me all these interesting things she's told you."

"She said you two are close, _very_ close. She said you danced together and things got really heated between you two and it made everybody else feel uncomfortable – don't try to deny it, I've seen it for myself. She also told me she walked in on you two one night and it looked like you'd been up to something a little less innocent than just dancing." He said, his voice dangerously low and harsh. Her eyes widened and she blushed red. She looked away from him and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Will lost his cool and began to shout. "It's true, isn't it? What the hell is going on Rachel?"

"We were practising one night." Rachel started, her voice quiet as she looked down at the floor. "Everything was fine to start with but then...Brody...he started hinting about being more than just friends. I thought he was joking so I laughed it off. Then...then he kissed me." She looked up at him and walked towards him so she could look into his eyes. "I didn't kiss back and I pulled away as quick as it happened, I swear. I told him I just wanted to be friends and that I'd never ever leave you or cheat on you. I love you and only you. He said he respected that and he promised he wouldn't try anything again. He promised we'd still be friends and we left it on a hug. That's when Cassie walked in. I promise that's all that happened."

"So what about this?" He asked and handed her the slip of paper Santana had given him earlier.

"It's Brody's pager number and the address for where he works. He gave it to me in case there was an emergency and I needed help." She answered as she read it. "Where did you get this?"

"Santana found it." He told her. "Do you know what he does there?"

"He..." Rachel frowned as she thought back through everything she knew about Brody. She couldn't recall him ever saying anything about what he did. "No, he never told me what he does. He doesn't like to talk about it."

"I bet he doesn't." Will muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"He's a sex worker, Rachel. He gets paid to have sex with people. This is the address to a hotel he uses." He told her.

"What?" She gasped. "That's ridiculous. Is this another one of Santana's stupid theories?"

"No, Rachel. It's the truth. She's been there and seen it for herself." He answered. "I need to know, Rachel. Have you ever been to that hotel?"

"Are you asking me if I've been there? Or if I've slept with Brody?" She asked, her eyes narrowed and her arms folded.

Will was silent for a few seconds then she saw his jaw clench.

"Both." He said.

He didn't see Rachel's hand fly through the air towards his face, he just felt the sharp slap and then heat flood to his left cheek. It dazed him for a moment and when he came to his senses, he saw that Rachel had her jacket in her hand and was marching towards the door. She opened it and turned to face him in the doorway.

"I don't know about this hotel or what happens there and I can't believe for one second you think I would cheat on you. I have always done everything humanly possible to show you how much I love you. I have never given you any reason to doubt that. It's funny because when I first came out here, I thought you might cheat on me with Miss Pillsbury. But that thought only lasted a second because I knew you'd never do that to me. I trust you with all my heart. For some reason you don't trust me and you'd rather believe a woman who despises me. That's what really hurts the most." She said, a sad smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she turned to leave.

When she turned back, the sadness was replaced with a cold hard stare.

"Why don't you get Cassie or Santana to follow me? You obviously have more trust in them than you do me." She said.

The door slammed shut behind her and the apartment fell silent around him. Guilt flooded through him as he listened to her footsteps retreating into the distance. Of course he knew she would never be unfaithful. He trusted her more than anyone. He just loved her so much, he was scared he would lose her. When he saw how close Rachel and Brody were, and when people started to say things he panicked. His panic came out as jealousy and things got out of hand.

Will walked into Melody's room and watched her sleep. He kissed her forehead and gently ran his finger across her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Melody." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt your mom. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to her and I promise never to doubt her again." She sighed softly in her sleep. "I love you princess. Goodnight."

He kissed her again then tip-toed out of the room.

As he waited for Rachel to return, he wandered around the flat, unable to keep still. Hours passed and he was starting to get worried. He wanted to call her to make sure she was ok but he also wanted to give her space.

Eventually, he sat on the edge of the bed on his side, his back to the door and his phone cradled in his hands. He heard something shuffling behind him causing him to jump off the bed and spin around. Rachel stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He replied. "Where did you go?"

"For a walk." She answered. "And...I went to the hotel. I wanted to see it for myself. Turns out you were right about Brody. He told me everything and he admitted that he never intended for us to be just friends. We both agreed it would probably be a good idea if we didn't hang out so much." She walked over to him. "Look, Will...I'm not a fan of what he does and I told him I don't want to know anything about it. But he's still a good guy. He never would have brought any of that into our home or around Melody. Plus despite everything, he was still a good friend to me and to Melody."

"I know." Will sighed.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier." She said.

"No, Rachel. You had every right to get mad. I should never have accused you of cheating on me. I know you would never do that to me, I was just being stupid. I just love you so much. Sometimes I get scared that I'll lose you because I'm not good enough for you or that I don't deserve you. Any other fear I have is nothing in comparison to the thought of losing you or our baby girl. So when people tell me things or I see you getting along with some other guy, it just plays on that fear. I realise now I don't have to be afraid. I trust you with my heart, body, soul and everything and anything else I have. I'm so sorry, Rach." She smiled at him but he put his finger to her lips as she went to say something. "Don't tell me it's ok because it's not. What I did was completely out of order. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I, Will Schuester, swear to you, Rachel Berry, that I will do anything and everything humanly possible to make it up to. Whatever you ask, I'll do it."

Will moved his hand from her lips to cup her face. An idea suddenly came to her and her smile grew.

"Well...there is one thing you can do." She said. "Sing to me."

"Sing to you?" He asked with a confused smile. She nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Ok. Any particular song?"

"Do you remember when I had a crush on you in my Junior year? You performed a song for me. Miss Pillsbury was there too. Do you remember that?" She asked, her finger running over the buttons on his shirt.

"You mean the mash-up of 'Don't Stand So Close To Me' and 'Young Girl'?" Will replied. "Rach, you do realize I sang that to -"

"I know why." She interrupted. "I know you did it to discourage me. However, despite it's intention, I found it incredibly..." She stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Sexy."

"Really?" He smirked. "Ok, if that's what you want."

Will led her over to the bed and gestured for her to sit down on it. He leant down and caught her lips in a steamy kiss before moving into the centre of the room to start his performance. Rachel made herself comfortable and grinned in excitement.

The next morning, Rachel stretched as she lay in bed and let out a content sigh. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face Will, only to find he wasn't there. As she sat up, the man in question entered the room with a tray in his hands.

"What's all this?" She smiled as he put it in front of her then slid onto the bed next to her.

"Breakfast in bed. All your favourites. It's part of my making it all up to you promise." He told her.

"Will, you made up for it plenty last night." She replied huskily and caught his lips in a sensual kiss. When they pulled apart, Rachel smiled and shook her head at the spread Will had put out for her before tucking in. "Where's Melody? She's usually up by now. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She woke up a little while ago but she was still pretty tired so I put her back down for a nap." He replied. "Do you have any classes today?"

"I have another Dance class today, which I'm really not looking forward to. I don't know if I can be in the same room as Cassie now without wanting to rip her head off after all the things she said to you yesterday."

"Don't let her get to you. She's really not worth it, Rach." He said.

"I know." She sighed.

"But...I could come down to your Dance class today. We could show her that nothing she says can ever come between us. It might knock her down a peg or two when she sees she can't mess with a relationship as strong as ours." Will suggested.

"Will, you are brilliant." Rachel grinned and pecked him on the lips.

They decided not to take Melody to Day Care that day. They reasoned that one day out wouldn't affect her routine too much. Will would walk Rachel to her class then he would spend the day with Melody. It had been a long time since she had had some quality time alone with Will.

Before they went to the college, they stopped off at Kurt and Santana's apartment to tell them everything that had happened and that Rachel had not been unfaithful to Will. They were all surprised when Santana gave a heartfelt apology for her wrongful accusations about Rachel. The two friends agreed to take care of Melody while Will walked Rachel to her class.

As they had hoped, they were the first to arrive at the dance studio. Rachel knew Cassie would be the next.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Will asked.

Rachel looked around and her eyes fell on the stereo. She smiled and walked over to it. After slipping in a disc, she turned to Will as the music started. He grinned as Tango music began to play. Smirking, Rachel returned to him, her hips swaying and her hand reaching for him.

"Shall we dance?" Rachel breathed seductively.

Will held her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist, bringing her tight to his body. They gazed into each other's eyes as he began to lead her around the floor. The atmosphere in the room began to charge with electricity as he rocked her and twirled her around the room. When they were pressed against each other, they could feel each other's hearts pounding against their chests. Their eyes began to darken with desire. Rachel's cheeks were flushed from the heat. She slid gracefully down Will's body then slowly back up.

Both stopped dancing and were breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds Will tangled his hand into her hair and crushed his lips onto hers. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around him as she kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

A cough interrupted them and they looked up to see Cassie stood in the doorway. They pulled apart and turned to face her, their hands clasped.

"Good morning guys. It's nice to see someone eager to get to class." Cassie greeted them, a fake smile spread across her face. "It's not very often a student is here before I am, and practising too."

"You saw that?" Rachel asked.

"I did." She nodded. "That was...fantastic. You guys...perform great together. You look happy too." Will and Rachel glanced at each other with amused smiles. "So happy...no...trust issues."

"None at all." Will smiled. "I love Rachel and I trust her with all my heart. I know she loves me too and nothing or anyone will ever make me doubt her feelings or commitment to me."

"I feel exactly the same about Will." Rachel said, smiling up at him. "And when you love someone as much as we love each other, you wouldn't dream of ever doing anything to hurt them."

"How...lovely." Cassie said, once again through a fake smile.

Students began to arrive but Cassie barely paid attention when they greeted her. She kept her eyes narrowed and fixed on Will and Rachel. The couple ignored her as they turned to face each other and Will wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we made our point." Will said.

"I agree." Rachel smiled.

"Now that we've taken care of that, I think I should get going." He said. "I'll see you later."

"See you later sweetie." She replied. Will held her chin between his finger and thumb and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Cassie scowled as she watched them. Will winked at Rachel as they broke apart and he went to walk away. "Oh, I got a text from Quinn earlier while you were in the shower. We're going to video chat tonight to catch up and to discuss some wedding plans."

"Sounds great." Will smiled. He leaned in for another kiss then chuckled as he pulled away. "I really should go now before I stay here and we do a _really_ intimate Tango performance in front of everybody." Rachel giggled and swatted his arm. "Bye sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too." She replied.

Will moved to leave the room and paused briefly when he was about to pass Cassie. He looked at her and smirked.

"Goodbye, Cassie." He said then left the studio.

She scowled as she watched him leave then turned to Rachel who was grinning victoriously. After a few seconds she walked away and finally began to greet the rest of the students that had arrived. Rachel watched her, still grinning. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see one of the other girls standing beside her.

"Was that your fiancé you were telling us about?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was." Rachel smiled.

"Wow. You are so lucky. He is smoking and that kiss, totally hot." She said.

"I have to agree with everything you just said." Rachel replied.

They both laughed and joined the others as they waited for their instructions from Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13

Will went back to pick up Melody from Kurt and Santana's apartment. He stayed for a little while and told them everything that had transpired in the dance studio. While they talked, Melody played with a few toys they'd bought for whenever she visited. When she got bored she climbed up onto Will's lap and smiled up at him.

"You look so much like your mother." He said softly. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Are you having fun at uncle Kurt and aunty Santana's?" She nodded and laughed. "Where should daddy take you next? You want to go to the park? Or...the zoo?" Melody squealed excitedly and nodded. Kurt and Santana laughed as they watched. "You want daddy to take you to the zoo? Does Melody want to go see the lions and the elephants and the little monkeys? Do you know what little monkeys do when little girls stand right up close to their enclosures? They reach out through the bars...and tickle them."

Melody squealed with laughter as Will tickled her.

"Daddy." She giggled.

Will let go and ruffled her hair.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to the zoo." He said. She jumped off his knee so he could stand. He looked up at Kurt and Santana. "Would you guys like to come with us?"

"No thanks. You should enjoy this day together, just the two of you. She has missed you." Kurt told him.

"I missed her too." Will said as he looked down at his baby girl. "Well if you guys are sure you don't want to come." The two friends shook their heads. "Alright. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem." Santana shrugged. "We love having her. Who knew one day I could love something that came out of Rachel Berry." Kurt shot her a look and she shrugged her shoulders again. "What? Come on, we were all terrified some tiny version of Rachel was going to come tap dancing out of there, all pink and sparkly bellowing out some cheesy Broadway number. Thankfully the kid turned out normal and well...let's face it, the girl is pretty damn adorable."

"And you know you love Rachel too." Kurt said.

"Alright, she's not that bad. Not this new more mature mommy version of her anyway." Santana said.

"Erm, ok..." Will laughed. "Anyway, we should get going. Melody, say goodbye to uncle Kurt and aunt Santana."

Melody ran over to Kurt first who lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

"Bye bye Melody." He smiled.

He passed her to Santana who gave her a hug and a little kiss on the head.

"Bye sweetie." She said.

She popped Melody back onto her feet and watched her run back to Will. He placed her into her stroller and checked she had everything.

"We're all set. I'll see you guys later." Will said.

They waved as Will began to push Melody out of the apartment. Melody smiled and waved back at them.

When they got to the zoo, Will bought her an ice cream and pushed her around showing her all the different animals. They stopped in front of the lemur enclosure and he knelt beside her stroller. Melody pointed at them and laughed as she watched them climbing and playing with each other. Will made her laugh even more as he started to do monkey impressions. She copied him, waving her ice cream around dangerously. He knew it would be everywhere by the time they left and that he'd have a big clean up operation on his hands before they went to pick up Rachel.

After watching the lemurs for a while, Will took her around to see the rest of the animals. As they walked past one enclosure, Melody pointed and leaned out of her stroller, reaching for the snow leopard that was lying on a rock watching everyone go by.

"Kitty!" She cried.

People smiled at her fondly and Will ruffled her hair.

"That's right. That's a type of kitty. It's called a snow leopard." Will told her.

"Kitty." Melody insisted.

"Ok, it's just a kitty." Will chuckled.

She was mesmerised by the creature and put up a fuss when Will started to wheel her away.

He took her around the rest of the zoo but she wasn't as enthusiastic with the rest of the animals. Before they left, he took her past the snow leopard one last time. He stopped off at the gift shop and found the perfect little present for her. He decided not to give it to her just yet as he didn't want her to lose it on the way home. He'd wait until they got home to give it to her so she could show her mom. Will couldn't wait to see Melody's face when he gave it to her.

When they got home, Will peeled Melody out of her sticky stroller thanks to the ice cream. He gave it a quick wipe then ran a bath for Melody. The clothes she had been wearing had to be thrown into the laundry basket.

Once she was clean and dry, Will dressed her then glanced at the time before taking her to play in the living room. They still had a little time before they went to pick up Rachel. While she was playing, Will went to fetch her surprise then went back to sit with her.

"Hey Melody, daddy has a little surprise for you." He said.

He pulled out a stuffed toy snow leopard and watched as her eyes lit up.

"Kitty!" She cried, eagerly reaching for it.

Will gave her the toy and smiled when she hugged it tight.

"It's just like the one we saw at the zoo. Do you like it?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed the teddy.

When it was time to pick Rachel up, Melody insisted that the toy came with them. Will strapped her into the stroller and she tucked the snow leopard under her arm. As they made their way to the school, Will could hear Melody babbling to her kitty and he couldn't help but smile fondly. He'd really enjoyed his day with his baby girl and he was glad to see that Melody also seemed to have enjoyed it. Will couldn't wait until he was living in New York with his family so he could have more days like this and days where they were all together having fun days out.

When they reached the school, they waited for Rachel in the canteen. Will began to read a paper that one of the students had left on the table.

"Momma!" Melody shouted a few minutes later.

Will looked up to see Rachel walking towards them, a huge smile on her face. He stood up and greeted her with a hug and kiss, then Rachel bent down to greet Melody.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Have you been having fun with daddy?" Melody nodded her head and held out her kitty for her to see. "Oh, who do we have here?"

"Kitty." Melody replied proudly.

"We went to the zoo today." Will told her. "She loved the snow leopard so I got her a little surprise from the gift shop."

"Isn't your daddy the sweetest?" Rachel said to Melody.

On their way home, Will told Rachel about his day with Melody, his voice full of love and pride. Rachel felt her own heart fill with warmth as she listened to his stories.

"So, how was your day?" Will asked after he'd told her everything.

"It was good. Some of the girls from Dance class couldn't stop asking me about my insanely hot fiancé." She grinned. "And I must admit, I did kind of enjoy the jealousy on their faces when I told them about you and how lucky I am to have you." Will chuckled at her smug smile. "To be honest, nothing could ruin my day after this morning."

"I take it our little plan really did work then?" Will asked.

"It certainly did." Rachel nodded. "Cassie didn't say one bad thing to me at all today. Well technically she didn't speak to me at all after you left but I didn't really mind. She was in a bad mood and I do feel sorry for some of the other guys she took it out on. It was our fault she was in a bad mood. But anyway, I don't think she'll be messing with us again."

"Good." Will replied and shot her a wink.

After a wonderful home cooked meal made by Rachel, she set up her laptop in the living room and the couple sat in front of it waiting for Quinn to appear online. A few minutes later, her name popped up requesting a video chat and Rachel clicked to accept.

"Hey guys." Quinn smiled as her image came onto the screen.

"Hey Quinn." They both replied. "How's it going?"

"It's good. I think I'm finally starting to settle in. It's just been so weird being away from everybody, I miss you all." Quinn admitted. "I'm so glad I can talk to everyone over video chat. I have made some new friends here too so it's not all bad."

"How are you and Sam working with the long-distance thing?" Rachel asked. "You haven't spoken to me about him since you moved."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed.

"Well, as you know, I left a few days after you did. It was the night before I left and I went over to see Sam to talk about what was going to happen between us. While I really cared for Sam – and I'm sure he cared about me too – we both agreed that we weren't soul mates like you guys are. We both knew our relationship wasn't strong enough to do long-distance. We broke up that night but we parted on good terms and we're still great friends." She explained. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry when there really was no need to. I'm fine and you had enough to worry about like taking care of Melody, and your classes and I know you've been missing Will a lot."

"Quinn, you're my friend and you live, like, a million miles away. I always worry a little about you." Rachel told her. "I wish you would have told me so I could have been there for you. I know you said you were fine but part of you must have been a little upset and wanted to talk to somebody about it."

"I guess it would have been nice to talk to my bestie about it." Quinn smiled.

"Promise me you'll tell me next time." Rachel said.

"I promise." Quinn nodded.

"Good. So...are you seeing anyone new?" The brunette asked. Quinn looked away and smiled shyly. "You are. Who? Who?"

"Well...it's...it's early days. We're not exactly sure where it's going but we're pretty happy." She answered.

"Who is it?" Rachel demanded, bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"It's Puck. Lately we've just been really close. We've been through so much together, with Beth and everything. We've always had feelings for each other. No matter where we are or who we're with...part of us is always drawn to each other. We both feel there's...unfinished business between us." Quinn told them. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, it does." Rachel nodded. "I get that and I agree. I do think you guys have always had some kind of connection. Well, I'm happy for you Quinn and I really hope this works out for you. You and Puck will be great together."

"I agree." Will smiled.

"Thanks guys." Quinn replied. "Anyway, we're here to talk wedding plans. But first – where is my gorgeous little niece? Don't I get to say hello?"

"Of course." Rachel laughed. She went to pick Melody up from where she was playing in her play-pen then brought her over to sit in front of the laptop with them. "Melody, say hi to aunt Quinn."

Melody pointed at the screen and smiled when she saw Quinn then waved.

"Hey sweetie. Wow, haven't you got big." Quinn said.

"Kitty." Melody said as she held up the snow leopard she hadn't let go of all night.

"Will took Melody to the zoo today and bought it for her. Apparently she loved them when she saw the real thing. She hasn't let go of it all evening." Rachel told her.

"That's so sweet." Quinn smiled.

Quinn spent a little more time talking to Melody and occasionally asking Will and Rachel questions about how she was settling in to life in New York and things. When it was time for Melody to go to bed, the blonde woman blew her a kiss goodnight and waited while Will and Rachel took her to bed. They came back a few minutes later.

"Alright, so what's the first thing we need to organise?" Will asked.

"Well, I guess you guys need to decide where you want to get married. Do you want to do it in New York?" Quinn replied.

The couple looked at each other and they both knew they were both thinking the same thing. They smiled and nodded.

"We want to be married in Ohio. It's where it all started for us. We went through a lot there and everything that happened there made us who we are now. It's home." Rachel said. "It wouldn't feel right getting married anywhere else."

"So do you have any venues in mind?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. I think we need to look around and do some research." Will answered and looked at Rachel. "I could take a look at some places when I go back and I could send you some photos so you can have look too and decide which one you like best. I can also get the dates of when they're available so we can set a date. I know we were originally thinking a Spring wedding."

"Sounds good." Rachel nodded. "So we're working on the location and the exact date. Now on to the people taking part in the wedding. Quinn, obviously, you'll be my maid of honour."

"Of course." Quinn grinned.

"Any ideas on a best man?" Rachel asked Will.

Will sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Well...I always...before you and I even happened...I always thought that if I got married, I'd choose...Finn...to be my best man. Somehow, I don't think he'll agree to do it now." Will sighed. There was a moment of awkward silence then Rachel reached out to touch Will's arm. His hand covered hers and he smiled gratefully. "Anyway, what about Puck? I think he'd be a great best man and he's been a really great friend to us these past couple of years."

"Yeah, I think Puck is a great choice." Rachel nodded. "Not to mention he'll look amazing walking down the aisle with the maid of honour."

Rachel and Quinn giggled.

"What about the rest of the people involved?" Quinn enquired.

"Well, it's just so hard to choose between all our friends and every single one of them means so much to us." Rachel sighed.

"They should all be involved." Will said. "How about we have the entire Glee club – the club from when you were in it of course – as our bridesmaids and groomsmen."

"That sounds perfect." Rachel grinned.

"I like that idea." The blonde nodded.

"I'm torn now between who I want to give me away. I'd always imaged both my dads doing it but my mom's back and I think it'd be really special if she gave me away. It's such a tough choice." The bride-to-be sighed.

"You could have one of your dads and your mom." Will suggested.

"Yeah but how can I choose between my dads?" Rachel argued. "That's like asking me which one I love the most."

"Rachel, stop with the panic attack." Quinn said calmly and firmly. "We can sort this out. In your heart, who is it you want walking you down that aisle?"

"Well, my mom was there for me when I needed her most and when my dads weren't. She wasn't there in the past and she did kind of break my heart a few years ago, but she came through in the end. Ever since she came back for me, we've been so close. Like mother and daughter – like how we should be. That means everything to me." She told them. "On the other hand, my dads have been there my whole life. They've seen me at my best and they've seen me at my worst. They've loved me unconditionally. Yeah, they might have disapproved of some of the choices I made and they did want me to make a couple of bad ones themselves but they did it because they love me. They only wanted what was best for me. Luckily for me, they now agree with my life choices and let me make my own decisions. In the past, they've supported all my dreams and they did everything they could to help me achieve them and they still do." Rachel looked away, at nothing in particular, and her expression turned thoughtful. After a few seconds, a smile began to spread across her face. She suddenly grabbed Will's arm and bounced excitedly in her seat. "I've just had an amazing idea."

"What is it?" Will laughed as he watched her.

"Well, I thought my dads could give me away and my mom..." Rachel grinned and waited a few seconds, keeping her fiancé and best friend in suspense. "My mom could sing the song I walk down the aisle to."

"That's a great idea." Quinn said excitedly. "And your mom would totally love that."

"I hope so." Rachel said. "And I really hope everybody agrees to be a part of this. It would be so special to have everybody we love involved. Even our little Melody is going to be a part of it. I've already seen the cutest little flower girl dress she'd look adorable in."

"You know our baby girl's going to be the cutest flower girl ever." Will said.

They all chuckled and Rachel reached out to lace her fingers through his. She placed their joined hands in her lap.

"Hey, how about having my mom sing the song for our first dance too." Rachel suggested.

"Actually, do you mind if I take charge of that?" Will asked.

"Sure. Do you have something in mind?" Rachel enquired.

"Yeah but erm...I want it to be a surprise so I can't tell you." He smiled.

"Can I know?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry Quinn, this is going to be my little secret until the wedding." Will grinned. "But...well obviously I haven't figured out all the details yet so if I get stuck I may have to talk to you about it."

"Sounds intriguing. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to wait until the wedding to find out." Rachel laughed. "I may have to find ways to get it out of you."

"I'll never tell but you're very welcome to try." He replied and wriggled his eyebrows.

The couple laughed and she nudged him with her elbow.

For the rest of the night, the three friends talked more wedding plans. It was late by the time they all said goodnight. The plans were far from complete but they did have a few ideas down on paper. It was still early days and they hadn't set a date meaning they still had plenty of time to make final decisions. The couple decided they would wait until morning before they called everyone and asked them to be a part of the wedding.

When morning came, they started to call their friends and family. Everyone agreed and were excited to be a part of their special day. Rachel's conversation with Shelby had ended in both women in tears of joy. Shelby had been so moved that Rachel had asked her to do something special for the wedding and Rachel had been so happy that Shelby had agreed without hesitation. The two women agreed that Rachel would pick the song for Shelby to sing. Rachel had no doubt that whatever song she chose, Shelby would put everything she had into it and she'd be amazing.

"Only one more call to make." Will said.

He and Rachel shared a doubtful glance then Rachel looked away.

"Let me talk to him." She said quietly after a few seconds.

"Ok." Will nodded. "I'll give you two some privacy." He got up and on his way past, he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be ok Rach. Even if he says no, at least he'll know we still think and care about him and want him to be a part of our lives. Maybe this will help him to forgive us and perhaps start to repair our friendship with him."

She gave him a grateful smile and watched him leave the room. Once he'd gone, she scrolled through her cell contacts and stopped, her finger hovering over Finn's name. She hadn't seen or spoken to him much after he'd found out they'd gotten engaged but even before that things weren't great between them. When they'd won at Nationals they'd hugged briefly and congratulated each other and at graduation they'd just nodded to each other. Since the engagement there'd been nothing from him. Kurt only gave her brief answers when she asked about him.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel hit the call button and held the phone to her ear. It rang for a while and she started to think he wouldn't pick up. Then all of a sudden he answered and his voice brought tears to her eyes. To be so close to him for so long and then to lose him like she had done hurt her deeply. She missed him so much.

"Hey." Finn answered, his voice still holding a trace of sadness and pain even after all this time.

"Hey." She replied quietly. "I wasn't sure you'd answer." There was silence on the other end that to her, spoke words. She knew he'd thought about not answering but it was her. No matter how much she hurt him, he could never cut her off completely from his life. The same could be said for her if the situation was the other way around. They still cared about each other deeply and some unknown force was keeping them from drifting apart. There would always be a connection that kept them coming back to each other – not in a romantic way but in a way that meant they would always be friends. Even if it didn't feel like it at the time, they knew the other person only had to ask and they would do anything. "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been good." He answered.

"Great." She replied.

"How about you?" He asked. "How's life in New York?"

"It's great. Sometimes I actually can't believe I'm here. I mean, this is the place I dreamed about ending up and here I am." She told him. "And Melody's settling in so well, I think she loves it here more than I do – apart from her dad not living here with us yet. She really misses him. But he'll soon be here with us and it'll just be perfect." Rachel suddenly felt bad for making her last comment. She knew the topic of herself and Will was still a painful one for Finn – although she knew her original purpose for calling him would probably be painful too. It also pained her to know she was hurting him. "Listen, I actually had a reason for calling. I...I wanted to ask you something. I completely understand if you say no – which you probably will but...I wanted to ask on the off chance you'd say yes."

"What is it?" He asked.

Rachel closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Well...we haven't set a date yet but it'll be sometime in the Spring. What I...what _we_ wanted to ask was...if you would come to our wedding." She told him. She heard a sigh on the other end. "I know it's difficult for you. We're not asking you to be best man or anything because we know that it would just be wrong to ask so much after what we did. We just...we just want you to be there. We both still care about you so much. I mean...you were my first love. You'll always have a special place in my heart and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please Finn, it wouldn't be right getting married without you there."

There was silence on the other end and she bit her lip nervously.

"I'll think about it." He said quietly and she knew he meant it.

"Thank you." She replied, relieved. It wasn't a yes but it was better than she expected. "It would really mean a lot to us both if you were there Finn but the choice is up to you. I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yeah." Finn replied. "Soon. Bye Rach."

Hearing Finn address her like that brought tears to her eyes and filled her heart with hope. In their brief moments of conversation lately, he'd always addressed her so formally and coldly. Hearing him shorten her name like only her closest friends and family did was certainly something to feel hopeful about.

"Bye Finn." She replied. "Take care."

She ended the call and stared down at the phone, wondering if that conversation had really happened. She'd been expecting angry shouts and tears. She'd expected an outright refusal. Knowing Finn would at least think about it was more than anything she could have hoped for.

Rachel stood and went to find her fiancé. She found him in Melody's room playing with their daughter and some building blocks. Will looked up at her as she entered the room.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was...good." She answered. "I told him what it would mean to us if he came and that we'd understand if he didn't want to. He said he'd think about it."

"Well that's good...isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm pretty certain he meant it."

Will stood and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little surprised at how well he took it." She told him and sighed. "And it was hard to hear his voice again. It was a little sad. I just wish it could all go back to how it was when we were friends."

"Me too." Will replied. "Maybe it will in time." He kissed the top of her head and decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, come play with us. Melody and I are building a house out of building blocks."

"Who is this house for?" Rachel asked as she and Will knelt down to play with Melody.

"Kitty." Melody grinned, holding up her toy snow leopard.

"I should have known." Rachel laughed.

The night before Will had to leave, they'd put Melody to bed and were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms after making love. Rachel's head lay on his chest as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Do you have to go back?" Rachel asked.

She kissed his chest before moving to rest her chin on him and looking up at him.

"It's only for a few more weeks." He told her. "Then I'll be back here for good. Trust me, I don't want to leave but the time will fly by, I promise. We'll be together soon my love."

"I know." She sighed. "We just miss you so much."

"I miss you too." He said. "But like I said, the time will go really fast. In the mean time, we can always video chat like we did before. I can say goodnight to Melody and then you and I can have one of our special talks."

Will grinned wickedly, wriggling his eyebrows. Rachel giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"Whilst I enjoy our chats, it's not as good as having you here." She sighed. "I can't wait until we're all here as a family."

"I know, me too." Will agreed. He glanced at the time and sighed. "We should get some sleep. I have to leave early tomorrow." Rachel pouted and he kissed her until she smiled. "Goodnight Rach, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

They held each other tight as they drifted off to sleep.

Although they hated every second of it, the remaining weeks apart went by in a flash. Will was soon moving in all his stuff and joining his family in New York permanently. He found himself a small acting job with a local theatre company. They only put on shows every once in a while on some of the smaller stages of New York and mostly went around schools to get more kids interested in the performing arts. The pay wasn't great but it was enough for them to live off comfortably and he loved his job.

While Will was in Ohio, he kept his promise and looked around for wedding venues. Out of all the ones he knew Rachel would like, the couple agreed on a beautiful, scenic place by a lake. The ceremony would be held inside the hall and it would be a simple one performed by a rabbi to honour Rachel's Jewish faith.

The big day arrived and the soon to be married couple were a mix of excitement and nerves. Rachel and the women involved in the ceremony were all gathered in one room getting ready while Will and the men were in another. Will glanced around the room and sighed when he noticed there was one person missing.

It was soon time for Rachel to walk down the aisle. Will waited nervously in front of their guests while outside the room, Rachel was preparing herself. Shelby walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look so beautiful." She told her daughter. "I'm so glad we got this second chance. I'm so proud of you and I wouldn't have missed this moment for the world. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mom. I'm so happy you're here." Rachel smiled.

Shelby smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. She quickly wiped them away and took hold of Rachel's hands.

"So, are you ready?" She asked.

"I think so." Rachel answered. "I'm a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. The man waiting for you in that room worships you and can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you. I know you feel the same. I have never seen a couple who belong together as much as you do. So you're going to go in there and show everybody exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ok." Rachel laughed.

"Ready?" Shelby asked.

"Ready." Rachel nodded.

As Shelby went to take her position, they heard the sound of running feet coming towards them.

"Wait." A voice shouted. They turned to see Finn, dressed in his smartest tuxedo coming towards them. Rachel gasped in surprise causing him to grin. "Didn't think I was going to miss my best friend's wedding did you?"

"Finn! Oh I'm so glad you came." Rachel said as she flung her arms around his neck. "This means so much to me. Thank you so much for coming."

"Like I said, I wasn't go to miss this. I'm just sorry I'm late." Finn told her as they pulled away.

"No, no, you're just in time." She replied.

"Good." He smiled. "Well, I'd better go take my seat. You look like an angel by the way."

She blushed as he disappeared into the next room.

Will looked up when he saw the doors open. He froze when he saw Finn stand in the doorway. The two of them stared at each other and those that knew what had happened between them all waited with baited breath. Finn slowly walked to the front and stood in front of Will. Puck, who was standing to the side, edged closer and put himself slightly between them just in case. After a few seconds, a small smile appeared on Finn's lips and he held his hand out to Will. Will's answering smile was one of surprise as he shook Finn's hand.

"Congratulations." Finn said.

"Um...thank you." Will replied, words escaping him. "Thanks for coming."

The younger man nodded then turned to find an empty seat. Puck and Will exchanged surprised looks. Shelby entered the room causing them both to look up. She nodded at Puck who returned the gesture.

"That's my cue to go get the maid of honour." Puck said to Will. "Well, this is it. Time to get married."

Puck clapped Will on his shoulder and left the room. Shelby walked over to where the microphone stood waiting at the front to the side, shooting Will a wink and a smile. The groom took a deep breath and adjusted his tie. The music started, the doors opened and the guests rose from their seats.

"There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me." Shelby sang.

Melody walked in first accompanied by Will's mom. She wore a floor-length white dress with a pale pink ribbon around the waist tied in a bow at the back. Her hair fell in curls and she wore a pink headband of flowers. In her hand she carried a small wicker basket from which she pulled out flower petals and scattered them on the floor. Will chuckled as he saw her snow leopard toy also perched in the basket. She gave him a cute little wave as she was led to the side and the audience all smiled.

"All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go."

Quinn and Puck led the rest of the original Glee club into the room in pairs. The girls all wore knee-length dresses the same pale pink colour as the ribbon on Melody's dress. The guys wore black tuxedos with matching pink ties. Quinn grinned at Will, happy tears already pooling in her eyes.

"I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go."

Will heard the crowd gasp in awe and then he saw her, the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen. He felt his own breath being pulled out of him. Rachel's wedding gown was white and strapless with a heart shaped neck line. It hugged her figure and when it reached the floor it made a small train behind her, hiding her feet and making it look like she was floating. Her hair was up in a simple bun and a few strands had been curled into ringlets which fell either side of her face. She wore only basic make-up, opting to go for a more natural look. Will had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok."

Rachel and Will's eyes were locked together. They beamed at each other, both fighting back their own tears. Will could feel his heart pounding. He didn't even see Rachel's dads, whose arms she had her own looped through either side of her. Soon the whole room faded from view until all he saw was the woman he adored walking down the aisle towards him. Time seemed to slow down around them, the words of Shelby's song surrounding them.

"I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breath  
'Cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I would never let you go  
I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok  
'Cause without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want, yeah  
And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I could never ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see, you're all I need  
And I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything ok."

The music ended and the couple were brought back into the room. Rachel reached the end of the aisle with her dads. She turned to each of them in turn and kissed them on the cheek before stepping up beside Will. They faced each other and he reached for her hands, holding them both tightly in his own.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

It was hard to concentrate on what the rabbi was saying and making sure he said the right things in the right places as he was so distracted by the beauty in front of him. The way she was smiling at him, he'd seen only once before – the day Melody was born. It radiated so much love and happiness, he bet that people throughout the building could feel it. He only hoped people felt the same from his answering smile.

When the ceremony ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the house, including the newly weds. The couple left the room to cheers and whistles from their family and friends. They turned in the doorway, clasping each other's hands tightly as they beamed at their guests. The doors were closed between them and the couple turned to each other. They had a few moments alone together before all the wedding pictures took place. Will brushed a strand of hair from her face as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You've made me the happiest man alive...Mrs Schuester." Will told her.

Rachel giggled, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hmm, Rachel Barbara Schuester..." She said. "I like the sound of that."

"I do too." Will smiled.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Rachel broke away first and started to pull him outside.

"Come on, let's take a walk. This place is so beautiful. I'd like a few tranquil moments to look around it with my new husband before we get ambushed by our families." She said.

They took a quiet walk around the lake, swinging their hands between them and sharing kisses every once in a while. Neither said much but they didn't need to. Just being in each other's presence was enough.

They were standing, Will's arms wrapped around her waist with his chin on her shoulder looking out at the view when Quinn and Puck walked over to them.

"There you two are." Quinn smiled. "We've all been looking for you both."

"I said you were probably starting your honeymoon early." Puck grinned as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The photographer's ready to start taking pictures." She told them.

"We're coming." Rachel sighed.

The couple followed Quinn and Puck back to the main building.

After the pictures had been taken, the newly weds were pulled from embrace to embrace. They were both glad when their little girl started to call for them as she pushed between people's legs. Everybody stepped away so as not to overwhelm Melody, and broke off into groups.

"Mommy. Daddy." Melody said as she reached them.

"There's the prettiest little flower girl ever." Will smiled as he scooped Melody into his arms. He kissed Melody's cheek then put an arm around Rachel, pulling her into the hug. "My two beautiful girls."

Rachel smiled and leaned her head on Will's shoulder. She reached out a hand to run through Melody's chestnut curls. She could hardly believe almost two years had gone by since all this had started. Even though there had been many trials along the way, she could honestly say they had been the best two years of her life. As she looked at Melody and Will, so much love and pride in her heart, she knew she had many more great years to look forward to.

"Hey." A voice called. Everybody looked over to see Puck standing with his hands in the air to get everybody's attention. "We could stand here all day talking about the married couple and congratulating them – which is awesome but like, totally boring. No offence guys." Rachel and Will laughed along with the rest of the party. "But it's time to get this party started."

A loud cheer went through the crowd and they all piled back into the room the ceremony had been held in. The room had been transformed while the photo's were taking place. All the chairs had been pushed against the walls to create a dance floor. White lights cast heart shapes around the room. At one end of the room there was a small buffet. On the other end, the DJ was stood, starting up the music.

The couple mostly stuck together as the party got into full swing. They circulated amongst their family and friends, catching up with people they hadn't seen in a while.

It was when Rachel was stood talking to Shelby and watching Beth and Melody run around on the dance floor together, that she noticed Will wasn't with her. She looked around the room and frowned.

"Can you see Will?" Rachel asked Shelby.

Shelby looked around the room and shook her head.

"No, I can't see him. Maybe he's gone to the bathroom." Shelby suggested.

Rachel's eyes scanned the room and fell on a clock on the wall.

"It's almost time for our first dance. I'm going to go look for him." She said.

She left Shelby and walked around the room searching for her husband. When she asked anyone if they'd seen him they all shook their heads and said no. When she couldn't find him inside, she decided to step outside and take a look. Rachel sighed when she found no sign of him and headed back inside. Shelby was rounding up the girls and people were starting to leave the dance floor in readiness for Rachel and Will's first dance. Rachel walked over to where Puck and Quinn were stood by the buffet.

"Still haven't found him?" Quinn asked with a frown.

Rachel shook her head.

"Maybe he realised he's made a terrible mistake and done a runner." Puck joked. Quinn glared at him and hit him hard on his arm. Rachel stared at him, her eyes wide with panic and hurt. He raised his hands out in front of him. "No – no – I didn't mean it. It was a joke, I'm sorry. Of course he hasn't run away. He loves you more than anything – of course he wants to spend the rest of his life with you."

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Could you go check the bathroom for me please?" She asked him.

Puck left the two girls and headed in the direction of the men's bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and shook his head. The music suddenly stopped and they all turned to see the floor was empty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the floor, the new Mr and Mrs Schuester." The DJ announced.

"But he's not here." Rachel hissed to herself as everybody started to clap. "Where is he? Quinn, did he ever say anything to you about the first dance?"

"No, he never told me anything." Quinn replied.

Rachel felt her face starting to burn red as the clapping began to fade out and people began to stare at her.

"Um..." She mumbled, swallowing hard.

The music started and Rachel looked around helplessly.

"Oh, thinking about all our younger years." A familiar voice began to sing.

Everyone turned as a spotlight fell on Will standing in the doorway. Rachel's breath shook as he looked straight at her, his eyes so full of love. He wore a microphone attached to his ear to leave his hands free. He started to walk towards her.

"There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me."

When he reached her, he held out his hand for her to take. She couldn't help but smile as he led her to the centre of the floor. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and gazed into her eyes as he sang.

"We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven."

As they swayed to the music, Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears, a tender smile on her face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too Rach." He replied.

The crowd 'aahhed' as they watched the couple then Will began to sing again.

"Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
Yeah nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way  
I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah, I'll be standing there by you  
And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven  
You're all that I want  
You're all that I need."

They continued to sway as the music faded. Will took a deep breath to calm his own emotions as he smiled lovingly at Rachel.

"So did you enjoy my surprise? Are you glad you let me plan our first dance?" Will asked.

"Will, that was the most beautiful and special thing I've ever heard. I loved every second of it. I don't think I could have come up with anything even half as good." She told him. "That was so magical."

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.

"Is that why you disappeared on me? To prepare for this?" She asked. Will nodded his answer. "You know, I got a little worried when I saw you gone and couldn't find you. Puck said you might have run away because you thought you'd made a mistake. I know he was only joking but still...I started to think he was right."

"Never." Will said as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I would never run away. My place is right here with you and Melody and that's the only place I want to be. Forever."

"Forever." Rachel agreed with a radiant smile.

The couple held each other tight as they sealed their promise with a kiss.

 _Fin._

 **A/N:** Thank you all for reading. I've really enjoyed and appreciated hearing all your comments. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
